Taming the Southside Serpent
by MSKTumblr
Summary: Betty, Veronica and Cheryl go out to a fetish night at club Mystique, but don't expect the results from that one night. This edition chronicles the dynamic of Betty and Jughead in their growth and exploration as a D/s couple. Smut warning and 18 and over readers please! This is a BDSM story and has mature themes! If this content offends, please DO NOT READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story with mature content and 18+ only please. This has content of a BDSM relationship and I negate any responsibility for any actions of any one that reads this story, it is NOT an instruction manual for the lifestyle by any means and anyone interested in the lifestyle who is above (or is) the age of 18 should do their own research and negotiations with any participating partners. This is a story just to explore one version of a dynamic and is NOT representative all those in the scene, and everyone represented are consenting adults and are participating in "Safe, Sane and Consensual" BDSM and as well as "Risk Aware Kink". Again, this is just a story made in my own mind as someone in the community. It will not be perfect or else you would be reading hours of negotiations and talking and missing out on a story, but please keep all of this in mind when reading. Thanks!**

 **I also do not own any of the characters or anything to do with _Riverdale_ and its affiliates. This is a work of pure fiction.**

 **For Reference:**

 **Lady Vera - Veronica**

 **Dame Celeste - Cheryl**

 **Mistress Elyse - Betty**

Sipping on their flutes of champagne, the three young women toasted to the night's festivities, the raven haired one spoke first, "To music, to fetish and to not falling in love!" All three tipped back their glasses before putting the final touches to their makeup and outfits for the evening.

Cheryl wore a bright red corset over a tight black dress with fishnets and ruby pumps, her hair flowing down in curls. Veronica wore a shiny, latex cat suit with a key hole cut out and lace up boots, wearing her hair sleeked back and looked dangerous while Betty wore a pastel pink latex bodycon dress that shone under the lights of the room, appearing and feeling like a second skin. Her hair hidden under a short black wig and her makeup darker and dramatic compared to her usual style.

"Uber's here!" Cried Cheryl looking at her phone and touching up her crimson lipstick.

They grabbed their bags and met the car to make their way to the club.

Mystique held their fetish night every last Thursday of the month, with deep pulsing music and impact scene demonstrations taking place on platforms along the dancefloor. Walking ahead of the line, the girls smiled at the door boy, Moose, before being led into the dark club, already packed with bodies clothed in bright neon and pvc, fishnets galore and drag. Some were being lead on a leash on the way to the bar and many were deep in conversation in booths, which was where the three were heading before the DJ announced, "Ladies, Gents and all in between, your local Queens and founders of Mystique's very own fetish night!" The ladies smiled at the cheers that erupted from the club and found their usual spot out of the way.

"Every time. Every time we walk in here is the same speech, I'm kind of getting sick of it," Betty said, waving her hand for a server.

"I'm not, it's good to let the people know that they owe all of this to us," Cheryl ordered the three sodas, knowing that if they wanted to play, they would need to be sober.

Veronica sighed, "I'm looking for fresh meat tonight, Queen or not I need a distraction or a play thing since Jacob left state."

"Poor baby," Cheryl cooed, already scoping the place out, the blur of dancing bodies and light gleaming off the shiny fabrics of the crowd.

"Her." Cheryl looked into the crowd at a girl with purple and pink striped hair and caramel skin, "I want her."

"Looks like she already is accompanied Cheryl," Betty pointed to the tall and out of place dancer next to her, shouting a conversation.

"Doesn't matter, I'll at least introduce myself," she winked before slinking out of the booth, leaving Betty and Veronica to people watch before they made their rounds.

A server came up to the table and placed a pitcher of water there, "Lady Vera, Mistress Celeste, is there anything I can get for you?"

Veronica waved her hand, "We're okay, but thank you. Actually, may I ask, who's the redhead over there serving? He keeps looking over."

The man swept his gaze in the direction she was looking, "Oh that's Archie, recent hire, he had to replace Phil after he got into a fight the bartender."

She nodded and he was dismissed.

"I could work with that," she smirked, eyeing the tall server.

"V, he's a server, he may not even be in the scene."

"No no, look at his eyes, he has subby puppy eyes, I'm sure of it."

Betty looked over and Archie was almost bashful as he realized he gazed directly at Veronica, who beckoned him over while cleaning a table.

He was perceptibly nervous, adjusting his black uniform before approaching the table.

"What's your name?"

"Archie, Lady Vera, my name's Archie."

Veronica glimpsed at Betty before looking at the young man, "You know my name?"

"Of course, I… I asked the other servers."

Veronica smiled genuinely at him, leaning in and batting her lashes, "Well I'm happy to make your acquaintance Archie."

"Me too, I uh… I have to get back to work, sorry," He shyly nodded his head before heading back to the table and scrubbing furiously at it, looking down intently to not look at Veronica again and risk further embarrassment.

"I want him," Veronica continued to stare, boring her eyes into her prey, "I want to train that hesitation right out of him."

"Breathe, I can almost smell you from here,' Betty joked, sipping on her cola.

"Funny, we both know we smell like giant condoms right now."

This caused them both to break into a fit of uncharacteristic giggles before Veronica noticed the boy from the dancefloor talking to Archie, leading her eyes to search for the girl and Cheryl.

"Betty, where's Cheryl?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," They both slid out of the booth and separated into different sides of the club, Betty looking into more of the curtained area for more of viewing planned scenes. There was a candle play scene occurring in a roped off section, surrounded by onlookers at tables watching the scene, including Cheryl and the girl talking in-between wax drips. She walked over to the two, "I don't believe we've met," she was interrupted by a particularly loud cry from the girl, lying on a massage table draped with black satin, her back spotted with bright blue wax.

"Gem's the scene name," she stuck out her hand and looked her straight in the eyes, something Betty didn't get a lot of unless it was from a familiar Top.

"Elyse, pleased to meet you, are you new to the scene? I haven't seen you around, or your friend."

"Fairly new actually, I've just started taking classes down in Greendale. My friend came for moral support more than anything, how do you two know each other?" She gestured between the redhead and Betty.

"We went to high school together and met up later in a local dungeon and it just kind of stuck, same with Vera."

"I can respect that, you three kind of made a name for yourselves in the scene, the podcast has been super helpful."

"That's great to hear actually, Elyse was the one that was the head behind that project, Vera and I are just the other pretty faces you can't see."

"You both sound kind of different from the podcasts though," clapping ensued as the scene ended and the next couple was setting up with bundles of rope.

"Just a bit of audio editing to make the pitch a little different, we have vanilla jobs in the city. Well, Vera and Elyse do, I do the business aspects of what we do."

"I should really go find V, but it was really nice meeting you Gem, hopefully we'll see you around," Betty nodded at her and exited the curtained off entrance into the dancefloor in full swing and the security guards scanning from their positions in the shadows.

Looking around the hall, she spotted Veronica speaking to Archie and the guy that was with Gem, laughing at some joke from the raven-haired man, a smirk reaching his lips before sipping some deep-coloured liquid from his cup.

Approaching them made Veronica finally peel her eyes away from Archie in greeting, "Did you find her?"

"She's safe and sound at a rope demo with Celeste."

"Well she's safe for now," Veronica winked and turned her attention back to the boys, gesturing towards the mystery man, "This is Jughead, a poor vanilla soul." She sighed in mock pity at him.

"Vera, not everyone has to be into it, it's just a club. Besides, Jughead, I'm glad you were here to support Gem, it can be a little intimidating going to the first few events alone."

Jughead shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal, it gets me out of the house and more cultured, if that's a proper use of that term," he joked and everyone had a chuckle.

He checked his watch and frowned, "Where's the demo? It's just getting late and Gem and I still have a bit of a drive to get home."

"Oh of course," Betty pointed to the red, velvet curtains she emerged from, "They should still be there, the demos are usually 30 to 45 minutes each."

"Thanks," he nodded and her and lightly slapped Archie on the back, "Don't get eaten alive." He smirked at Veronica before heading towards the curtains with a slow, confident lope.

Archie's cheeks became noticeably pink under the changing lights, which certainly didn't go unnoticed by Veronica, though she acted oblivious, a trick Betty knew was meant to make him have a false sense of security whilst in the act of trying to ensnare what the other girls liked to consider "prey".

"Elyse, maybe we should go soon, I'm feeling a little tired and lord knows how long this get up will take to slip off," she suggested, not looking at Archie, who subtly looked down at the sleek garment that she was mentioning. Though Betty had caught him and would report later about his reactions, surely Veronica would be giddy, but she was also waiting for a key reaction.

"Archie, it's been a pleasure," she reached out her hand delicately, shaking his with more strength than one would assume and without breaking eye contact, slid a deep purple business card into his dress shirt pocket.

Veronica batted her eyelashes as she saw him process the swift motion and gave a little wave as the two sashayed away.

"That couldn't have gone better if I tried," Veronica linked her arm up with Betty, "Now what do you say we head home early tonight? I kind of want to leave him hanging."

Betty feigned surprise, covering her mouth in mocking, "Is this your 'fuck it, things couldn't get any better tonight' move? V, we took nearly 2 hours to get ready."

"Oh hush, you needed to get out, even if it was for a little bit. _That_ you can't deny."

"Fine, I'm beat anyway and I have to get to work early tomorrow."

The ladies witnessed Cheryl stepping out from the curtains, looking sad in her crimson pout, her usual stride having less vigour as she met with them.

"What is it C?" Betty inquired, "Did you want to stay longer?"

She sent the homing text to the ruby haired vixen during the exchange, but this wasn't the reaction she was fully expecting.

"No, there's no point, that _boy_ took her away."

"Did you at least get her number or FetLife account name?" Veronica asked, another waiter walking around with water on a tray, offering them a glass, to which they all waved off.

"I'm not an amateur, we exchanged, but we had a vibe happening! Then he took her away when I was getting to the good questions."

"Well, at least you have something. If you two really had chemistry than she'll seek you out at least, but it _is_ pretty refreshing to see your confidence waver for once, especially on a newbie," Veronica smirked, checking for their Uber.

"Shut up, I saw you flirting with that busboy. Really V? He's as vanilla as B's milkshakes,"

Betty laughed, "No, that would've been Jughead. He seemed nice though."

"Archie was blushing and everything, he had no negative reactions, did he B?"

"No, but he seemed to be more of a wildcard, he could've just been playing nice. You know, he is at work," Betty emphasized, grabbing her coat from coat check and slinking it over her baby pink dress.

"Can you give me an ounce of hope please? He looks delicious."

Betty rolled her eyes, following Cheryl's lead to the car. They always requested the same ones, usually sub boys – as they liked to call them- that kept their phones on and jumped at the chance to drive them around.

"Hello Mark, how are you doing tonight?"

The driver bowed his head a little and didn't make eye contact, "I'm doing very well Dame, how are you? How are you Lady and Mistress?"

"We're excellent, thank you for asking Mark. Now tonight I need you to drop of Elyse first because she has work in the morning, then myself then Vera. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Dame," his sandy complexion made darker in the shaded windows of his fine SUV, his hands maneuvering the wheel deftly, not needing to get directions.

Betty unlocked her front door and stepped into the condo, the soft, muted colours coming into focus as she turned on the light and locked the door. Stepping out of her heels and padding her way across the shining floor to her room, she slipped off her wig and wig cap, her blonde curls intact in a flattened bun. She opened her walk-in closet and placed the wig on its stand to be brushed later, next to a few of her favorites when going out, all in a neat row on display.

She gingerly took off her dress, taking care in placing it on a sheet on a footstool to be cared for tomorrow when she wasn't unusually exhausted. She hopped into the shower, nearly burning herself to ease the tension she had been feeling in her body from working more than usual at a desk. Her skin feeling fresh and warm as she stepped out in a fluffy white towel, swiftly continuing to take off her makeup and go through her, luxurious compared to the average 25-year-old woman, nighttime routine.

Everything in this place was immaculate, as to her nature of order, while the other girls attained such a state in their homes from both ladies and gentlemen service bottoms that paid them to clean their home. Yes, there truly is such a thing, a joy in a little sub's heart when they're able to serve and be useful, fulfilling the service and structure they crave. Both had their regulars, but Betty either did it herself or hired a vanilla cleaning service once a month for the things she couldn't get to based on her schedule at work or other commitments with the two other Dommes.

She checked her phone as she was about to place it into its charging station from the night, trying to distance herself from anything work-related before she went to the office in the morning, finding texts from both, saying different versions of "goodnight" and how Cheryl was already doing research on Gem, obviously too excited to find something shiny in a familiar territory. Though she dismissed them with messages of "sweet dreams" and the like, she gave her good wishes before distancing herself from the phone, leaving it in the living room.

Betty glanced over the space, checking everything was locked and tidied before making her way to bed of crisp white sheets and picking up her book, something vanilla for a change to not make her head swirl with ideas or have vivid dreams as a result. Finally, when her alarm clock hit 1am, she clicked off her lamp with a remote and set down the book, trying to let her mind go blank before the usual chaos of the week began at an ungodly hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please refer to my "Chapter One" author's note for warnings and disclaimers. Also, I will be uploading a new chapter every Tuesday (and I have several chapters cued up so there will definitely be more content coming for those of you that are enjoying it so far)!**

Walking into the office at 6:30 am with her stacks of research from the weekend, she could smell the coffee from the lobby, greeting the young girl, Anna, at the front, who sipped on some fancy latte of a chain coffee shop. She seemed to just get there herself, her coat still on and her keys still in her hand as she turned on the computer.

"Have a good weekend Anna?"

Her green eyes turned up and she gave a warm smile, "It was pretty normal, but I had to go furniture shopping for the new apartment, it was pretty fun actually. You should come over for dinner to see the new place."

"I would love that! You know how to reach me," Betty jokingly winked before stepping her kitten heels over the low pile carpet to the doors, the full force of the coffee smell hitting her.

She walked into a glass office and placed a folder on the desk, full of information for different politicians running in the city elections in a few months' time. Then checking through other papers, walked over to a cubicle of her friend Josie that worked in the entertainment section of the website section of the publishing house. She did her a favor of running through countless blogs for opinions on underground and very indie bands while Josie did interviews over the weekend, needing to do a fair amount of travel which was never opposed by her. The interviews she got were always eaten up and at minimum doubled their sales by reaching to teenage girls and hipsters alike.

Betty walked to her office, also enclosed in glass, one of the offices that actually gave a view of the city and natural light. Also, very neat, but more organized chaos with notes on spreads and important dates to keep the team on track for publishing online and going to the presses. She used one of the glass panes that face the "floor" (as everyone referred to the cubicle area as) as a big whiteboard, colour coded and filled with charts, names and tables that would help to organize thoughts, tasks and emails throughout her day.

Josie knocked lightly on her glass door, sauntering into the room as Betty fired up her computer and unpacked her bag, "Hey, you were a total lifesaver, I owe you one."

"It was really no problem, I didn't have a lot to do over the weekend," a lie, but an innocent one, "How did it go?"

Josie lit up at the question and handed Betty one of the two cups she was carrying, "It went very well and I'll be writing it up today, it'll definitely be in next week's publishing for the site, I need your help deciding on the pictures to use though, I'll email them after I get the meat of it edited and a rough setup going."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you later," Betty smiled, sitting down at her desk and already dreading the 70 emails that popped up as unread. Buckling down, she responded and got to work.

At lunch, she got an email from one of the directors asking to go up to the book publishing section upstairs to give feedback for layouts. It wasn't highly unusual to go upstairs, but she hadn't been there for at least 3 months after being on top of the summer and school editions of articles and spreads. She had been sending up Kevin to work it out, her partner in the editing and management of this place, but he texted her saying he was going to be coming in to work at night to take over.

She carefully put away her salad and lunch bag onto a table at the side of her small office and walked onto the floor, waving to familiar faces that looked up as she walked by. Taking the elevator and greeting some people from other floors inside, Betty went to the 11th floor, walking into a much less chaotic scene than what usually awaited her on her floor. Not that it wasn't busy, it just seemed quieter, with most people reading on their screens and highlighting and making notes, or some editing photos, sipping on energy drinks or tea alike.

Betty strode to the senior editor's office, familiar to her until it came into view, there was a small team in the office and standing in a disheveled parody of a suit that looked endearing and almost intentional was Jughead. Her head became light and she took the opportunity that she hadn't seen her yet to get some water from the cooler, her thoughts rushing.

 _Fuck fuck fuck, what if he recognizes me? Fuck. I'm so screwed. What if he mentions something? I could lose my job._

She drank deeply, made her mind go blank before working her way over again, the team still pouring over papers and seeming to be getting heated in conversation. She knocked hard enough to be heard over their buzz, Jughead looking up and motioning for her to come in before pointing at one of the images as she opened the door.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that you're Betty from downstairs?"

"Yeah, what can I help with?"

"The cover for this one book has been debated for too long and I need someone to make an executive decision and the author's headshots for the back have been changed at least 12 times."

She nodded at the team, "I get it, happens all the time with us. Let me see." She stepped over to the desk, where he turned the images towards her, the team nearly holding their breath.

"Give me the context of the book," Betty looked up at him, inquiring.

"Murder mystery, trigger warnings as long as a grocery list, incest and the like, going for the disturbing antagonist that makes your skin crawl. The author just looks too innocent and straight out of a magazine to pick anything."

"Then we can do juxtapose where this cover, creepy and dark as hell, contrasts to the greyscale, brightness toned down picture of this one," she held up a flawless picture of the young woman smiling brightly, "so it creates a shock. It also will be contrasted so harshly so that when people talk about the book, they comment on how beautiful and non-fucked up the author seems, boom, intrigue and buzz about her."

"Alright, go with the A7 and headshot 3, take down the brightness a bit to make it not jeer at the reader," he was speaking to someone, obviously taking notes.

"You guys can go and get this moving, we're already behind."

The team filed out of the room, Betty still standing, glancing over the glossy pictures with Post-It notes stuck to each with different levels of scrawl.

"Thanks for the help Cooper, we just kept running in circles with this damn book and someone brought up your name."

"I'm glad to help then," she looked around the messy office, "I didn't catch your name."

"I go by Jones, the rest gets typed on books and to be honest, a bit too old-fashioned and rich supremacist for my taste."

She nodded, noticing old typewriters on a bookcase along with stacks of books.

"Would you like to have a seat for a bit? Unless you have other things you need to get to."

"I can spare a few minutes," she sat in one of the facing chairs, choosing to look at him directly, now getting nervous again, "I didn't know Malone left."

"Yeah, decided to retire out of the blue at 50, I'm not complaining though. I was a manager at a self-publishing company so this is a different challenge from all those Christian writers," he joked, looking at her closely.

"Have you written anything I would know about?"

"I do more mystery and vintage styled works so I'm not sure, but the pen name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones III."

"You're _that_ Jones? Your book on the Riverdale 'Murders and Sins' was brilliant and well researched. I got pretty creeped out when that came out, I'm from there."

"No shit? I went to Southside, I'm guessing you went to Riverdale High."

"Yeah, guess our paths never crossed."

"It's kinda easy with the whole culture thing, but I'm glad to have met you Cooper. Want any autographs?" he joked, spinning a pen in his hand, his eyes glittering.

"I didn't bring anything with me for you to sign, next time," she smirked, getting up from her chair, and making a move towards the door, reaching for the handle, turning to say goodbye before his next words made her blood go cold.

"We must have met before, you look too familiar."

"Maybe in passing, bye Jones," she looked back at him, giving him a reassuring smile before walking out to the floor, careful not to look back to see if he already changed his task or if he was looking at her as intently as he had before. She wouldn't work herself up until he said something direct, though she hoped he didn't look further.

The rest of her day had been a whirl as usual, closing off her computer at 5 and rubbing her eyes from the strain. Packing up her things, Kevin walked into her office, knocking on one of the panes too late to ask to come in, "Hey, how was your day?"

"Long, but okay, I sent you an email about stuff I couldn't get to today. There's a few edits I went over, but my brain is fried right now so I'm of no use."

"I get it, I'll get to it once I settle in, now get home and get some rest. That's an order," Kevin winked, he knew the meaning behind his words. He was one of the first people that knew about her lifestyle, and he would certainly take it to the grave, though she knew he had a few skeletons and leather in his closet too.

"You can't boss me around Kevin," she mocked angry, crossing her arms and posing, "You know who you're talking to."

The few people left in the office were well out of ear shot and wearing headphones so they didn't have to censor themselves.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're too tired to be convincingly scary, go home Betty!" he pleaded.

"She grabbed her stuff and slipped on her coat, shooing him out her office to lock it up for the night, "If you're here when I come in, I will actually smack you."

"Fine! I won't pull an all nighter, but you're not pulling another 12 hour shift without me, I'll be in I promise. What did I miss today?"

He walked her out to her car to make sure she was safe and to gossip until he absolutely had to do work. The bright parking garage holding a scattering of cars compared to the morning.

"I met Jones, that new senior editor, from upstairs today. Had cover and headshot issues, super quick errand really."

"Yeah, he never really needs intense help, more of a second opinion away from the gaggle he has. He's pretty cute huh? Like that rugged, hipster bad boy aesthetic y'know?"

Betty unlocked her car with a beep, placing her stuff into the back seat, "I guess, I honestly didn't pay too much attention," she lowered her voice, glancing around the concrete, "I saw him at Mystique."

"Fuck! Did he recognize you?"

"I'm not sure, he seems like he can't place it. Either way, I was just _there_ , I wasn't doing demonstrations or anything. Still, you get it."

"I think you should actually talk about it to him before it gets to be something you can't control."

She closed the back door a little too harshly, "Yeah, I think you're right. Fuck. I didn't wear a mask or anything that night, what was I thinking?"

"He doesn't seem super uptight so I think if you just mention it to him in person or something, he could be super cool with it and not say anything. Especially if he doesn't start digging."

She didn't even think about that, going pale and Kevin continued, holding her by the shoulders, "Think of it this way, if he researches or whatever, there's a much higher chance that he'll keep his mouth shut. But wait, why was he there in the first place?"

"He was supporting a friend."

"There! That's even better chances."

"I still don't like the risk Kev."

"I get it, but just keep me updated. You seriously need to get home."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Have a good night!" she said as she started the car, eagerly pulling out her spot and making her way home.

Stepping into the condo and locking the door, Betty placed her takeout onto the spotless counter, kicking off her small heels haphazardly in the moment. Diligently, she put away her work things and slipped out of her grey pencil skirt and pink blouse into a comfy pink satin set.

She turned on the TV as she dug into her Thai food, checking her phone.

A few texts from Cheryl saying, "OMG B, she allowed me to follow her profile! So excited!", " she's a pup! I love it!", "She's the cutest! And she's not owned or under consideration!", "I sent her a message, I'm so nervous! You're still at work aren't you, you fucking workaholic, text me when you get this"

Which she executed, inquiring with a simple text, immediately receiving a response: "WE EXCHANGED NUMBERS AND SHE SAID THAT MY PROFILE LOOKS GREAT AND WE'VE BEEN TEXTING AND IT'S BEEN GREAT"

Betty responded with encouraging and cautious words, but told her she was going to bed, a white lie, but she wanted a bit of peace. Still eating, she grabbed her laptop from her desk, plopping back down onto her plush white couch, starting it up.

Once it connected to her WiFi, the notifications started flooding in, most being from work and YouTube notifications, but there were a few notifications from what she liked to call her "Dark" email that had all of her kink and BDSM related things associated with it.

Some emails were requests to follow her on certain sites, a few were promotional deals for stores and Etsy shops, some PR requests to review items and post it on Instagram etc. What she usually had to sift through, but never gave much thought to was sub applications. She received maybe 3 per day, some from across the country, some from different continents. All of them were read through along with their emails, but a good majority did not receive a personalized reply expressing her apologies, but she was not looking to train, mentor or even allow provisional submission at the moment.

Tonight, she had 5 applications, finished her dinner and read through 3 of them, all not fitting her needs and one she suggested asking Cheryl or Veronica (in their scene names) to inquire about mentorship. The 4th application had no message attached, just an application, where the name gave her a near anxiety attack. It read "F.P. Jones. Prefers to be referred to as Jones or Jughead."

She closed her laptop with a slap and stared at it. She was trying to control her breathing, running to the kitchen to get a glass of water and gulping it down greedily.

 _He's got to be messing with me. He can't be this cruel. He's really going to fuck up my job… I need to talk to him tomorrow to sort this out. You can do this Betty. You're okay._

She let a few tears fall onto her flushed cheeks, but hastily wiped them away, searching her cupboard for a sleeping pill among her vitamins. Betty greedily punctured the blister pack and swallowed the bright blue pill, breathing by the sink with her eyes closed.

She resolved to deal with him on her lunch or fire him an email to meet her at her office at some point if she couldn't find him. These thoughts made her calm down and rationalize, but there was still a painful little knot at the pit of her stomach with worry and nerves. She didn't want to cause the other girls alarm so she didn't mention it, so she tried to clear her mind with some television, allowing the pill to kick in and start making her drowsy.

She carefully put her takeout containers in its paper bag to be dealt with tomorrow and quickly went through her nighttime routine, hastily climbing into bed as her yawns became more and more frequent. She easily slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Same Disclaimers as before, but this chapter starts getting into the more smuttier things that will occasionally pop up in the story, so there's that warning out of the way! (Also, sorry it's being uploaded pretty late today, but don't worry, Tuesdays are a solid upload day for me, now I just have to find a consistent time... anyways! Enjoy!)**

The next morning was an efficient blur at the office, emails and meetings, Betty was starving by the time her lunch break came. Her computer open to scroll through web statistics as she finished her sandwich, Anna stepped in.

"Just a few calls for you Betty, sorry to interrupt."

She brushed off the crumbs from her navy pencil skirt, reaching out her hand for the neat little stack of notes, topped with neat handwriting, "You weren't interrupting anything, don't worry. I'll get right on these, thanks Ana."

Betty took a sip of water from her pastel mug, still looking at the screen when she heard another knock at the door, her raising her finger in pause to the visitor as she scrolled down a few more items and wrote down a note about the trends. Finally she looked up to see Jughead, lazily looking around her office, the door closed. She nearly let out a yelp of surprise before she breathed and greeted him, "Good afternoon Jones, how are you today?"

He turned to see her glass pane of notes as he responded, "I'm good and yourself?"

The fact that his back was turned to her made her have a knee-jerk reaction of annoyance, preferring any sub to be facing her unless she moved about them.

 _He isn't your sub, calm down._

She chastised herself mentally as she responded warmly, "Busy, but you caught me at a great time, what can I do for you?"

That's when he finally turned to look at her directly, his blue eyes piercing her, "I was wondering if you got my application?"

Her heart dropped into her stomach, she played her features into one of calm dismissal, "That's what I was going to come see you about today actually."

"Oh?" he inquired, smirking at the success of his sleuthing of finding her identity online.

"Yes. Jones…" she hesitated, looking away for a moment, collecting her thoughts, "I don't know what sick game you're playing at, but this could affect my job if it gets out and I would really prefer it didn't. So could we just pretend we never saw each other at Mystique and everything."

He looked genuinely confused, prompting Betty to speak again, "What is it?"

He spoke quietly in her direction, still looking directly at her, though she was surprised he could hold her gaze at the moment, "There's no game Betty. Did you even look at my application?"

Startled was an understatement, floored was a tad more accurate. Looking at the door, her mind almost audibly flipped, her posture straightening, "No I did not. I thought you were trying to mess with me Jones. So, I must ask bluntly, is it a serious application and request?"

"It is."

She folded her hands in front of her, weighing her options as he continued to look at her with surprising neutrality, "Then I'll read through it, but I must ask that you sign a nondisclosure agreement, no matter the outcome, I can't risk my job and position. Surely you understand that."

"I do," he nodded at her, his posture slightly better after just a few minutes of talking to her.

"Alright, do you have a personal email that you'd prefer I send the documents to?"

"I'll email it to you when I get back upstairs, I need to get going."

She stood up and presented her hand, Jughead deftly took it and shook it, looking directly at her, "I look forward to reading your application tonight Jones, though don't get your hopes up."

He released her hand, smirking, "Of course, I look forward to the email Cooper."

He saw himself out, closing the door behind him, loping to the elevators, leaving Betty in a state of controlled breathing and barely controlled excitement and fear.

 _Did that just happen? Wait wait wait…_

She looked back at her computer, still showing many arrows and graphs, which she closed down. Opening up her emails, she cleared her mind and got to work again.

That night when she got home, she had to truly work discipline in not touching her laptop until long after she cooked her dinner, ate it and cleaned up, her eyes continuously flickering back to it during her ministrations. She was nearly bouncing when she did everything she set out to do before satisfying her curiosity about Jones, starting the computer and impatiently waiting for her email to load.

She found his message quickly, opening the attached file, burning white in the near darkness of her apartment. What she did expect came in fewer percentages than what she saw. Everything was written with care, height, build, medical history, doctor's reports, bloodwork results complete with signatures from his doctors in the photocopied papers. Athletic ability was listed as casual, listing rock climbing and boxing as the main commitments he kept with his schedule. A long list of books and movies was introduced, mostly in the horror and mystery category, but there was still socially acceptable classics and dramas included, she gave care to read over this portion though the real teller was in kinks, they survey, past experiences and any classes attended and where.

She was nearly sweating when she scrolled to that category, but she decided to send him an email attaching the nondisclosure agreement, leaving him a message of, "Still reading through, have this in the meantime. ME"

Going back to the application, she heard a notification sound, making her look back to her inbox where a reply was waiting for her, "Take your time, I'll get right on reading through the papers. I'll get them to you tomorrow on my lunch. Paper copies are much better. JJ"

Her heart jumped a little, minimizing the tab and finally letting her eyes scan the darkest secrets of Jones, but what surprised her was that a lot of the categories were blank. Kinks had a few things placed in, rope, bondage, choking, impact play with hard limits being only scatplay and watersports. At the bottom of the provided list format, there was note section which showed his neat writing, "I have not had enough personal experience to confidently grow the list, but I am excited to try much more out with someone who is skilled and knowledgeable."

She nodded at the statement and continued to read through his survey, for most of the responses 0 being not interested at all and 3 being very interested, he marked either a 2 or 3.

 _Very eager boy. I can work with that._

Betty shook her head, trying to clear her head as kinky scenes involving that mysterious man started playing out in her head. She pushed on.

His list of personal experiences of service and submission was blank which intimidated her slightly, usually people came to her with at least a prior relationship with some form of dynamic, but this guy was continuously surprising her with the lengths that he as going for something that didn't seem like he could know that he truly wanted. At least until she saw the classes and events list which he wrote tiny and in two columns in order to fit it all in, KinkCon, local dungeon munches, petplay parties, RopeCon, TeddyCon, dungeon mixers, fetish nights the list went on, but the thing that surprised her equally was the sheer number of classes that he had taken, with every instructor name listed, even if he took same sort of class multiple times and went to others taught by other educators.

The amount surprised her along with the fact that he had no previous exposure to a dynamic, but it also gave her a thrill that he would be fresh to mould him to her preferences.

 _IF you accept him. A big if Betty._

This was approaching the end of the application which was a large 20 pages worth of information, finishing with aftercare and preferred titles. His aftercare listed a specific note again to her, "I don't have enough experience to have an aftercare regime but am reflective and vocal about my needs in this setting." With three suggestions listed in the section being video games, food and sleep.

In the "Preferred Titles" portion, only a small, careful note was present, reading "I don't have any one title that grabs me, but I would like the one or few that grab me to come organically and please my Dominant and suits our dynamic."

At the end where he states that everything is presented to the best of ability and honesty without fear of judgement or sharing on the part of the Dominant/Top (depending on the negotiated relationship) before an interview and beginning of negotiations, his name is signed fully, designated: Forsythe Pendleton Jones III in messy and elegant script.

Another note met her at the bottom of the page, "Thank you for your time and consideration for this opportunity. JJ"

This warmed her heart, reading his not careful, messier scrawl at the bottom of the document, his obvious effort going into the careful printing of the other pages compared to this legible scrawl, done in haste.

She got up to pour herself some wine, then sat back down on her couch with her laptop, taking a few sips before replying to the previous messages between them.

"When would be the best time for an interview? I'm available Saturday morning at 10 am. ME"

She set it aside, turning off her television and scrolling on her phone, replying to text messages from Veronica, being mysterious in what has been up with her. A phone call or brunch would surely remedy that attitude, Veronica couldn't keep anything from her in person and neither could Betty.

A notification dinged next to her, leading her to lift the computer back onto her lap, clicking on the new email.

"Saturday 10 am works for me, should I prepare a list of places to eat or do you have a preference? (Also, would giving you my number be easier?)"

She replied quickly, "I have a place which I'll email to you tomorrow, I get a guaranteed private room. For the phone situation, I will only give you my number if I deem you a potential candidate after the interview."

"Understandable. See you tomorrow. JJ"

She usually got some insistence from other potentials, but that made up her mind about their character and she did not have a soft spot for submissive brats. She was not one to deal with tantrums and whining, it was not her preference, she knew plenty of Tops and Dominants that loved the challenge, but Betty couldn't stand it.

She couldn't get Jones out her head, she didn't really notice him the first few two times they had spoke, but now she had started to notice how handsome he was. Sipping on her wine, laying on her sofa with her phone on her chest, she daydreamed about pulling that black hair to look up at her and how his blue eyes would look, would they be vulnerable? Would they be in awe? She craved to find out and it wasn't helping that she didn't cum for over a week, her body craving release and now having a potential submissive in the mix made her body weak with need.

She tidied up the living room, getting ready for tomorrow and strode to her bedroom, opening her nightstand. A neat litter of toys gleamed up at her, but she chose a simple pink vibrator and climbed under the covers, shimmying off her pastel cotton shorts and panties and turning on her toy, rubbing it up and down her already wet slit. She was already sighing at the touch and she couldn't help the image of Jones' eyes looking up at her while he licked her pussy slowly, taking care to spend time adoring it. Betty was overwhelmed with the sensation and she was already panting at the thought of him between her legs. Continuing her line of thought, she imagined his fingers slowly fucking her as continued to focus on her clit, her actions mimicking what she was seeing behind her closed eyes, her pussy getting tighter and responding beautifully to her thoughts. She was getting desperate and started fucking herself with her fingers fast, rubbing her clit with the vibrator in dizzying circles, making her pussy clench, ready to cum after all of the slow torture. Betty focused on the thought of her edging her on, going faster and faster, licking her pussy as if his life depended on it, moaning with delight and desperation just as she was, fucking herself in his place. She came hard, biting her lip to not scream from the overwhelming release, her vibrator and fingers all wet from her ministrations. She was left panting and kept her eyes closed, riding out the waves of orgasm, trying not to let the image of him between her legs fade too quickly.

But she knew she had to sleep, so she got up in her state and walked to the bathroom to wash her hands and the vibrator and got ready for bed. She pulled on her panties and sleep shorts again and climbed into bed, a wave of exhaustion hitting her and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She tried to push the thought of him visiting her again in the office away from her mind, but in between tasks it would keep bubbling to the surface, teasing her and reminding her of last night.

 _Keep it together Betty. You both haven't agreed to anything yet, breathe._

But the darker side of her brain kept whispering the things she would do to him if they did agree which made her legs clench together under her desk, making her shake her head and take a long drink of water from her mug. She was about to snack on a granola bar when she heard a light knock at the door, looking up she saw him and she waved him in, her heart beat peaking as she got a good look at him. Simple grey slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves done up and no tie, he looked simply handsome and she had to act as if she didn't notice which was difficult.

"Hey, I'm just taking my lunch early, so I figured I would bring the papers now," he placed a thick Manilla envelope on her desk, putting his hands into his pockets comfortably.

"That's great thank you," she grabbed the envelope and placed it into her bag so she wouldn't forget it, though it was more of an act in front of him.

"So I looked up the restaurant you sent me this morning and it looks really nice, great reviews. Should I pick you up on Saturday?"

"No, I would prefer us to meet there, but in the future if we decide to have a relationship then I would expect some events for you to pick me up for. But I'll give you plenty of notice for that."

"Good," he chuckled and ran a ran through his hair nervously, "My car's kind of a mess at the moment so it would take a hefty effort to make it ready for you."

She laughed lightly, deciding to lean against her desk in front of him, "I get it, mine is almost sterile if I'm honest."

"Then I may ask for pointers," his eyes lighting up in humor looking at her, his long lashes and gaze making her forget for a moment that she needed to be distant before anything was decided, but she felt a tug to him. An energy between them that she couldn't place.

"I wouldn't mind helping direct you, that's kind of what I do," a double meaning which he seemed to catch and he smiled at her, then looking up at the clock on the wall and frowned at it.

"I have to go, but I look forward to more instructions for Saturday."

"For sure, have a good day."

"You too," and he was gone, his normal lope becoming more of a stride in his haste to get upstairs and attend whatever it was that pulled him away from her and that small moment.

She bit into her granola bar little harshly before a ding on her computer sounded a reminder about a meeting she was running in the conference room. Quickly finishing up, she took a sip of water and presentation files for the team, striding over early to set up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you all are liking the story so far (at least I know I am!) and seriously, if you even give me a smiley face in the review section I will be so grateful to know I'm getting my words out in an effective and entertaining manner. Same as before, this is adult content so only 18 years and over readers only please (this is to protect people such as myself that are actually in the community and to instill the values and rules that this is an adult lifestyle) etc. Same disclaimer as chapter one, but I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

The rest of the week was a blur of work and sleep, not leaving much else to think about, except for the small glimpses of thoughts that drifted towards Saturday which finally arrived. She didn't need to send Jones more instructions other than to wear something business casual level to the restaurant, the only interaction that she had with him for the rest of the week. Betty woke up at 6 in order to work out in her condo's gym and to have plenty of time to get ready which was a task in itself, leading to scattered clothes, trying to make up her mind while her hair was up in a towel. She decided to go for a form-fitting navy dress, a slight edge of formal, but casual enough not to intimidate him too much. She was shaking slightly as she put on her makeup, nervous and breathing deeply, she always had nerves before these interviews. No matter how many times she did it, it was a test for both parties involved and had a level of decisiveness that was slightly intimidating.

She dried her hair carefully, giving it waves as she worked the hairdryer over the tresses, constantly checking herself to make sure she made the right decision with the dress. She checked her phone after her hair was set and she was coming close to the time she wanted to head out to be there just on time for the reservation.

Slipping on heels and grabbing a small purse that she prepared, she headed down to her car to make her way over. The entire ride over she blasted symphony music to try and calm her down, keeping her mind on the task at hand. A few blocks before pulling into the driveway, she turned down her music so it wouldn't be jarring once she got back and pulled into a spot easily. She was 5 minutes early and tried to guess if Jones was already here and if so, which car was his.

As she was thinking this and touching up her lipstick, she saw movement in the corner of her eye, Jones stepping out from a sleek black, high end car, something she definitely didn't pin as his. She didn't get a good look at him until he met her next to his car, his hair messily combed back, but still beautiful. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt and grey slacks, offering his arm to her she saw engraved "III" cufflinks and a glistening vintage watch. Surprising her once again as she took his arm and they headed towards the double doors.

There was a young man at the stand, talking to a young woman before they noticed them sauntering in.

"Cooper, lovely to see you again, and good morning to you both," he nodded before asking them to follow him. Betty finally let go of Jones' arm, feeling a loss in leading him to the private table.

They sat down and were lectured on the brunch specials, but asked for a moment with the menus, Betty wanting to give him a chance to decide on what he wanted to eat, while she pretended to view the menu.

The waiter came back and recorded their orders before efficiently walking out to close the translucent curtains, far away from the other guests.

Sipping on her water, Betty began, "So Jones, I see you have no previous experience."

He smirked, "I figured you would jump right in. But yeah, I've only went to classes and watched videos and read books, no first-hand experience."

"That's not a bad thing, it's just unusual. In my experience there's at least one relationship that had an element of kink or a 24/7 dynamic that makes them feel drawn to trying an application."

"Well," he took a sip of his water as well, the waiter coming in with a coffee tray and setting it on the table, "I'm not usual. Thank you," he said the young man as he walked out of the room

She fixed and poured her coffee, stirring delicately, "So tell me then, what are you looking for out of this? You're obviously well taught and trained, it would almost seem that you're more of a dominant to be honest."

"It would seem that way, but a lot of it just pure curiosity and finding my niche."

"Now what about Gem?"

"I accompanied her for 90% of those classes, but the first few is when I realized that I actually really liked everything we were learning and it just became something I spent all of my free-time on and honed in on. I couldn't get enough of it."

"Trust me, I get it. That was me when I first started."

"When did you first start out in this lifestyle?" he sipped on his coffee, carefully placing it back on the white table cloth.

"I was 18, I finally let myself look more into the community and get experience right when I was legally able to. I had inklings of these sort of desires back to my first boyfriends, but I never did anything with it until much later."

"It took Gem dragging me out almost 2 years ago for me to find it if I'm honest. But once I was out there, I was hooked."

"When I saw you at Mystique, I thought you were just being a good friend, I only got vanilla vibes from you."

He smirked, "I can be surprising."

"Well colour me surprised Jones."

The waiter came in, bringing in their respective meals, eggs benedict for her and a complex omelette for him. They had a few moments of silence when they had their first few bites, exchanging comments on the quality of the dishes.

"Now Cooper, what's your usual treatment for submissives and the expectations around it?"

She finished chewing and took a sip of coffee to get a moment to think, "It's really individual to the submissive and the dynamic usually becomes very specific. For instance, I had both a kitten and pup in my care for a year that would spend weekends with me and have play time. Other than that, we didn't do too much, that was in my college years. I had one boy who was a live-in slave for a year as well, he would cook, clean and serve in my home at the time and I would train him for high protocol and more service submission tasks. He was then perfectly trained for his current Mistress and wife now. I must say though, I've only had sex with 2 of my submissives, and even then that was special circumstances and is not something you should be expecting."

He nodded, "I'm looking to explore my submission and start off relatively slow if that's okay."

"Of course it is, you also need to understand that though I enjoy treating my submissives like property, I encourage them to give me feedback of what is working, what is difficult, what is rewarding and the like. I don't like them holding anything back. It doesn't work and corrupts the power exchange."

"I can work with that."

"Now at work, you can only see me occasionally and when we do we must act friendly, nothing more. I don't want to start drama or attract attention to it."

"I completely agree. So what will be the best course of action for contact?"

"I would say texting, phone calls in the evening and the weekend meetups. Weekends are my time to get mostly everything done and when I play and train."

"We can arrange times to meet up in the future so that we still get everything we need to done. Now what would the weekend situation look like?"

"Usually I would have serious submissives sleep over after about a month of training and play. You would have your own room and bathroom at my home for when you stay."

"So does that mean you want to try me out?"

She chewed thoughtfully, giving him a moment of tension, "I would like to try you out Jones. See if you're a good fit."

He smiled, finishing his omelette, looking pleased.

"So I can finally have your number?"

"Yes, I'll give it you when we get to the cars. Speaking of which, there will be designated parking for you, make a note to remind me to give you the parking garage card so you can get in."

He took out his phone and made a note of it, typing fast and then putting it back into his pocket, Betty looking pleased took another sip of water, "Good, I like to give odd tasks and research at random, can you handle that?"

"I'll definitely give it my best effort."

"That's all I can ask for right now, if it continues then I will only demand perfection, understand?"

"Yes…" he faltered and she searched his expression before he continued, "What should I call you, as your title I mean?"

She sat back, crossing her legs under the table, "Mistress is preferable, but just like everything, it's negotiable and can change if we both decide."

"This is less scary than I imagined if I'm honest."

She shrugged, "As I'm sure you've learned in your research, negotiations in the beginning are pretty extensive and will always come up in healthy relationships. Really I wish vanilla relationships set out clear expectations as well as the kinky relationships."

The waiter came in to clear the plates and ask them about when their light dessert should be served so as not to disturb them while they enjoyed their silver pot of coffee to refill as needed. Settled with their answer, he nodded politely and left them to it again.

"May I ask a kind of awkward question?"

"You're encouraged to, though I'll teach you how to properly ask if you can ask a question, continue."

"What's the bill situation? I don't want to assume it's mine just due to social convention, but I also don't want to assume that you would take it either or go half. I would rather make the transition as smooth as possible to show to others that I'm supposed to be with you. For good reason."

Betty could feel a tinge of warmth go to her cheeks and chest, but she smiled at him, "What a good question and excellent forethought," she looked up at him through her lashes, placing her hands in her lap, "I'll be paying this morning. You're, at this moment, my guest and it was preference to bring you somewhere I liked and was familiar with. In the future, it depends on where we're going, if I've chosen it and so on. I try not to impose too much on the financial side of things, it gets complicated."

He shook his head, placing his cup of coffee on the table, "Finance isn't an issue for me, at least not anymore. I used to live in Sunnyside trailer park right up until college."

Her heart faltered a bit, "Really?"

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as you think, but I really worked hard so I could get my folks and sister somewhere better."

"That's honourable, I respect that."

"So no, I have no trouble spoiling you, but I will tell you if it makes me uncomfortable at some point."

She nodded, turning her coffee cup in her hands on the table, almost lost for words, just enjoying being with him had made it difficult to remember it was mainly supposed to be led by her.

He tilted his head, eyeing her and her slow movement, "You're beautiful."

She smiled and blushed at his comment, "Thank you Jones."

"I-," he started, but the waiter came in with small folded crepes covered in powder sugar and filled with sugar.

"Anything else before the bill?"

"No thank you, I'll take the bill in about 15 minutes."

"Excellent madam," he turned and exited the room, causing the gossamer barrier to flutter behind him.

"We're near the end of it I'm afraid, but I think we both got what we needed in order to make a decision to try it out, do you agree?"

"Definitely," his smile reached one corner of his lips and it made her lose her thought for a second, "I'm excited to try it out with you, Mistress."

The word was tried on his tongue will slow care and it affected them both, that one word had a positive reaction in them, making them both eager to start that moment, though they didn't voice it.

Both were attempting to hide the effect it had on them by eating into their crepes and making light comments about it instead of the undeniable spark that had passed between them, making them want to tear out of the restaurant, alas they kept decorum and manners at the forefront of their mind.

There was lighter talk, more conversation than negotiations, forgetting why they were there as they got lost in each other's company and started to talk about work. The bill seemed to come to quick, but truly the whole meal seemed to go to quickly for both of them, not really wanting to say goodbye just yet.

Betty elegantly paid, something that took practice from her once fumbling actions before she became a dominant, dedicating herself to learning to move gracefully and with purpose, carrying herself in how she wanted to be perceived by her submissives. The confidence, even if faked for years, left people dazed and focused on her and the years of pretending had seeped into her being to make her genuinely confident in most matters.

Jones was entranced by her movements and how she carried herself, different from the other girls he had dated in the past who were somewhat jumpy or cowered slightly in their shy nature, Betty carried herself like a Queen around him. Sure of herself and careful with her movements and he started thinking about how she would be riding his face, slow and deliberate or shaky and fast, desperate over him.

He missed a question from her, apologizing and asking her to repeat.

"I was just wondering if you want to go, we've been here 2 hours."

In all honesty, he didn't want to go, but he did have work to do which made him fake a small polite smile when he suggested they head out. Betty did the same as she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her bag, Jones opening the curtain for her to lead them to the parking lot. The chandeliers glittered in the main room over the chatter of the other patrons, served with efficient waiters and waitresses, all darting through the space. He was glad they had a space for themselves, away from them, their own bubble of talk and peace.

Opening the door for her, he offered his arm once again, walking with her to her car.

She turned to him once she unlocked her car, reaching into her purse with a single business card offered to him. Jones holding it in between his first two fingers slipped it into his breast pocket and tapped it twice while looking at her, smiling wider than he had in some time.

"May I kiss you on the cheek Jones?"

"You don't have to ask Cooper," happily accepting the soft brush of her lips on his cheek, making his chest thud.

"Safe, sane and consensual," she winked at the joke and got into her car, rolling down the window as she started it, the engine purring to life, "Talk to you later."

With that she drove off and Jones whispered to himself as he gave a small wave to the back of the car as she turned onto the busy street, "I wouldn't mind it being a tad insane."

Smiling to himself, he took out the business card as he walked to his own vehicle, a vintage rebuild, a fortune and a half to revamp the original rust bucket that his father had driven around for years. He bought it off him when he was able to buy his old man a new car with his own savings from his first book's royalties and it was one of the proudest moments of his life. Being able to give his Dad something in return for helping buy his textbooks ever year of school while he worked at a theatre and a coffee shop to pay for his classes.

Looking at the car and the card in his hand with B. C. embossed on the pale background and her number all written in an old typewriter font, he smiled to himself, noting how his cheeks had hurt from doing the motion so frequently in the past week. His brain was full of her and he was sure he was going to sleep even less than he had in that time, now knowing that there was going to be something between them. Something raw, something dark and intimate that they'll share. He revved the engine, placing the card into his wallet safely and peeled out of the parking lot, sighing when thinking about the work tasks ahead of him when he got home instead of the blonde that he wanted to see.

"You did what?!" Cheryl and Veronica, the only two people that she knew would keep information to themselves. The three that talked openly about their lives to each other with no secrets, no miscommunication.

"I'm taking on Jughead as a sub."

"Well as long as we're on the topic, I'm taking Gem on as a sub too," Cheryl beaming proudly, sipping on her cherry cola on the red velvet couch.

"That's great C, may I ask the dynamic?" Betty asked, trying to pry just a little bit to understand Jones' friend.

"So she's going to be my full-time pup and she's going to stay with me most evenings since she works relatively close to here anyway. She's at that one hipster store with all the leather and records and vapes, all that stuff." She waved her hand to continue the thought as she continued drinking.

"That's not a bad place actually, I've only been in there a few times, but I think Jones would like it, he drives a vintage car."

"Yes! Back to him," Veronica swooped in to bring the attention back to Betty, "How did the interview go?"

"Well it was great, I honestly forgot a few times that it was supposed to be an interview. I kept getting off topic and we just talked a few times before I put us back on track."

"That sounds good, that sounds very good! Actual chemistry!" Veronica nearly squealed.

"Yeah… I'm only a little nervous because he hasn't been broken in."

Cheryl nearly snorted her cola, coughing a little bit before regaining composure, "By anybody? Not even another girlfriend?"

"Nope. From what he said, it was just in classes that he took with Gem. There would obviously be some contact in the workshops- "

She was cut off by Cheryl, "You know that's not the same thing. The energy is different, it isn't as intense as an actual scene or 24/7 dynamic."

Betty bit back, "I know that. But I mean that he isn't totally unaware of the things that I will be bringing up."

"To be honest, breaking him in may the best part," Cheryl said.

"I have thought about it… but it's still a bit nerve-wracking when I think about it too much. Being someone's first."

"Awe you're going to pop his kink cherry," Cheryl batted her eyes, but Veronica responded quickly, "You're going to have to do that with Gem too."

"Well yes, but it isn't a slave kind of dynamic, she's my pet. There'll be a learning curve, but it isn't the same as the corporal punishments we've heard from this one." She raised her eyebrows at Betty who shrugged in response.

Betty turned to Veronica who checked her phone, "What's going on with that redhead, Archie was it?"

It was Veronica's turn to grasp at words, "Well we've been texting. A lot."

"Is he the sub boy we thought he was?"

"Well he's very unknowledgeable, but he's looked up the podcast and hasn't ran away screaming yet. He seems interested, now I don't know if he's just interested in me or Lady Vera. I don't know what I'm hoping for to be honest, I don't know if I can separate the two."

Veronica was tearing up, her shoulders shaking with her bated breath, both Cheryl and Betty coming to bring their arms around her, shushing her.

"Hey hey hey, you both are just talking. You don't know where it'll go yet, we don't know if Archie is looking for one or the other," Betty said, rubbing her back in slow circles, "Either way, if it's nice talking to him, keep talking to him. Try not to overthink it."

Veronica's breath became deep and calmer, "You're right. I just like him is all, he's really sweet and funny and I don't want to scare him away with all this stuff."

"Honey, if he's even close to worth it, there'll be a compromise and communication", Cheryl said, still holding Veronica close as her breathing was becoming more and more even.

The raven-haired girl sighed, and the others let go, but still sat close to her, "I know, he's just different. Good different."

"And that can be scary," Betty said, automatically thinking of Jones and the smiles that were directed her way that morning.

Veronica stood up and turned on her heels towards the two, "Enough blubbering, we have a podcast to run. Ladies? Ready to discuss kink in public with _our_ public?"

With that they went into the room that Cheryl had dedicated to a professional audio setup with gaming chairs, headphones, mixers, microphones, the works for their weekly podcast on kink related subjects that had been growing steadily online, and now were close to being able to advertise online to FetLife. They had been working on this for just over a year and had been slowly increasing the quality of equipment as their show was becoming more and more popular and downloaded in larger numbers.

Sitting in their usual places facing each other around a table, Cheryl completed the technical setups and the familiar intro music and content disclaimer recording of Cheryl's voice played in their ears to indicate that they were recording.

Betty got home late from recording two episodes in a row to keep a week ahead in case of someone getting sick or any other related reason to be unable to record. Being tired was an understatement, her body was aching from the minimum hours of sleep she had been pushing through for the week, finally starting to feel it. She made her way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower to rinse the day away, taking off her makeup. With her fluffy white towel around her, she trudged to her room, already yawning from the welcomed heat of the shower. In her room, she went through her pajama drawer of lively nighttime silks and lace but went to the bottom of it to find her oversized alma mater t-shirt and simple plaid shorts. She was just putting her hair into a bun on the top of her head when she heard her phone buzz with a notification, accepting the placement of her hair, she wandered over to her nightstand where she saw a notification of an unknown number reading:

"Hey, it's Jones. I know it's late but I just wanted to say that I had a really great time with you this morning and I'm excited to see you again. Have a good night."

She smiled at the text message, placed it back on the white table and went to the washroom to finish getting ready for bed, not wanting to text back right away. Though she couldn't help but rush a bit through the routine, she was in bed before she picked up the phone to give a simple reply, an attempted supressed smile on her face reading and rereading the message glowing in her dark room.

"I had fun too. I'll talk to you tomorrow about the next time we'll meet up. Goodnight 😊"

 _Oh god, what am I, 15? A smiley face? Really?_

She berated herself as she saw that he read the message, turning off her phone and hiding under her sheets for a moment when she heard the unexpected buzz of her phone with the notification of his number again.

"Goodnight 😊"

She smiled stupidly, going back under the covers and taking a few deep breaths, changing the number on the top of the screen into his temporary contact name until she found something better, but right now what she had was "Jones" and it made her heart sing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you all are having a good start to the week! Of course, same disclaimers and the like, but I wanted to touch base on something. I created this story, not only for the creative purposes, but also to create something that goes against the "rapey" and non-consensual starts to BDSM or kink stories that are out for sale right now. Subs** _want_ **to submit, people want to serve, Dom(mes) want to dominate, we/they don't need to be forced and threatened for it to happen. Hence, why I'm trying to instill this kind of mindset in this piece of fiction. Of course, your kink is not my kink, but it's still good to have healthy examples of lifestyles out in the open. I hope you enjoy it!**

Midway through her week at work, Betty was feeling antsy from coming in earlier than usual and needing to coordinate teams for more in-depth articles and research for the online posts. She was just about to rip her hair out writing another email for that day when she heard a knock at her office door, Josie had come in with a large coffee with a large B on the side of it and a smiley face in Josie's signature purple ink.

"You're a lifesaver Josie."

"I know, I also wanted to bring a gift before I asked about the article and the proposed layout for Friday's post."

Betty took the coffee and placed it on the desk, gesturing for her to take a seat while she pulled up the folder on her computer, "So I just had to tweak few things editing wise, and honestly I think we should use the risqué pic that Jordon took as the hook for the article on the main page, then in order to get people to subscribe, we can say something like, 'For an exclusive gallery from this shoot, subscribe to the Gold for $4.99/month.'"

"I can talk to tech about it to cut the slideshow and make it subscriber access only."

"That would be great. Other than that, the article was great and I'll send you my edited copy for you to look over and send to Kevin to get it into the cue. Great work Josie."

"Thanks Betty. You've really been pushing yourself the past while, are you okay?"

Betty smoothed her hair, straightening the post it notes on her desk, "Yeah, it's just a lot when we have both a printed and an electronic issue to keep up. I like it, but at least until Christmas I'm scared to take a holiday."

"B that isn't good. Maybe you should talk to higher up for more help or something, at the last meeting you were talking about how finance was reporting intensely great numbers. It maybe possible to get someone else on board."

"I don't know McCoy, it'll sound like I'm whining about the work."

"You put in minimum 12-hour days and you've been doing this for years; HR and the higher ups would probably be happier to see you minimize your hours before you sue them for not paying you and Kevin more. You guys are the ones that do most of the work to get everything out on time and telling us what's working and what isn't. You're both the eyes and the ears of this place, so they better fucking do something to keep you both happy."

"Thanks, but we'll see if I get to it."

Josie sighed, standing up, her small frame lifted by her stilettos, "I mean it B or I'll have to do it myself."

"Before you go, I just sent you an email about 5 minutes ago about some bands that I've started hearing about from other publications, I want you on it."

"Sure thing, see you later."

The rest of her day was stacked with work and phone calls, reminding people of deadlines and giving feedback for submitted work, but when most were leaving, she decided to pack up due to an oncoming migraine. Shutting down her computer and writing down a note for tomorrow, she packed up her bag and locked her office, sighing at the ceiling full of fluorescent lights glaring into the grey space. Walking past some of those still working, she waved to those that looked up and giving different versions of "have a good night" as she passed the weaving cubicles. At the elevator, she waited, massaging her temple until she heard the ding of the approaching elevator, the doors sliding open to reveal Jones looking up from his phone up to her, looking mildly shocked.

"I just sent you a message asking if you wanted to grab something to eat. I've heard that you usually work late so I figured I could bring you back if you wanted."

"That's sweet, but I'm kind of fighting a migraine right now and I don't have any pain killers in my office or car, so I have to drive to CVS or something to pick some up."

"I can get drive you there and we can get some food, how about that?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"In and Out?"

Betty's mouth watered thinking about it, "Sure."

He smiled, running his hand through his hair and they continued down to the parking garage, leading the way to a different, smaller car than the one from Saturday.

"What happened to the other one?"

"Oh the other car? I have two, the other one, which I call Pop, is safe at home. I try not to drive that one around too much, he's a special occasion car."

They both got into the car, Betty taking note that the car seemed to be freshly cleaned, every surface gleaming and smelling like lemon and no dirt on the carpets or a speck of trash anywhere, surprising her from the comment that she heard from him on their brunch together.

"So I'm a special occasion?" she noted flirtatiously, allowing him to take it seriously or as a joke.

"Yes, but the occasion now is I get to take you out for burgers and Advil after work so I'm sorry I didn't have the other one in tow," he smiled, pulling out of the parking space easily and making his way out onto the busy streets.

"I'm teasing, but I must admit, the way you talked about your car being a mess, I haven't seen a mess in either of your cars."

He laughed, switching on his turn signal, "That's because I had Archie work with me on Sunday to clean it out and wipe it down. It was getting bad with the amount of stuff I was hoarding in there. I even found one of my manuscripts from 8 years ago back there."

She laughed, closing her eyes as her temples throbbed, spreading over her forehead and eyes.

"How's Archie by the way?"

Jones gently pressed on the break to stop due to the angry red light in the intersection, watching the cars slide past, "He's good. Don't tell Veronica I told you this, but he really likes her. He wouldn't stop talking about her when we were working on the car."

"That's some juicy news Jones, she would flip, she likes him too."

"God, I feel like I'm in high school again, who likes who and taking girls out for burgers."

"Girls?" Betty emphasized the plural jokingly.

"Like two, gimme a break."

"I was joking, as long as you don't have anything catchable I don't care."

"Oh baby talk dirty to me," he drawled sarcastically, shifting gears and continuing their trek to CVS.

She covered her eyes with her hands to block the shifting street lights that caused a symphony of pain when they crossed over her closed eyelids, "I can, shut up."

"You can what?"

She sighed deeply, feeling the car tilt as they made a right into the parking lot of a CVS, "I can talk dirty."

"Well I hope you can prove that to me sooner rather than later."

She opened her eyes as the car stopped, seeing him look over at her as he undid his seatbelt, winking at him. Groaning, she took off her seatbelt before he instinctively covered her hand with his, "I can go in for you if you want, I'll just be a few minutes, but then you won't have to deal with the ache from the lights."

She glanced over at the store windows, wincing at the glare over the cashiers that looked bored, scanning people's rewards cards. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car, swinging her small purse over her shoulder and closing the door securely.

She heard Jones skitter to her side, locking the car as the store doors whooshed open to reveal he glaring lights that made her feel nausea. Jones swiftly placed her left arm on his, holding her there while she read the signs to see where her relief was hiding. She barely registered the touch, but she felt the buzz of it in her body, feeling more secure in her steps, she strode to the aisle, grabbed the first extra strength tablet box she could find and turned towards the direction of the cashiers.

She felt a tug from him, confused she squinted up at him, "We're going to get you some Gaterade, sometimes my sister pukes from migraines so I would rather you have some at your place just in case."

She sighed as he led her by the arm gently towards the beverages, a teen boy stocking the shelves with diet coke, giving them a disinterested glance before placing more on the shelf, turning the labels to face the front. Jones grabbed a multipack and then let her guide them to the front to check out.

Climbing into the seats, Betty was already tearing away the orange bottle while he was opening the box, tearing the safety seals and pouring two tablets into her open palm, knocking it back nearly too quick before chugging some of the sweet juice. Closing the bottle, Jones placed it in the cup holder and tossed the empty box in the back seat.

"Next stop, burgers," he smiled, enthusiastically changing gears and peeling out of the driveway, it barely registering to Betty who was just hoping for the pills to kick in quick.

In the drive-thru, Jones let Betty read the menu before pulling up to the speaker where a chipper voice came on the PA, "Oh hey Jackie, it's Jughead, can I get uh, 2 number 3s, extra pickles, 2 large orders of cheesy fries, a large chocolate shake and 3 grilled chicken ranch snack wraps."

"Do you want me to sub the drinks from the combos into churros again?" the happy voice rang through the speakers again, Betty looking at it confused.

"Yeah that would be great," looking over at Betty he asked her what she wanted.

"Uh the double cheese burger, no pickles please."

"Got it," turning back to the speaker, he spoke clearly, "And Jackie, a double cheeseburger combo for the lady, hold the pickles."

"And to drink?" Jackie's voice rang clearly in the air.

Betty leaned over him slightly, "Just a coke please."

"Got it, we'll get it ready and bring it out to you at spot 2."

"Thanks Jackie, you're a doll."

The voice responded with, "You're the one paying my minimum wage."

He smiled and drove up to pay the guy at the till, swiping a card and saying hi to those working inside before getting the car into the designated spot.

"You come here often?" Betty laughed, the pain starting to dull to a manageable level.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have brought you to one of the fast food joints where everyone knows me."

"One of them?"

"One of them."

"How are you not like 300 pounds?"

He shrugged, turning off the engine, "It's a gift. Maybe it's the stress from work too to be honest."

"Tell me about it. I needed to start taking sleeping pills so I wouldn't be kept up thinking about work or be on my computer."

He looked at her then, his blue eyes studying her, "That's really not good Betty."

"Yeah," she slouched down in her seat, getting comfy, "I know."

"I just can't get myself to stop writing sometimes, I have a bit of an obsessive personality so the longest I've stayed up was three days straight because I couldn't bring myself to step away from a project."

"Was it worth it?"

"It was my first book. So I would say so, but I was 2 sips away from a heart attack with the amount of coffee I was drinking. I could barely keep my hands on the right keys by the end of it," he laughed, still looking at her.

"So what do you do to unwind Jones? For fun?"

"I could ask you the same thing Cooper."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I like to hurt boys like you, make you beg and plead for more."

Jones couldn't help his body coming on edge, reacting to her words and her expression when they both jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the driver's side window, a lanky boy with two large bags in one hand and a tray with two drinks in the other. Unaware of what he was interrupting and how it could have played out.

"Thanks man," He took in the bags and gave the guy a tip, telling him to hide it so the supervisor wouldn't see, the boy thanking him and running back to the neon signed building with cars lining up in the drive-thru.

Clearing his throat, Jones rifled through the bags and handed over Betty's share while he started to unwrap and devour his share, making Betty look over at wonder at him, continuing to eat even after she was done, sipping on her coke.

She really felt like a teenager then, sitting in the parking lot of a burger place, opening the windows to let the cool night breeze in and turning on the classic rock station. She leaned her seat back, still sipping on her sweet drink when Jones did the same with his chocolate shake, leaning back and listening to the music with her.

The parking lot was nearly empty as the other patrons were either inside or driving to wherever after picking up their meal. Leaving them with another bubble of privacy in the night.

"Jones?"

"Yeah?"

She turned to him, "Are you nervous to play with me?"

He swallowed his drink, shaking his head immediately, "Not at all, I wouldn't have signed up for this if I wasn't sure that this is what I wanted."

"Good answer," she smiled, sipping the last of her drink and placing in one of the bags that they designated as trash.

"When can we do it?"

She thought for a moment, "Saturday, noon. Yeah, that should work for me, how about you?"

He nodded, turning the key into the ignition to make the engine purr awake, making the lights on the dash come alive in the darkness.

"You ready to go?"

She wanted to say no, but she did need to get home, especially for work the next day. Feeling full and sleepy, she yawned, "Yeah."

He cautiously backed out of their spot, and drove the familiar route back to work, when Betty drifted to sleep the moment he turned left out of the parking lot.

She felt a soft touch on her hand, gently grazing the back of it, waking her up slowly. She opened her eyes to see the yellow lights and grey of the building's parking garage, confused for a moment before rubbing her forehead, "Oh god, I'm sorry I fell asleep. I couldn't help it."

"It's okay, migraines take a lot out of people. Speaking of which, how's your head?"

"Better. I still feel the ache if I look directly at the lights, but I'll be okay to drive home."

"Alright," he unlocked the car, both of them getting out, Betty grabbing her purse from the floor and stretching out her tired and aching limbs.

Jones closed his door, walking with her to the car a few spaces next to where he parked. With a beep, Betty unlocked the doors and grabbed her work stuff from the back of his car to place in the front seat of hers, refusing his help.

Ready to get into the car, she realized how close he was standing, making her glance at his lips more than once.

"Text me when you get home," she stated, straightening up and looking up at him.

"I can do that."

"You forgot something," she smirked, buttoning up her trench coat and tying it. Confused, he looked at her trying to read the meaning in her expression. Leaning in, she placed her hands on his chest, making him instinctively touch her arms, holding her there.

She whispered in his ear with clarity and seriousness that made a chill of pleasure go down his spine, "Mistress."

With that she stepped away, her body burning to kiss him, but climbed into her car, turned it on and pulled out of the spot, waving before going in the direction to get out of the maze.

He stood there, looking after her, one hand in his pocket holding his keys to hide his erection from anyone that may have had plans of passing his way under the harsh yellow lights. His cock straining under the fabric of his grey slacks, he breathed and meandered over to his vehicle, climbing in. The slam of his door echoed across the level, but his eyes remained on the steering wheel and his hand gripped his cock over his pants, nearly hurting under the pressure.

 _It was one word. One fucking word, pull yourself together._

But he couldn't shake the effect. The effect of her title, the title of what she was to him now.

He blocked out the thoughts of her standing over him with various tools of torture, himself helpless and willing under her gaze by blasting music that nearly hurt and peeling out of the building, eager to get home to do as he was told. She already had a power of him and his body was excited to know it.

In the morning Betty was just packing to get ready for work when her phone buzzed, zipping up her lunch bag she saw Jones' name and eagerly unlocked it to see the full message.

"Good morning Mistress, I'm just texting to remind you about the parking garage key."

She smiled, nearly giddy at seeing him use the title and remember an instruction from days ago, setting it down after responding simply. She opened her desk and removed a guest parking card from a stack of gift cards she had received from some of her previous cam subs that were all too generous for her work of instructions and humiliation over the internet.

Slipping it into her work bag, she glanced at her phone for the time and made the move to get on her way.

After lunch, she knocked on Jones's door, he was typing furiously on a laptop, his brows furrowed in concentration, waving a hand to indicate the visitor to come in. His eyes didn't leave the screen as his fingers danced over the keyboard, Betty patiently waited, standing against the doorway, enjoying that she had an uninterrupted view for once.

His eyes finally looked up, a glimmer of surprise before composure as he subconsciously adjusted his black t-shirt, standing to reveal jeans as compared to her pastel blue dress and nude heels.

"Casual Thursday exists on the publishing level Jones?"

He almost seemed to blush at her words, "No, just all of my nice stuff is getting cleaned or in the laundry basket."

She walked towards his desk with purpose, placing the card on it, sliding it closer to him.

"Well…" she made it obvious in how she examined him, "Maybe we should get you some more nice things. I like to make sure my property looks nice."

"Pardon?" his voice strained, happy that the desk was covering most of his growing erection.

"I need to make sure that what I own is taken care of, isn't that right Jones? Wouldn't want others to think I take no pride or like to own sloppy things."

He whispered, "Yes Mistress," his eyes flickering down to the ground.

"Too far?" she asked lightly, tilting her head, trying to gauge his reaction,

He took a deep breath, "Not at all. Maybe not even far enough."

He kept his eyes down when saying it. Hearing his words out loud had made him shy, coy at the confession that passed between them. Though he missed her genuine surprise and smile at his reply.

"I think you'll fit very well Jones," she turned away from his desk, heading towards the door.

Turning back, she met his gaze, catching him looking at her ass, "Have a good day at work."

She strode out, making sure not to look back even though all she wanted to do was run back in there and kiss him and grab him by his hair. Betty had to ignore the wetness in her panties that seemed to occur at even the thought of him, let alone the sight.

In the elevator, she thought about how good he looked in his jeans and t-shirt, much more comfortable at his desk than in slacks and a jacket. It would also make sense to her, Southside High where he went was a school that was consistently ravaged with gang affiliations and drug use, not the prep and academics that she was used to in her Riverdale High experience.

She pondered the thought of her attending his high school, a worryingly more comfortable thought than him coming to her school. She already felt protective of him, and she could imagine him causing a stir in the squeaky-clean halls of the place that fed her love of literature and reporting.

Getting back to the floor she made her rounds, reminding people of deadlines and making small talk, keeping an eye on the projects that people were working on while on the clock. Knocking on Kevin's door, he looked up and waved her in enthusiastically.

"Did you get to Ryan about the bugs with the email reminders?"

"Yeah, and Sophie in marketing and Chris in news."

"I completely forgot about the news stuff," Kevin swiveled in his chair, absent-mindedly chewing on his pencil. Betty sat down, putting her phone on his desk and adjusted herself to be comfy.

"Have you thought about bringing up the idea of more people for editing and management? We've been working three positions without the pay for three years."

Kevin brought his eyes to her, coming into focus and still swiveled in his chair, "I really have. I've started seeing a therapist for the stress. Betty how do you keep up with all this?"

She dropped her head back and sighed, "Sleeping pills mostly and the hobby."

Kevin smirked, running his hand over his face, but opened an application on his computer, "Anyways, let's get started with next week's numbers and events."

Bringing her head up, the two of them ran through deadlines and grocery lists of names, the running task list that dominated their work life and was slowly leaking into their every waking moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: All disclaimers are still applicable (surprise surprise)! I've had to take some time off writing in order to study for an exam but don't worry, there's still going to be content every Tuesday and I'm looking forward to writing more material. I hope you like it!**

Saturday morning came in a blur, Betty's alarm clock beeping abruptly, causing her to look up at it in a daze. Her golden hair in a near nest configuration, she clicked the off button, throwing herself back onto the bed and sprawling in the growing daylight. The smell of her freshly washed sheets and the warmth under the covers in the cool morning made it difficult to summon the will to get up. With a deep groan she sat up and slapped her face lightly, squinting at her open curtains, the view of the city's expanse before her.

She could feel her sleeping pill still making her drowsy as she crawled out of bed and drank the glass of water that sat on the nightstand, making her way to the kitchen to unload the dishwasher. Starting her coffee machine, she took a glance at the clock on the gleaming silver stove, 6:21, a sigh of exhaustion leaving her lips as the clanking of dishes in the cupboard broke the silence in her home.

Sipping on her coffee, she picked up her phone, a few messages from the girls who had gone out the night before for a munch at a local dungeon, but Betty had decided to turn in early for the day's events. She couldn't deny that she was both excited and nervous to play with Jones and start their dynamic. The past two nights had been full of them texting and talking on the phone, negotiating and planning for today. They decided that today would be mostly in the vein of showing him her home where he would be spending a decent amount of time in for the foreseeable future and some light play that he wanted her to decide on and surprise him.

Placing her cup on the large counter in her master bath, she started her shower, closing the glass door and setting out her hair products to tackle the mess that was on her head, making her stress out at her disheveled appearance. In the shower, she methodically cleaned and shaved, running through her head of what she needed to do before he showed up, but remembered that the cleaners had done most of it yesterday when she was at work.

She had to focus on her tasks of drying her hair and applying her makeup so she wouldn't get nauseated with excitement. She had already set out her garments for today's events with a simple pair of black leggings and a tight white t-shirt, looking for comfort rather than show today. Betty had also advised him to do the same, not wanting him to show up overdressed for the rather casual occasion that she kept implying.

She did however, slip into one of the plentiful drawers that held more of her lacier undergarments, preferring to know that she still looked amazing under the layers of comfort, though she knew Jones wouldn't be seeing any of it today.

At 9:30, she received a message from him asking if she wanted any coffee when he came over, delightfully, she sent him her usual order and turned on the TV. Betty busied herself, setting out extra towels in one of the guest bathrooms, the one she designated as his in her mind, setting out rope in her play room, all beautifully coiled, the room neat and dimmed to how she wanted it when they came in to play, closing it behind her when she made sure everything looked perfect.

At 10 she got a text that he was making his way up from the lobby, anxious, she subconsciously smoothed her hair and brushed her teeth again before she heard the knock at the door. Barefoot, she padded to the door, looking through the peephole on habit and opened the door to Jones holding a small bouquet of various flowers, a smile touching his cheeks.

"I didn't know what you like so I got a bit of everything."

She smiled, ushering him in taking note of his black t-shirt and softly faded jeans and Chuck Taylors.

"I love them thank you," she took the brown-paper wrapped bouquet and turned left into the kitchen, "Would you like some water or something?"

"It's okay, I think my coffee will keep me good for a bit," he still stood in the entrance watching her snip the flowers' ends and place them into a vase of water.

Without looking up she stated, "You can leave your shoes by the door, but you can place the tray here," gesturing to the empty counter next to her.

Complying he gingerly placed the tray of their drinks on the counter and stepped back to toss off his shoes. He placed them straight and moved to the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

"Did you sleep okay?"

She paused with the scissors, "I think so, how about you?"

He shrugged, "I needed a sleeping pill to calm down enough to sleep."

"Me too to be honest."

Finishing her work, she cleaned up the counter from the mess, trying not to eye him sipping on his coffee, watching her.

Grabbing her own cup, she started, "So this is the kitchen, I know you don't have food allergies, but if you have any preferences for food, snacks or drinks, tell me so I can go out and get some."

She stepped around the island, purposefully nearly brushing against him, "The living room, not much to say other than my desk is off limits simply due to sensitive information for work and other things."

"Same as my desk at home," he followed her at a polite distance.

"Down here is the main hall that gets some people confused, the first door on the left is a half bath, then this is the smaller guest room, and linen closet."

They turned right at the end of the corridor, "On the right is my room," she opened the door, Jones peaking his head in, before she led them inside.

"I don't prefer that you be in here much unless I summon you or need you to do a task in here. The closet is probably where you'll be most familiar with soon, I like my things steamed or ironed before wear, do you have any experience with it?"

She opened the door to the closet, turning on the light, "I do a bit on my own, but to be honest I just let my shirts hang in the bathroom while I shower so I don't have to deal with it. I'm happy to do it for you though."

"Perfect, now, next is your room. I don't think you have any preferences for style, especially since you won't be living here so I don't think I'll need to change it much."

"No, this'll be fine," he looked around the room, swathed in whites and greys, the window open to the city, "Why don't I sleep with you?"

"This is just a preferable arrangement until further notice as we get more comfortable with each other, is that a problem?"

He shook his head, touching the blanket on the bed, "Not at all, I guess it's still just a little strange to me. Learning curve I guess."

His smirk made Betty lose thought for a moment, bringing them out of the room, "Here's your bathroom, I encourage you to keep it clean since that is what I could inspect you on in the future once we establish more concrete rules. And here's my pride and joy, the playroom."

She opened the usually locked door into the dimly lit room, Jones stepping in ahead of her to take it all in.

"Most things are on display on the wall there, but the closet holds more of the repeats and dressers of things. The St. Andrews cross and the over arching suspension rig was done by a friend who did the downtown dungeon's set up and equipment. The room's not as big as I want it, but I'm not in the mood to buy a house just yet."

"I like that the furniture is vinyl from the looks of it, easier clean up."

"Which will also become one of your chores around here is prep and clean up for scenes. Cleaning the toys after we're done and the like."

"How much did each of these floggers cost you?"

"I think the cheapest one on the wall right now is $250 and the one with the carved wooden end is about $1200, that one I've only used a handful of times or just to throw it around on my own."

"What about the paddles?"

"They're not as bad and I have a few people I go to on Etsy that are really good, I would say the majority of them range from $50 to $120. Not bad for the craftsmanship and service."

Betty took one off its hook and let Jones hold it, "I've had plenty of practice with these fuckers," he said indicating to the small holes drilled into the thick wood.

"Hurts like a bitch," Betty joked.

"The bed was custom from a fellow kinkster, the rings drilled into it really make it easier to use it a bunch of different ways. It's the most expensive, but you have to admit it's beautiful. When would you like to start?"

Her question caught him off guard as she sipped her coffee, gauging his reaction, "Literally any time. You're the one in charge right?"

His smirk made her body feel a tinge of anger, but she breathed it out, "Alright, give me your cup and kneel on the floor."

Doing as he was told, his body became heightened, wanting to turn his head to see her grab the ropes from the bed, but resisted the urge.

"We're going to be doing a little rope play today, how do you feel about that?

She kneeled in front of him, holding his chin lightly and making him look into her eyes.

"I'm happy about it… Mistress."

"Now do you remember the safe words we agreed on?"

"Yellow to slow down or I'm getting close to the limit and red for immediate stop."

"Good boy, now are you okay with me kissing you while I tie you up?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright, now I want you to relax," she moved behind him and let her hands roam, getting him to relax in her hands and lean into her motions. Kissing his neck, she gently told him to put his hands up and together, immediately fulfilled. Standing, she started the tie to bring his arms together, winding the hemp rope across his skin and making small knots along the way, reaching his hands, she pulled it behind his head, making him sigh in discomfort.

"Still okay?"

"Yes Mistress, it's just a new sensation."

"And how do you feel with it?" she held the rope so the position was has held, kissing his exposed arms.

"Uncomfortable, but I like it."

"Good boy, we're only going to be doing this for about 20 to 30 minutes, just to make it a clear scene, okay?

He nodded, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his exposed skin.

Betty took another rope, creating an extension knot and continued the tie, letting her hands roam his chest as she took her time binding part of his chest to keep his hands behind his head. Keeping an eye on the safety shears she placed in reach in case of emergency or safe-wording, she continued her ministrations, keeping watch on his breathing.

She moved in front of him, bringing more rope to extend the tie, looking at his face. His eyes were closed and was evenly breathing, holding a part of the harness she made, she lightly grasped his face, "What are you feeling right now?"

She held him like that, his blue eyes steadily holding hers, "Safe. I like the restraint and the feeling of the rope."

She kissed his forehead, petting his hair, "I'm glad, I'll finish this one up and then I'll undo it to make another tie."

"Yes Mistress," his eyes stayed trained on her as she worked. Folding and twisting the rope around him, making him feel secure in the binds.

She moved behind him again, tying the terminal knot, running her hands over the patterns created over his skin. Jones leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around him, swaying them both slightly as she felt their breathing start to match.

"I like this," he whispered to her, trusting her with his weight.

"Me too," she paused, kissing his neck again, "Ready for the next one?"

"Yes."

With that, Betty started undoing her work, slowly working the ends out of the knots, freeing Jones to move along with her movements, pulling him in the directions that she was working.

Finally, she freed his arms, bringing them in front of him and massaged them, both of them admiring the marks left on his arms.

"Now how do you feel about these marks on your arms?" Betty inquired, still massaging, working her way to his hands to massage and hold them while he thought and observed.

"I like them, more than I thought I would to be honest. Is it bad that I want more?"

Betty smiled darkly, "No, no it isn't. Now I want you to sit with your legs out in front of you."

He complied, leaning on his hands until she told him he could lie down.

"But I want to watch you do it."

Bringing his knees up, she started making a column tie running the length of his legs, making it tighter than what she would've done if he wasn't wearing jeans as a buffer.

"Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

"Fully functional," he said, enthusiastically wiggling his feet to show her, loving the look of the web of rope running along his legs and the beautiful woman performing it.

"Now is when you're going to want to lie down."

"Okay."

"I'm going to be doing the same thing to your arms as I did to your legs, how does it feel?"

"Still comfortable, weird that I can't get away if you were a serial killer, but comfortable."

She laughed, kissing his cheek and started on the sigh, observing the calm that washed over him, still letting her hands roam free.

"Can you grasp your fingers for me?"

"They're good, do you mind laying beside me for a bit when you're done the tie?"

"Not at all," she looped the ends together for the terminal knot and crawled next to him, laying down so her body was next to his.

"Is it okay if I put my head on your chest?"

"Yeah, that's okay," his eyes closing in contentment, feeling her warmth and head on him.

Betty let herself put a hand on his chest, letting her breathing match his as he was sprawled out under her.

"I think that's about 30 minutes, but I'm so comfy."

"Me too, just a few more minutes then."

"Just a few more," she rubbed his chest in circles over the cotton, curious about the frame that lay beneath it, but also happy to just lie there with him.

"Alright Jones, you're cut off," Betty joked getting up to untie him, massaging her way down and giving random kisses onto the marks left on his skin, happy to know that her work was on him as a reminder.

Jones sat up and looked at her, moving around and stretching.

"I know we didn't do anything intense in terms of mental or physical pain, but I was wondering if I can do anything for you for aftercare? I have food, we could cuddle or something."

"I'll take food to be honest, I'm kinda hungry."

"Alright, I hope you like spaghetti, I also have some cookies if you want a quick pick me up."

"You're starting to get me," Jones laughed, following her out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Betty moved around the kitchen, starting the meal with ease as Jones lounged on a stool by the counter, munching on cookies.

"I want a name."

"Hmm?" Betty was frying up the ground beef when he broke the sizzling quiet.

"I want my own title. I like calling you Mistress, but I don't want to just be 'Jones' to you."

"You're not _just_ Jones to me."

"You know what I mean."

"I do," she stirred the browning meat, "It'll come with time. How about next time we play I'll try a few ones out and that can be the placeholder?"

"No, now," he joked, taking another bite of a cookie.

"It'll come Jones."

"Why does my own name sound better when you say it?"

She laughed, checking on the noodles, "That isn't your name."

"It's part of my name and it counts."

"Fine, F.P."

Jones made a look of disgust, "Ugh no, my Dad goes by that. Definitely not."

"Alright, Forsythe," Betty felt her cheeks hurt from the amount of smiling she had been doing that day.

"You know what, Jones is a decent fit for now, but," he gestured with the cookie, looking very serious, "I want a name."

"Alright."

"That smells really good, I can't cook worth for shit."

"You rely on takeout that heavily?"

"Unfortunately, anything that isn't already prepared or can be eaten raw is out of my forte."

"So no cooking service on your end?"

Jones paled slightly, "I can learn if you want, it'll take a while though. My childhood and college years were fed by PB & J and burgers."

"In my experience there's at least some level of cooking skill because I do love breakfast in bed on the weekends, or something of the sort while I work or read."

"I can figure it out."

"Honestly, it isn't important at the moment."

"No seriously, I'll look into classes I can take on the weekend or something. Or Youtube. I'm just glad my place has fire insurance at the moment."

"You can't be that bad."

"Pretty close, my sister jellybean lived off lollipops and Capt'n Crunch when I had to babysit her for any length of time."

"I wish you were kidding."

" _I_ wish I was kidding."

They both laughed as Betty strained the noodles and fixed together the dish, giving both of them a helping.

"So Jones, riddle me this, how did you find me to get a hold of me?"

He finished chewing, pointing his knife at her, "Ah so you've finally asked the big question. Well it's a boring story really. After Mystique Gem and I were talking about you three and she brought up the podcast so I looked for it online, then in the show you guys always mention your Tumblr handles so I looked you up first and the rest after. Then at work when I saw you, I could've sworn I knew you and it was this crazy itch in the back of my brain so I drove myself nuts the rest of the day until I saw one of your Tumblr pictures, the mask photoset, and it was the eyes that got me."

"Just the eyes?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I decided to fill out the application and see what would happen and the rest is history."

"Ever the detective."

"That's why I write the novels," he smirked, polishing his plate off and reaching to pile on more to his plate.

"To be honest, I've only read two of your books. It's kind of hard to keep up."

"I get that a lot, I try to push out one or two a year, but that also is a lot of missed sleep on top of working full-time."

"Don't I know it, with the girls and work it's hard to make sure I have food at the house sometimes."

"So do you want Saturdays to be partially dedicated to this?"

"Yeah, and maybe some weeknights. We can find a way for both of us to get work done and settle into a dynamic if that works for you."

"Sure, I just want to make sure it's laid out and you don't get offended if I bring my laptop over."

"I totally understand that, I didn't want you to be offended if I took mine out either."

Jones gave a groan of approval as he cleared his plate, "By the way, great spaghetti."

"The sauce was from a can, it really wasn't all that special."

"Shhhh I don't care where it came from, I just care that it was delicious."

"Fair enough, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you want to watch TV or something or head out or?" Betty trailed off, rinsing the plates and wiping the counters as Jones continued to sit on the stool, watching her task.

"What time is it?"

"Pretty much noon."

"I can stay for a little bit, what are you in the mood for?"

"Right now, just cuddling honestly."

"I'm down, so whereto, the couch?"

"The couch is fine, it's also very comfy."

Jones sat down on it, lounging when he exclaimed, "Holy shit, you're right. I think I can get used to this."

"Move over a bit, do you mind if I face you?"

"I'd prefer it actually."

Betty climbed onto the couch next to him, laying her head on his arm and getting comfortable. Jones delicately put his hand on her waist, Betty whispering that he could. Her eyes already closed in comfort.

"Is it weird to be excited? Like even after the rope scene, I'm still just as excited."

Betty pulled him closer cradling her head under his chin, "It would be bad if you weren't at least a little excited," she looked up at him, "I need you to tell me when things aren't good. Like not filling what you want, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about that, you may have to put a muzzle on me to get me to shut up."

"That can be arranged,"

"I'm kind of glad you're not kidding."

Time passed by, just laying there and relaxing before Betty looked at the clock, "It's almost 1:30."

Jones sighed sleepily, rubbing her back.

Betty repeated, "Jones, it's almost 1:30."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to get some work done soon, and I'm sure you do to."

"Unfortunately, yeah."

They got up from the couch stretching as they did so and stifling yawns, moving towards the front door.

"So how do you feel about today?" Betty leaned up against the wall, watching him put on his shoes.

"Seriously great, I had a good time. Do you want me to swing by at night during the week or something? I can bring food and work to do."

"Sure, we can talk about what we want to do over the phone, but definitely bring some work to do."

"Got it."

Jones was about to leave grabbing his keys off the counter from when he entered, when he asked almost bashfully, "Is it okay if I kiss you? Even if it's just on the cheek?'

"Of course, thank you for asking," Betty stepped closer to him and his lips grazed her cheek, letting a small smile rest on her lips.

She looked up at him and touched his chin, even at her lesser height, Jones felt small under her gaze in the best way and Betty chastely brought her lips to his, surprising him, "Now get out of here before I lock you in."

Jones smiled, biting his lip and reaching for the doorknob reluctantly, "Don't tempt me."

"I'll talk to you later Jones, have a safe drive," she leaned on her door jam, watching him walk to the elevator, trying to stop herself from bursting into a full grin before he was out of site, but he caught her looking still while he waited, smiling back at her fully. He hated that he heard the elevator doors slide open, forcing him to leave the sight of her.

With the doors closed, he let his back hit the mirrored wall, feeling the slight jolt downwards and the pit of his stomach leap at the movement, but he was so damn happy that he could've dropped from her floor and he wouldn't have cared. Well, other than not being able to see her again of course.

Jones got a buzz of a notification on his phone, flipping his keys, he unlocked it to find a message under "M", which was the single letter he allowed Betty to be called as a contact. Though his phone was always on him, it was a precaution he wanted to take and even just the letter, that symbol, held all of what was being created in her title in his mind.

"I just wanted to say I had a great time"

Jones responded quickly, "Me too, even better that it was a surprise"

The door opened to the parking garage once he swiped the pass for access when another message came in.

 **Then next time I'll make sure there's more surprises.**

 **Such as?**

 **Edging?**

Jones had to rack his brain for where he parked while texting her, being thrown off and too invested in the conversation.

 **Let's do it.**

 **Good answer** **I'll talk to you later!**

 **Ttyl**

Jones slipped his phone into his pocket and clicked the button for the horn to sound, which resulted in him whipping around in the opposite direction to the familiar flashing lights. In a quick stride he climbed in and turned on some music before carefully navigating out of the well-lit structure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying reading this so far! I know I'm having so much fun creating this story and reflecting and learning more about this lifestyle that is a huge part of my life and displaying one example of a dynamic. I do have a Tumblr account (though not related to this story) that is about BDSM and things that interest me so if you're interested, feel free to let me know and if enough of you are, then I'll possibly give you the handle of my account so you can follow (all I ask is that anyone that wishes to follow-or read- is 18 years or older)! All disclaimers from previous chapters apply and happy reading!**

Unlocking the door to his apartment, one arm balancing a bag of burgers and the other holding the jangling keys not needing to turn on the lights in the brightness of the afternoon.

Jones kicked the door shut, wincing slightly at the familiar noise that became habitual when he came home. He kicked off his shoes and stepped into the living room, putting down his bag on the coffee table and flipped on the TV, unloading his pockets onto the table.

He opened the bag and grabbed a handful of fries, shoved them into his mouth before going to his room to change into sweatpants and grabbing his laptop, plunking himself on the couch with the muted TV.

Impatiently, he opened a burger and grabbed his phone to update Betty that he was home, groaning at the emails that were listed on his phone, various nervous authors and employees waiting for word on their projects, but he clicked them away, vowing to get to them later.

He opened his conversation with Betty, **Hey, just got home and eating**

He got antsy, opening up his emails after he heard nothing for about 10 minutes, his bag becoming light with paper wrappings and cardboard boxes of fries as he waited for a reply.

He opened up a rough draft for his newest book, already 80 000 words deep, but kept switching between the tasks, reading and making mental notes, opening more browsers and trying not to jostle his leg.

The screen finally lit up with her letter, making him reach for it instinctively, something that came as a habit the past week of them talking at night when they got home.

 **I just made dinner too, just taking a break from doing some editing, want to video chat?**

 **Sure.**

Moments later her contact photo of one of her silhouetted pictures from her Tumblr came up full-screen indicating a request to video chat, he opened it and set in against the screen of hi laptop, putting him into view.

Betty was sipping on water when he came into view, waving as she swallowed and his heart melted slightly at her happy face that was just for him.

"Hey stranger," he said, picking up his soda from the side table, taking a sip.

"I kind of like the dinner routine that we're getting into."

"Me too, it's like eating together, but I can be naked from the waist down when doing so."

"Are you?"

"No," he laughed, "I meant in theory."

"Well in theory I could too."

"Now _that's_ more interesting."

"To you, but no, just sweatpants for me too, lounging by myself in latex or leather isn't a regular thing."

"Yet."

Betty laughed at his light tone, biting into his last burger, "What's on the agenda tonight Jones?"

He finished his bite and took a sip of his drink as Betty ate more of her food on the other side of the screen, "Just writing and getting email drafts done for clients. Then revising the first bit of my book, I wrote a good chunk of it in the past month in my spare time, but I haven't had time to look it over."

"Am I allowed to know anything yet?"

"Trade secret," he winked.

"Fine I won't pry, even though I want to."

"It's just rough honestly," Jones looked at a notification on his email taking a moment to continue, "It's a paranormal serial killer kind of deal and I'm trying not to get tunnel vision because I still have to, but it also means that I can't nail it down."

"I get it."

There was silence and some clicking of keys from both ends, both of them doing tasks while the other was in eye-sight, an already comforting thought.

"Apparently there's going to be a high protocol party in a few weeks hosted by a friend of mine."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Betty scrolled her eyes over an email invitation to see the details, "It'll be the 19th, it's a Friday, but the dinner may cut into work. Would you be able to leave early?"

"You want me to accompany you?"

"Of course, aren't you my official submissive?"

Jones straightened a little, nervously brushing down the hair at the back of his head, "Yeah, it's just you haven't really trained me for high protocol and it's a public event so-"

"You don't want to embarrass me in front of my friends?"

"In so many words, yes."

Betty took a sip of her water, scrolling more, "If you don't think you're up for it, I'll go solo, it's really not a big deal."

"It isn't that I'm not up for it, it's just a public statement."

"And does that bother you?"

"Not exactly, I just want you to be proud that I'm trained and a good fit before you show me off."

"I see, but people go with casual Bottoms all the time. I just don't see the issue. If it's just the training then you should stay a few nights in the coming weeks so we _can_ train, is that better?"

"It is."

"Alright, then it's settled. I also forgot to ask, how do you feel about service?"

"I like the idea of it, I just don't have experience. What did you have in mind?"

"Well when you're over we can start with a few tasks to get you started, like I enjoy bubble baths while I read and you can kneel by the tub in case I need anything or making me tea and setting the table for dinner. I think that will be it for the first few days unless I'm forgetting one or two."

"I actually really like the sound of those in all honesty."

"Really?" Betty sat up a bit, adjusting the phone camera.

"Yeah, in the future I want more intense things or more difficult tasks, but I really like this start."

"What things?"

"Ummm, I- I think that I-"

"Out with it boy, I don't have all night," Betty said on instinct, feeling an immediate tinge of regret for sounding so harsh, especially when he was obviously uncomfortable saying his ideas out loud.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I'm just embarrassed." Jones felt her words jolt straight to his cock, starting to get uncomfortable under his laptop.

"That's fine, but I want you to get a coherent thought out, can you do that?"

"Yes Mistress, I would like in the future to incorporate pain if I don't do a task to your standards."

"Is that all boy?"

"No Mistress, I would also like to take pain while doing tasks that you give me."

"Thank you for telling me, now was that so bad?"

"No, I've just never had to say it out loud."

"Well, I want you to get used to saying things to me, even if they sound ridiculous to you, they won't to me, understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"What a good boy," Betty said, tilting her head, gazing at him and wishing he was there with her.

"I really like that Mistress."

"You like what?" Betty gave a look of confusion to the camera.

"That you called me 'boy', Mistress."

"Oh! I guess I did, I'm glad you liked it because I do too. I'm also excited to have you over next week."

"So am I."

"With us working it won't be anything crazy, but we can space it out."

"That's probably for the best."

"Also I don't want to overwhelm you," Betty smirked, sipping on her water.

"I would love to see you try."

"Don't tempt me boy, I have years of experience over you."

"Touche," Jones smiled at the screen seeing Betty back at him.

"Question."

"I think I'll have an answer."

"How do you feel about me controlling your orgasms?"

"When can you start?" Jones joked, sitting back into his couch more deeply and making him think about how he should see a chiropractor.

"I'm serious."

"I know, it's just my natural reaction, sorry."

"I need to whip your snarky comebacks out of you, I like them, but I won't love them when we play."

"There is about a 2 percent chance I would be snarky with you in subspace Mistress."

"Anyways," Betty was trying to get back on track, stacking her dishes on the coffee table out of frame, "How do you like the idea of me controlling your orgasms?"

"In what way?"

"Well when we're apart like this you can't masturbate unless specifically told to do so, and in person I could be a little more… hands on."

"You would like that Mistress?"

"Yes, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I would. I just didn't know if you wanted to do anything sexual yet."

"I didn't know if you did either which is why I brought it up, especially since you've already opened up to me tonight. Gotta have some give and take," she winked at him, fixing her ponytail, "I should really get some work done though, I'll talk to you tomorrow though. Have a good night!"

"Thank you Mistress, you too."

Jones watched her press the button to end the call, making him feel a pang of loss at the darkened screen, but put it next to him on the couch, the bright white of his screen filling his vision. Shaking his head, he typed back drafts for emails and sifted through his writing, making his need to shake his head as the words swam.

 _Come on Jughead, get it together._

He set the computer down and walked around the apartment, littered with books, some neatly put on the bookshelves that lined the walls of his living room amongst his movie collection, some stacked on the coffee table and chairs.

Most were advanced reader's copies of the books he helped to publish, but also a hearty personal collection that he had invested in himself, making his home a permanent reading nook.

He rifled through a stack that was next to his TV then brought it to a bookshelf to shelf books two layers deep, revealing a dark square from where the books sat, dust made most of the black surfaces in the apartment grey from neglect. Though it was nearly comforting to him, he thought about how Betty would definitely be disappointed with the clutter and dust, but it also made him a little excited to think about the punishment he would get. Maybe a caning to make him squirm at work or holding positions or getting the privilege of clothes at home taken away. Realizing he was still holding a book in his hand while staring at that dark spot, he cleared his throat and put the book into place among its other disordered brothers and sisters.

Jones sat back down on the couch, his leg bouncing as he kept rereading through his rough draft, the cursor blinking at him to continue, but his mind was wandering to where it usually had been going recently. But his thoughts of service and pain were making his cock throb with increasing need, subconsciously making his left hand start massaging it as his mind continued to wander, but he stood up, acting as if his hand had touched something hot. Breathing heavy he went to his room and opened some drawers, pulling out different lengths of rope, trying to find a suitable length, muttering to himself.

 _You can't even trust yourself Jughead._

He unraveled the coil of rope, soft in his hands and began to bind his left arm so it was bent, his hand to his shoulder. Though it was a slightly awkward task to undertake, his hands worked swiftly to loop and knot as best as he could, also relying on his teeth when needed.

When he left arm was successfully bound, Jones went back to his laptop and clicked through documents that needed his attention and reading, making sure that the hand that wasn't in use didn't have a chance to take advantage of his body's cravings before he could see Betty again or until she gave an official order.

Wiggling his fingers to make sure everything was alright, he pushed on, nearly forgetting the ache and getting fully back into the work mindset he was craving. When reading through a form he needed to print and sign on Monday, he wrote a note on his computer and started undoing his handiwork, massaging in a way to try and recreate Betty's ministrations, though he came to be disappointed.

Recoiling the rope and putting it at his side, he finally was able to break through the wall and continue writing through the night, unable to step away unless it broke the momentum other than to have a snack or water while he worked. At around 4 a.m. he finally closed the laptop with his eyes burning, setting it on the floor and deciding to curl up on the couch and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Honestly, the sweet words, reviews and those of your willing to follow this story makes me so happy! Thank you for coming along with me in this venture! I know this has been uploaded late, I'm sorry, but I do have to make that kink money in a normal job and prep for classes to start again so yeah! All past disclaimers still apply and this chapter contains more NSFW material, just letting you know. MSK**

Tuesday came with a cold dose of rain for the fall morning, making Betty slip on slacks and heeled boots instead of her usual skirts, needing to start dressing warmer for the changing seasons. The grey morning didn't let up even into the afternoon when looking out her window didn't even give a glimpse of the Sun while she poured over articles, making notes and edits for the first number of hours. She was more eager for the day to end since Jones would be staying the night and she could barely mask her excitement when going through her planned tasks of the day.

Leaving earlier than usual and making her goodbye rounds, she tried her best to walk to her car calmly, though she felt on edge in the best possible way.

Driving home was slower than she appreciated and getting home turned out to be more rushing around and tidying than she anticipated, making her need to run around her home before showering and changing into her attire of the night. A careful routine of lacing and finishing by covering her work with a soft silk robe.

Throwing on some red lipstick, she heard a knock at the door, making her check herself once in the mirror before strolling her way over.

"Hey Jones, what's for dinner," she played it off casually, watching him gape as he walked in with takeout bags in his hands and a duffel on his shoulder.

"Umm just Chinese, I wasn't too creative."

"Good thing I like Chinese then."

"I feel underdressed."

"On the contrary, I think you're overdressed, but I think we'll fix that after dinner."

"Just for my sanity's sake, are you naked under that?" Jones unpacked the dishes, unveiling the wisps of steam escaping from each as Betty retrieved dishes.

"Of course not, now I want to hear about your day boy."

"Well to be honest, I went on autopilot most of my day."

"And why is that?" Betty sat down with her plate across from Jughead, trying to act innocent of her increasing hold on him.

"Because I was too excited for tonight. To see you."

"How flattering baby."

Jones finished his bite to correct her, "Not flattery. I know flattery, this is just simple truth. Just look at you for fuck sakes."

"Look at what Jones?" Betty continued eating her meal in blissful peace watching him blush and try to hold her gaze.

"If you don't mind my saying so Mistress, but you look like pure sex."

"Oh?"

Jones had already cleared his plate at that point, too eager to mind his appetite, "I can't help appreciating it Mistress."

"I never said that you shouldn't, I'm just glad you are reacting so well. Now what would my boy like to do tonight."

"Whatever you would like Mistress."

"Good answer."

Betty got up from the table, putting her plate in the sink, Jones watching her from his seat at the table, not discretely checking out her ass and trying to figure out what she was wearing underneath the opaque robe.

"Put the leftovers in the fridge and meet me in the playroom," Betty ordered, not looking back as she walked to the room, happy to hear his obviously rushed movements in the kitchen.

She sat on the chaise in the room, lounging as she waited for him and running her fingers over a riding crop, feeling the soft leather under her fingertips.

When Jones walked into the doorway he felt that he could nearly cum at just the sight of her lounging and telling him to kneel, pointing at a spot in front of the chaise.

Obediently he did so, leaning on his heels and looking up at her, Betty examining him from her spot and tapping her fingers on the crop.

Getting up, his eyes followed her, "Now boy, are you okay with some impact from this crop tonight?"

"Yes Mistress."

"And do you have any knee or back issues that keep you from holding a position like this one?"

"No Mistress."

"Alright, then let me show you how I want you to be positioned when I say 'kneel'."

She lightly tapped his back near the base of the spine, "I want your back to be straight, straighter. There. Good boy. Now spread your knees a bit, just a bit more… there."

She paced around him, his eyes trying to follow her, eating up the image of her circling him before she smacked the back of both of his hands, making them take a light pink hue, "Open palms resting on your thighs. That's better."

She stood in front of his and placed the crop under his chin, tapping it she stated, "You should also have your eyes downcast in reverence boy with your head tilted, understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good boy, now do you find this position difficult to hold at all?"

"No."

"No what?"

Jones breathed out, his cock straining against his jeans as he kept his eyes trained down with a considerable amount of effort, "No Mistress."

"Much better pet," she tapped his arm lovingly with the crop, "But I'm glad it doesn't give you trouble."

"Yes Mistress, thank you for considering me Mistress."

"Now, how do you feel about edging tonight boy? I know you're okay with us exploring the sexual side of our dynamic, but I just want to make sure."

"I would love to Mistress."

Betty dragged the crop across his back, continuing to circle him and try to find him wavering in the position, "What an eager boy! It's much more fun to play with such a keen pet, isn't it boy?"

"Yes Mistress."

"You know you're encouraged to communicate with me right boy? About how everything is?"

"Of course Mistress, but I love everything so far and I trust you."

"Good, now stand and take your clothes off. I want them neatly folded and placed in a pile on the dresser over there."

Jones stood, keeping his eyes downcast as he slowly took of his clothes, revealing to Betty the frame that had haunted her thoughts for days, but his body was better sculpted than she anticipated for all the food that he ate and the sedentary work they both had. She bit her lip in anticipation of him taking off his jeans, him pausing over his belt before continuing the task at hand, nervous to show her his cock though they had already discussed his length, it was still a nervous experience knowing she was scrutinizing him as he undressed.

Kicking them off, he kneeled again to fold the pieces of fabric that left him exposed to her, yet he felt thrill course through him as he walked past her to set them down in the designated spot.

"Anything else I can do for you Mistress?"

Betty sat down again, crossing her legs and exposing the lace edges and garter belt, causing Jones to blush in the dim light, subconsciously covering himself.

"Back to kneeling boy, come here and don't cover yourself. I want to have a good look at you."

He did as he was told, kneeling onto the carpet as he was instructed to watching the crop bounce in his line of view.

"You're shy of your body pet?" she dragged the crop against his hands, making him close to looking up, but kept his eyes trained to the floor dutifully, but his breathing was starting to get ragged.

"A bit, it's just hard knowing you're scrutinizing it."

"Scrutinizing is a bad word for this, I'm just admiring what's mine. Is that a crime?"

"No Mistress."

"Good boy," she stood, taking off the robe and Jones was nearly sweating at the strain to do what he was told.

Throwing it over the couch, Betty inclined his chin to look at her, kissing him chastely before allowing him a full view while she got a collar from the dresser, taking her time to saunter there and back.

"You seem to like it boy, am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong Mistress," Jones whispered taking in her black corseted form, making her waist exaggerated and tiny compared to her ass.

"I can tell," she looked down at his cock, smirking, "And to make sure you don't run off, you get a collar and leash tonight."

She walked behind him, taking her time giving light kisses over his neck before slipping the collar on him, clicking a leash into place in front of him.

Tugging on it, she gave another kiss watching him try to lean in for more, but then she tried leading him towards the St. Andrew's cross which resulted in him getting ready to stand up.

"Do pets walk boy?"

He looked up at her wide-eyed and blushing, making her get a rush of power that went straight to her pussy.

"No Mistress," getting back on his knees, he hesitated to get on all fours, but he followed her, getting an angle of her ass in lace panties that made his cock drip with precum and anticipation.

"Up," she tugged on the leash to give him the hint to stand, "now I want you to face me against the cross, do you trust me boy?" Betty gave an innocent smile looking up at him, holding the leash with a steady hand.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good," she strapped him into the waiting straps for his wrists and ankles, buckling him into place comfortably.

"Can you get away? Try."

Jones complied, straining against the secure bonds that bit into his skin when he gave resistance, but he couldn't help the euphoric feeling of being stuck while Betty stood there smirking and watching him struggle.

"I can't get out Mistress."

"That's a very good thing, do you know why boy?"

Her words were causing his cock to become nearly painful from lack of attention, "No Mistress, why is that good?"

He was barely whispering at this point, too turned on to form well articulated words being exposed and vulnerable to her.

"Because when I edge you, you can't fight back or get away pet. Are you ready?"

Jones nodded, watching her every move, too excited to risk even a glance away watching her manicured hands rub up and down his thighs, making him throw his head back in desperation and biting back frustrated words that were halted at his lips when he saw the instruments of torture displayed on the wall.

"Oh is someone impatient?" Betty said on her knees her mouth inches away from his cock, looking up at him making him nearly lose it at the sight, one that had been plaguing his mind for too long.

"A bit, but can you blame me?"

Betty chuckled darkly, biting his thighs lightly, "I guess not, poor baby. Is this better?"

She grabbed it at the base making direct eye contact, but Jones groaned in response, not being able to respond.

"Answer me boy? Or is it too hard?" she started stroking slowly, taking her time, but kept her eyes on him making him feel more vulnerable but her slow movements were driving him crazy.

"Maybe just a bit difficult Mistress."

"Oh no, what if I sped up? Would that make it easier?"

He groaned loudly in response, throwing his head back breaking her gaze, feeling the wood against his bare back.

"Not at all Mistress."

"Then I should stop, that should help right boy?" she pulled her hand off and stepped away licking the precum off her thumb that gathered from her attention to the head, making her smile at the frustrated mess of a man in front of her, making her wet looking at his look of pure need.

Struggling against his restraints Jones pleaded for her to continue, but she shook her head going to another one of the dressers pulling out a vibrator and grabbed a chair, setting in front of where Jones was pulling at his straps.

"I've had people two times your size in there, you're not getting out. In the meantime, I think you need a little break, don't you think?"

Jones squinted at her in frustration and confusion as she sat down on the chair she pulled in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind me taking a moment for myself boy."

Jones shook his head, finally tuning into what was happening in front of him, both hating and loving that he had to be tied up to witness her slipping the vibrator against her pussy in front of him, obviously wet from the sounds of it trailing over her cunt.

He pulled harder at the straps but heard Betty's voice over the gentle hum of the vibrator, "The harder you struggle the hotter it is pet."

Jones blushed, not being able to tear his eyes from her massaging her tits along with the slow humming circles, making her gasp periodically, forgetting he was there and watching.

Unaware that he was placing his full weight onto the restraints, he almost whimpered when she heard her moans increase in frequency, wishing he could help and be the reason for the shaking breaths she was taking. He wanted to taste her cunt, hell he wanted to bury himself in it, but he would be happy to just eat her out even if he couldn't get release.

"Jealous pet?" Betty whispered looking up at him, holding his gaze though just the sight of him there was making it harder not to cum, even on its lowest setting, the toy was edging her in its slow, menacing circles making her pussy clench if she went any faster.

He couldn't vocalize, feeling pathetic and turned on in his place, having to be ignored while she started working her clit faster, making him strain against the cuffs again.

"What is it pet? You want to help? You want to lick my cunt?"

 _Jesus fucking Christ, the mouth on her._

He nodded, feeling disgruntled at the unrelenting binds watching as she moved faster, smirking at him, "Well you're welcome to if you can get to me."

"Fuck!" Jones exclaimed frustrated at the game and that he desperately wanted to play it, but he knew there was no chance of getting to her. She came with a cry, shaking and continuing her motions on her clit before looking at him, finding himself embarrassed for staring and thinking about fucking her to that end.

"Oh no, you didn't make it." She turned off the toy, holding down the button until silence filled the room. Betty got up and stood in front of him, "Do you want to taste pet?"

"Yes Mistress," he was ashamed at how much he wanted to but got confused when she placed the vibrator close to his lips, close enough for him to reach his head.

"Then you'll have to lick this clean boy if you want to taste me."

He looked her in the eyes with nearly no hesitation, a shock to Betty, watching him lick and suck the vibrator clean, making her grab his cock again to hear him moan into the toy.

"Isn't that better?"

He nodded, still sucking on the toy helplessly though he was sure there wasn't any her cum left on it, not wanting to give her an excuse to stop her motions that were growing in speed, not giving a fuck what she did to him at that point.

She tossed the vibrator to the bed and focused on him, reading his expressions and moans to know that it had the desired effect.

"You have to tell me when you're close, understand?"

He gave a meek nod of his head, staring at his cock and her delicate hands bringing him closer to cumming, but his face was brought to hers.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes… I understand," his words broke as she changed technique, making him lean towards her, his head on her shoulder.

"Mistress I'm close," as a result he felt a deep stinging pain through his balls causing him to cry out as the pain endured.

"Just a bit more," Betty whispered, petting his head, continuing her hold on his balls and the shallow breathing that came from him.

Releasing her hold on his balls, she quickly went back to stroking his length, the sounds from him making her wet as his desperation was nearly palpable.

"What a good boy, you're going to have to do that a few more times."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" she stroked faster watching his eyes meet hers, wide and pleading.

"Okay Mistress, thank you Mistress. I'm close."

"So soon?" she grabbed his balls, massaging them roughly, making him squirm and try to pull away as her grip increased, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Fuck ow," he cried, resting his head against the cross, closing his eyes until suddenly both her hands went to work, causing a low groan of relief and pleasure, edging Betty on until she had continued the routine of pain and edging for him.

"Mistress I'm close," he was almost drooling at that point, cycles of mind-numbing pleasure to be cut short by deep, low pain that emanated in his body only to start again and make him lose track of how many times she repeated her ministrations, rubbing her own clit at times and giving him brief kisses before changing tasks again.

"Good, you can cum now," she continued stroking fast, but grabbed onto his balls hard making him whimper as he came hard making a mess on the area of hardwood that wasn't covered by the massive area rug in the room.

He leaned his head onto her, feeling light-headed at the release and not caring about the mess he made, he just breathed her in as pleasure kept coursing through him, overwhelming him.

Betty petted his head, letting him catch his breath, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a shock to the system right now."

"A little light-headed?"

"Yeah."

"Here have some water," she grabbed a bottle of water from a dresser close to her, offering him the straw at the end.

He drank greedily until he shook his head so she would pull it away from his lips, "Much better, thank you."

She started the process of unbuckling his ankles, taking care to make him stretch them, "You know you could've ask for water right?"

"I kind of forgot that water existed in the moment."

Betty laughed lightly, unbuckling his wrist restraints, massaging them when he was finally freed, admiring the red marks of struggle that he received and kissed them.

"Let's lie down for a bit," Betty slipped on her panties before flopping onto the bed, covered with clean linens and pillows to hide the material underneath.

Jones crawled into bed after her, grateful to be comfortable and moved closer to her.

She placed his head on her chest lying on the bed and placing a blanket over them, Jones could her heart and timed his breaths with hers as she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing circles on his back.

"I like this, I'm just letting you know that I don't need it, aftercare wise."

"That's okay, I do though."

Jones turned his head so she could look at her, eyes closed and still lazily drawing circles on his bare back, "You do?"

Betty opened her eyes and looked at him, a tinge of nerves and embarrassment causing a blush to finally rise to her cheeks, "Don't sound so shocked."

"Okay, I didn't mean it like that., but why?"

"Just because I'm not the one taking the pain doesn't mean it doesn't unsettle me when I think about it, y'know? You cried out a few times and begged and struggled and I loved it-"

"I did too don't worry."

"I know, but when I come down from a scene it can sometimes be hard to live with myself even after all this time. I used to feel so guilty when I first started and I felt like a monster, hurting people for pleasure."

"It isn't like you're doing it against their will, it's consensual," Jones rubbed her arm and pulled her closer, feeling her hands run through his hair.

"I know, but as much as I've accepted it and have done it for years, it sometimes comes back and I feel… shame."

"I don't want you to feel shame for this, please. I want it and you do too, that's all that matters. I have an out if I feel it's too much and I trust you, you're not a monster."

She petted his hair, looking up at the ceiling in silence, "I know, but this is why I want aftercare. Reassurance almost."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me Mistress."

Betty smiled, closing her eyes, "Just a few more minutes and then I'll heat up some food for you then we can do some work. Do you want to take a shower once we get up?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet." He chuckled looking up at her, seeing her nearly sleepy in relaxation.

"Did I tire you out pet?"

"No, I'm just distracted."

"By?"

"You, of course."

"You don't have to flatter me Jones."

"I'm not Jones here, please Mistress, and it's not flattery, I'm just telling you."

"Okay pet, thank you."

"Mistress?"

"Yes pet?"

Jones moved onto his elbow so he cold look at her and touch her hair, "Thank you for all this."

"Thank you, really," she laughed, kissing his forehead before pulling him back in and Jones responded by holding her close, feeling content.

"Mistress?"

"Yes pet?"

"Can I kiss your face?"

"When we're not playing yes."

He started to trail kisses over her face, starting at the cheeks and making his way slowly over her forehead to the other cheek, careful to press lightly over her smiling face, her hold still firm on him.

"What a good boy, now would you like to eat pet?"

"Yes Mistress, I'm actually getting pretty hungry if I'm honest."

"Then get my robe and go to your room to take a shower, I'll get things ready while you get cleaned off."

Jones did as he was told, watching her slide back on the black robe, holding the collar so she could easily slip in. She gave him a kiss before making her way of the room, a slight sashay to her step heading towards the kitchen.

Jones walked into the bathroom, seeing towels stacked on the counter folded neatly and a variety of soaps and lotions for his choosing laid out neatly, overwhelming him slightly. Picking the first two that said the things he was looking for, he placed them into the shower and stood there trying to figure out the shower. There was too many buttons and no discernable tap that he could recognize, and he started to shiver, still naked from playing.

He popped out his head into the hallway, clearing his throat over the sound of Betty's humming and bustling around the kitchen.

His voice faltered slightly in embarrassment, "Mistress?"

"Yes?" her voice was clear and he took a breath before replying, not wanting to prance around the kitchen in full fluorescent lighting.

"I uh need help with the shower."

He heard her curse to herself, seeing her bustle towards him, her robe flowing outwards in her haste, "I'm sorry! I forgot to show you it."

She brushed against him in the doorway, moving towards the open shower door and tried to explain it, "You have to lift this to get the water going and then these buttons are temperature and these are different jets, and that one's for the waterfall setting."

"Pardon?"

She pressed the button and water poured from the ceiling looking more like being caught in the rain than under a waterfall, but nonetheless steam started coming from the water, heating the room.

She was about to leave when she turned, tapping on the doorframe, "Do you mind if I join you actually?"

"Really?" Jones raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Is there anything on the stove?"

"No, I shut everything off when I heard you in the hall, can you help me out of this?"

Betty turned, shrugging off the robe and placing it on the hook on the door and showing him the intricate lacing of her corset, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

"I can certainly try."

"Well you'd better hurry pet, the water's running," she challenged, making him untie the ribbon at the bottom, loosening its hold on the eyelets, making his way up, trying his best to be deft and not tug on her too harshly. He kept his eyes to his task, trying not get distracted as he saw the steam gathering on the large mirrors, blurring her image.

Betty slipped it off, revealing long impressions on her pale back, results from the boning in the corset that made Jones both worried that it hurt and turned on that they were there and that she was slipping off her panties. He finally had an unrestricted view of her and his cock reacted even though he came too recently for him to be ready again, truly a happy surprise to him.

"Stop staring Jones, get in the shower."

He complied following her into the hot water, shutting the glass door behind him and got under the pouring water, titling his head back to let it run onto his face.

"Can I wash you?" Betty asked, picking up the body wash and pouring some of the fragrant soap into her hand.

"Definitely not," he remarked sarcastically, turning to look at her and trying to ignore the attention a certain part o his body was giving her by turning his back to her.

Betty was trying not to rush anything with him even though she wanted to jump him as she rubbed his back and chest with body wash, trying not to scare him away.

"Jones?" she said, carefully running her hands over his shoulders.

"Hmm?" he was too relaxed and on edge again, something that was starting to feel like routine around her, and his usual wit was lost, the heat almost amplifying the effect that she was having on him.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please don't ask again," he bent down to kiss her, making an attempt to grasp her under the slick soap and water, but she gave more desperation than what she had expected, which he responded to immediately.

She pushed him into one of the walls, surprising him for a moment as they continued kissing, difficult on the slippery tiles. He pushed her back, pressing her against the wall and moving to kiss and bite her neck as she dug her nails into him making him groan at the sharp bite of pain.

"Is that bad?" he asked between kisses.

"No! No, I love it, please don't stop."

"With pleasure," he bit harder and grabbed her ass, making her moan. She grabbed his hair to bring him back to her lips and grabbed his cock lightly, gauging his reaction.

He could barely make out the words of pleading for her to continue and guided his hand to her pussy, giving him silent permission and biting his lip at the contact making him lean into her.

Finding her wet made him groan, making light circles around her clit, trying to be gentle as he moaned from the slow strokes she made on his cock, taking care to twist as she made her way up and down, driving him mad at the pace.

"Fuck," he groaned, pausing his hand over her pussy and leaning into her.

"Good, boy?" Betty asked, breathless as she wanted to grind into his hand, unfocused and continuing her slow torture on him.

"Yeas Mistress," having to respond served as a reminder for him to continue his light circles, faster now that he felt how wet and eager she was, happy to hear her whimper and moan at the contact.

Happily, he kissed her neck, tasting the hot water there and taking shallow breaths as her hand quickened to match his pace on her clit.

Betty took her hand off of him to pull his face down to hers, eager to kiss him and choke him lightly, making him feel weak in her hands as he continued his motions. Feeling her moan into the kiss, he started fingering her, making her bite his lip in response and gripping onto him.

"Please, fuck, please don't stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mistress," he kept a quick pace, trying his best to make those moans come from her lips, her eyes closed as he watched her and wishing he was fucking her, but he settled for his hands fucking her how he was imagining he would do it to her.

"You better fucking not, I'm getting close."

He bit into her neck and kept doing what he was doing, feeling the walls of her pussy tightening around his fingers, edging him on. She kissed him hard and moaned into the kiss, grinding against his hands, clutching him as she came hard around his fingers, riding out her orgasm.

She tapped him twice on the shoulder, letting him know to stop and he complied, sucking on his fingers to taste her, looking her in the eyes as he did so.

"Good, boy?"

"Very good, Mistress."

"Your turn now boy."

"I don't need to Mistress."

Betty looked down at his hard cock, "It seems like you may need to pet. Besides, you did such a good job, you deserve a reward."

She placed her hand on the back of his hair, soaked from the hot water, massaging his balls.

"Please please."

"Please what boy?"

"Please can I cum again Mistress?"

"Of course, but you have 30 seconds to do it, so you better get to it."

 _Fuck._

Jones grabbed his cock and started stroking quickly, embarrassed under her gaze as she kept massaging his balls, counting down.

"28… 27… 26…"

Jones was desperate, stroking fast and feeling exhilarated at the challenge.

"17… 16… 15… I guess you don't want it that bad, do you pet?"

"I do Mistress! I do, I promise."

"Well now you only have 10… 9… 8…"

"Fuck, can I cum at 1?"

"Yes you can baby. 6… 5… 4…"

"Where am I cumming Mistress?"

"My mouth," she smirked, getting on her knees and just the sight made him cum just in time, leaning against the wall, feeling her warm mouth massage his cock as she swallowed every wave of cum he gave her.

"Mistress…" he whispered as she stood up licking her fingers of the excess.

"Yes pet?'

"Thank you for letting me cum in your mouth."

"Oh you liked that honey?" she held her hand against his face, flush from the heat of the shower and cumming.

"I loved it. What about you?"

She kissed him lightly, letting him taste the salty cum left over on her lips, "Obviously I loved it. I don't do anything I don't want to do. Well, except for punishments."

"Well I'm sure I won't love them either."

"That's the point," Betty smiled up at him, holding onto his arms, and watching the water beat against him, reaching around him to turn it off.

"And they say that if you shower together you save water."

"What bullshit," Jones kissed her, reaching for the towels, wrapping one around his waist and handed the other to Betty, both stepping out of the steam-filled bathroom.

"I'm starving, come on."

Betty went into her room to put on pajamas, not trying overly hard to dress up after the events of the evening. Slipping the white t-shirt over her head she saw Jones in the doorway dressed in sweatpants and a clean t-shirt leaning against the door.

"What? So you think that now because you've seen everything, you can watch me get dressed?"

"The door was open," he smiled, running his hands through his damp hair and followed her to the kitchen, seeing the mess of dishes she had taken out to heat up his meal.

She turned everything on again, spooning out her added portion of rice and chicken left over from before, frying it up as he put the other food back in the fridge and dishes in the sink to clear the counter.

"Plates are in the cupboard to my right and directly below it are the utensils," Betty instructed, using the spatula to move around the food to get evenly heated, Jones trying not to bump her as he moved around getting out dishes and wiping down the counters after she asked him to.

"I think I already know the answer, but how did you feel about tonight?"

Jones leaned on the counter watching her plate the food, handing him his massive portion and sat at the table, "I loved it, why?"

"Just making sure."

"Did you not enjoy it? I thought you did, but now I'm not sure."

"I did! I was just a bit worried if I went too far and you were nervous to safe word during the edging."

Jones swallowed his bite, "No, it's because I didn't need to. Stop worrying, I'm a big boy."

Betty laughed, "I'm just making sure, is that so wrong?"

"No, I'm glad you asked. Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did."

"Do you ever find that its stressful being a dominant, Mistress?"

"Umm probably not in the way you think. Also, you have to keep in mind that I love this, all of it. The lifestyle fits me and the responsibility and the power and the care do too. Sure, it can get a little overwhelming and I have to really delegate my time, but it's really for something that I love. It's just a kinkier lifestyle and hobby than CrossFit or knitting."

Jones laughed, scooping up the last of his rice, happy to be with her.

"Is there something on my face?" Betty reached for her napkin, but Jones shook his head, sitting back in the chair.

"No you're good, I'm just happy, but also kind of bummed I have to do some work now."

"I do too don't worry. Do you need quiet or the TV or what?"

They both got up from their seats and Betty rinsed the dishes that were slipped into the dishwasher, going to her desk to unplug her laptop.

"I usually work with the TV on mute or music playing, I can really work anywhere."

"Alright, well would you like to sit next to me on the couch?"

"Sure, or I can be on the floor if you'd prefer it."

"Tonight can be the couch," she stated, sitting down and opening her computer, the screen lighting up her face as she typed in her password, not paying attention to Jones rummaging through his things to pull out his decaled laptop.

He sat down next her, careful not to jostle her too much as he took his seat and slouched comfortably, typing in his password.

"What is that, like 30 characters?"

"I have things I like to keep away from prying eyes."

"So do I, but it isn't 30-characters-long secret."

Jones rolled his eyes at her, looking back at his screen and opening his rough manuscript when he felt a light tap on his hand, looking up at her furrowing her eyebrows.

"Please don't roll your eyes at me boy, it's rude."

He blinked back, taking a moment to process it and feel bad at the action, "Yes Mistress, I'm sorry. Can we maybe go through some rules so I know what to not to do?"

"That would be good, I just usually don't have subs in my home this soon so it kind of slipped my mind."

"I get it, thank you for telling me about the eye rolling, I'll try not to do it."

"I know you will pet," she turned back to her screen, reading through an article and making annotations of notes and suggestions.

They sat like that for hours, quiet other than the tapping of keys and a few things pointed out between them, but Betty was the first to break the quiet, yawning and closing her laptop, fighting away sleep.

"I need to head to bed, words are starting to blur."

"That's probably a good indication to go to bed then," Jones didn't look up, still furiously typing on the keys.

"I'll be back," Betty said heading into the hall, not hearing a response from him and trying to shake off the feeling it gave her.

She went through her routine, taking off her makeup and brushing her teeth, taking care to be methodical, and trying to listen for Jones in the hallway, but came up disappointed.

Hiding her retainer case behind her back, she placed it on her nightstand so he wouldn't see it and she could have it off immediately in the morning. However, she didn't need to worry since he hadn't budged from his position on the couch, still typing away and the TV casting blue light on him in the living room.

She walked into the kitchen and placed the dishes into the dishwasher, none of her racket making him look up from his work. Starting the dishwasher, she took out a glass and filled it from a pitcher in the fridge.

"Do you want any water or anything? I'm heading to bed."

"Nah I'm good."

He still didn't look up, focused and distant which made her confused and slighted, but she walked past him into the hall giving a "Goodnight" and his half-hearted reply left her more confused. But her fatigue made her slip into her bedroom, closing the door so she didn't have to look at the blue light that would trickle into the hallway, reminding her of that off-beat exchange.

She set her alarm for the morning, putting her phone across the room instead of its usual spot in the living room, hating the impulse to check more emails, but forced it on silent and climbed into bed. She listened for Jones as she put in her retainer, but quickly got comfortable in bed as she heard quiet and saw the blue light under the door indicating his presence in the living room.

It didn't take long for her to fall into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Honestly, your guys' reviews make me tear up with happiness and I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! I just wanted to let you know that I will be going on a 2 week hiatus because I'm going back to uni and need to settle in and get used to the routine, but DON'T WORRY, I love this story more than you do, so there will be more I promise. I thank you for you patience and I can't wait to post again on Tuesday, September 11th! All disclaimers from past chapters are relevant and I ask for readers to be 18 years or older. Thank you!**

Jones woke up in the morning still on the couch with his laptop open, a familiar site, but he was pretty sure that Betty's couch was much better for his back than the one that he had been promising his sister he would replace very time she visited.

The sun was just starting to rise and he was momentarily confused as to where he was, but then saw the furnishings that were all clear of dust and mounds of books like his own home.

He placed his laptop on the coffee table, careful to be quiet as he maneuvered his things to his bathroom, careful to close doors quietly and cringed as he turned on the shower, bringing back memories to the night before, tempting him to cum, but was more willing to listen to Betty than break the only rule she had set so far.

He cleaned off and shaved quickly, trying to keep the noise to a minimum and combing back his mess of black hair so it would look half decent when it dried.

 _Got to at least_ try _to look presentable Jughead, at least she'll have some idea of why she's with you._

His sardonic thoughts occupied his mind as he got dressed and brushed his teeth, looking around the fancy bathroom that was too big for only himself. Half of his trailer he and his Dad were in until a few years ago would've been fit into this room alone.

Not that he was complaining but looking around even his place which was modest in furnishings and didn't give much away to how fortunate he had become sometimes made him think of his first home. Jones rubbed his eyes, feeling them burn from strain last night and staring at the screen for too long, making him feel lightheaded, but he sought out water in the kitchen, sneaking through the brightening apartment to the kitchen to pour some water and chug it ungracefully in the solitude.

He then saw Betty's head peak around the corner of the hall, her head turned away from him to look towards the couch, but she started when she saw him standing in the kitchen lifting his glass to her.

"Morning."

"God Jones, you scared me."

"Sorry about that, did I wake you?"

"No no, my alarm just went off and I wanted to know where you were so the shower wouldn't wake you. Where did you sleep last night?"

He shrugged, "I fell asleep on the couch."

"Did you not like the room? I can change it a bit if you don't like it or get a foam mattress topper to make it more comfortable if it's too firm."

"That isn't it, I didn't even make it to the bed to form an opinion on it."

"Oh okay."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay… well when do you head to work?"

Betty thought, holding her water glass, empty after drinking the contents when she woke up, "I would say around 7ish I leave most often. What about you?"

"I usually am in anywhere from 9 to 11, I stay up pretty late."

"Yeah I noticed that. I'm going to take a shower so help yourself to anything you need. I have tea and coffee and a bunch of stuff that can be eaten for breakfast."

"Thanks," Jones smiled at her, but he noticed that he only got a polite smile back once she placed her glass on the counter and turned away.

Uneasy, he took out a bowl and opened cupboards to find cereal, finding boxes that weren't open and too many of them for them to be for her.

When he opened one of the drawers, finding the spoons, he found a tiny note written in her neat style that read, "Remember to buy cereal and food for Jones."

Which made him smile, he wanted to take it, but he left it where it was, opening a box of sugary cereal and pouring a large bowl of it.

He was scrolling on his phone when she got out of the shower, wearing a cloth robe and walked into the kitchen, making coffee, but not saying anything while he was on his phone.

Betty took out the mugs efficiently and laid out cream and sugar, but made her cup quickly, taking it back to her room, closing the door, making Jones feel uneasy at her manner. He poured his coffee, taking it black and drinking it slowly, trying to give a reason for him to still be in the kitchen and trying to not be in the way.

"Okay I'm ready," Betty came out of her room, fresh faced and holding her empty mug and slipped on her heels, clipping her way over to the kitchen to rinse it out. She pulled a mason jar salad out of the fridge and placed it into her lunchbag and threw other things in there without much thought, rushing through it and getting her bag ready for work as Jones watched her scoot around.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Betty answered, haphazardly shutting her work bag and slinging it over one shoulder.

"You just seem off I guess."

"I'm not. Are you ready to leave?" She asked, picking up her lunch bag from the counter.

Jones seemed dazed and confused at her, "Uh yeah, I'll just… I'll just get my bag from the bathroom."

Betty slipped on a coat from a hook by the door, checking for her phone, wallet and keys in her bag when he stood there with his stuff trying to seem at ease though he was worried.

"Did you sleep okay?" Betty asked, trying to make conversation as she locked up the condo and lead the way to the elevator, wanting to already be in her car.

"Well enough I guess, I was confused where I was when I woke up on your couch and not my own."

He laughed and only saw a polite smile touch Betty's lips making him have to suppress the nerves that were surfacing from the cold expression.

 _As if she's a fucking stranger. What the fuck?_

He thought, making small talk with her until they reached the parking garage, both of them feeling a weight being lifted with the relief of parting ways and not having to drag on the polite talk.

"I'll talk to you later?" Jones asked, unlocking his car and popping the trunk, tossing his overnight bag there.

"Sure, have a good day."

"Thanks you too," Jones hesitated with his keys, trying to stall, but only saw Betty peel out of the garage and he tried telling himself that it was because she wanted to get to work, but his gut gnawed at him with waves of thoughts.

 _What if I didn't do a good job? Did she not have fun? Did I go too far? I thought she wanted it, I could've sworn she was the one that moved my hand. Does she not find me attractive? Am I just not her type? Well Jones there were plenty of more muscular guys that she's played with, you've seen them online, yeah, you're definitely not her type._

He led this string of thoughts all the way into his office, even after stopping to get breakfast so he wouldn't run into her in the elevator again. He ate in his car, blasting music to try and go numb which worked enough to get him through the first two hours of his day, already chaotic.

He was losing his mind, bouncing his leg and thinking about her, clicking his pen, trying to focus on menial tasks and half listening to people that called or came in to ask questions.

It was near his lunch that an intern came in, nervous and with a folder, "Mr. Jones? Um Andrea from marketing wanted to give you this folder and to tell you that Betty Cooper from downstairs was coming up to help with layout ideas and getting a book column in the online site to get better scope for us. She said she would be up in a few minutes."

Jones nearly crushed his pen under his desk, accepting the file with his other hand, "Thanks for telling me Bryan, I'll tell Andrea how it goes."

"I'll let her know."

Bryan exited, leaving Jones to stand and pace, clicking his pen numerous times trying to think of a position that bordered on aloof and natural, but he just sat back down at his desk, throwing his phone in his desk, pretending that he hadn't been checking it every 5 minutes for the first half of his day.

He opened the folder, scanning the glossy pages and notes and figures before Betty knocked on his door, popping her head in with her own folder.

"Cooper, you can close the door behind you if you would like."

"That's no problem."

 _What's up with that god damn polite smile?_

"So I've been informed that Andrea had contacted you to expand some of our published works into your realm."

"Yeah, she thinks that if we get the word out for some of your newer releases that don't have a large following yet, we can hit a niche. And if it goes well, we can expand the space in about 6 months or so once we have better numbers to compare."

"Sounds good, and have you had a chance to look at the layouts?"

Betty opened her folder and uncapped the pen in her hand, "Only a few minutes, but I have some thoughts about them."

"I do too actually."

Betty looked up, poised with her pen to jot down his points, "Oh?"

"Yeah, first off, what the hell happened this morning?"

Betty raised her eyebrow at him, trying to read his expression, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent Betty, you were practically shoving me out of the door this morning. You can't make me believe that you're _that_ eager for work."

She rolled her eyes at him, trying to redirect him to the task at hand.

"Betty, I'm serious. What the fuck did I do? It doesn't make sense. Did I go to far last night or what? I need to know."

"No, you didn't go too far."

Jones leaned forward, more curious, "Then tell me what is up. Do you want to drop this whole thing? The dynamic and forget it happened?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

Betty slammed her folder shut and crossed her arms at him, "You ignored me last night. You shut me out and didn't bat an eyelash at me. Last time that happened to me, I figured out that I overwhelmed a sub and I figured I fucked up with you and you didn't safe word or something."

"You didn't overwhelm me."

"Then why did you ignore me?"

"I didn't ignore you."

Betty snorted, "Yes you did, it was like you were some disinterested roommate Jones."

He rubbed his forehead, "Betty, I didn't mean to. I was just working."

"That didn't seem like just working."

"It really was. I get tunnel vision with my work, I'm sorry."

"That's all that was?"

"Yeah, that's all that was."

Betty sat back in her chair, her fingertips gazing her forehead, "Jones, you had me going."

"I think I could tell. I should've said something, I'm sorry."

"No no, I was just reading into things instead of just asking you."

Jones chuckled, "I guess we just had a vanilla moment."

"I think we did," Betty smiled, feeling ridiculous for not bringing up the issue last night, "You'd think that with all this practice in communication and negotiating I would be more forthright."

"It was also late, I don't blame you."

"At least now I know. Did you actually like being over last night?"

Jones sat back in his chair, "Of course I did, but I want you to get me to actually be in bed to sleep."

"I can do that, that's one of the milder things people have wanted to train them to do," she half-joked, opening her folder again, trying to make a motion to get them back on track, but Jones was having none of it.

"Dare I ask Cooper?"

Betty looked up at him and smirked, "Maybe another time Jones, now about the layouts.,,"

Later than night when she watched TV on the couch and eating her dinner of prepped chicken and vegetables, she got a call from Veronica.

"Hey V, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just figured I would check in to make sure you're still good for Saturday, Cheryl called to ask me and here we are."

"Yeah yeah, Saturday's good. Is 7 still okay"

"That's what Cheryl offered so yeah, it'll work."

"You didn't think texting would be a good option or is there something else V?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line, "I'm still talking to Archie."

"That bus boy from Mystique? You're kidding."

"Nope and we've gone out a few times and he's actually super sweet and we talk all the time and ugh Betty, the longer I avoid the kink stuff the harder it's getting to bring it up."

"Well doesn't he know that we're part of that community?"

"Yeah… it just is a conversation topic that has been brushed off. This vanilla thing is weird to me. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate it, but if he's not into it, I can't see it working out long-term."

"And you see him long-term."

"Betty, I've already picked out baby names and the suburbs with the best schools."

"Holy shit."

"I know, next thing I'll be doing is thinking doggy style is too risqué."

Betty laughed for a solid minute while Veronica tried getting a word in edge-wise, but to no avail, "Veronica, that isn't going to happen. I think you're over-thinking it."

"How am I over-thinking it? He's a vanilla soft-serve cone Betty!"

"Well you haven't even talked to him V. Even if he isn't inherently kinky, you guys can negotiate stuff so you're both happy."

"I _know_ that B, but I actually like him."

"No need to tell me twice."

"Oh, speaking of which, how's the new sub? You've been awfully quiet about it."

"Had a minor communication issue after he stayed the night last night, but it was just miscommunication."

"He stayed the night?!" Veronica squealed into the receiver, causing Betty to wince at the volume, "You haven't had anyone stay over for a while."

"I know, I kind of live here, I would notice that."

"And so soon!" Betty could feel the excitement and smile across the line, "Did you guys sleep together or what?"

"V!"

"What? I'm not getting anything on this end and Cheryl keeps bragging about her new sub and how well that's going, so I need to live vicariously through you two at this point."

Betty rolled her eyes, "No we didn't have sex, but we did play a bit and I may have made a move to join him in the shower."

"Betty Cooper, I like your style. How did he react to everything?"

"Pretty well and he says he enjoyed everything so that's going for me."

"Ugh I'm so jealous right now, I wanna play with Archie."

"Then bring it up, there's no harm in that. He must know that it's important to you, hell, he must know about the podcasts."

"Yeah, I've told him about it when I have to turn off my phone to record so he knows it's a thing, but I'm 98% certain he hasn't looked it up, let alone have listened to it."

"You already know everything I'm going to say, so what's the point?"

She heard Veronica's sigh on the other line, "Yeah yeah, be open and all that. It isn't that I don't want to, I just feel like he'll be scared away. Oh God, what if he finds my Tumblr?"

"Then maybe he'll see what you're into and what he's in for and what he doesn't like and blah blah blah. Really, there are worse things in this world than BDSM and if he doesn't like it, he can move on or negotiate."

"But I don't want him to move on, I want to spoil him rotten and train him."

"V, I've said all the things and we're starting to circle."

"Yeah yeah I know. But thanks for listening anyways."

"It's no problem, I just honestly believe you're overthinking it and building it up."

"Maybe… I have a date with him tonight so maybe I'll bring it up."

"No maybes."

"Fine! I'll do it. Man, the fact that you're being stricter than me is making me think I'm losing my edge."

"You're not, you just like a guy."

"Ugh if I like him I may not go hard on him though."

"I don't think you'll have issue getting back into it, especially if he's responding to it."

Betty heard a chime on the other side of the line, "I have to get ready, but I'll see you Saturday. And thanks again Betty, it means a lot."

"Anytime. Good luck tonight."

"Have a good night, kisses!" then the line disconnected, leaving Betty to see the contact picture with the three girls huddled together at a convention, all of them in masquerade masks as they usually did in public appearances.

She got up from the couch and tidied her desk, messy with papers and bills, until she heard Jones' text message ringtone.

 **Just taking a break from working, how are you?**

Betty smiled at her screen, **Good, just tidying.**

 **Don't you have people for that? Lol**

 **Usually I have subs for that (I'm kidding).**

 **Well, I wouldn't hate that just saying.**

 **If you can do it up to my standards, I would be genuinely surprised.**

 **I can be very surprising Mistress.**

 **So I've seen boy. Next time you come over you can do some tasks for me then.**

 **I would be happy to. What are you up to tonight?**

Betty finished her task, putting away papers and wiping down her desk before responding, **Trying not to do too much work tonight, but cleaning up a bit and relaxing. You?**

Jones took a few minutes to respond, allowing Betty to sweep her floors, happy to be listening to music and cleaning.

 **I've just been delegating and writing mostly, probably should clean, but honestly couldn't be bothered.**

 **So you're fine doing it for me, but not yourself?**

 **It's called priorities and keeping you happy Mistress.**

Betty smiled at her phone, sweeping a pile into a dustpan and throwing it out before responding, **Well thank you pet, you know this is all supposed to keep us both happy, not just me.**

 **I know, I never doubted it. Speaking of which, sorry again I didn't tell you about the tunnel vision, that wasn't fair to you. I just forgot.**

 **It's really okay, can we just drop it?**

 **I'm okay with that. When can I see you next?**

She went over the floors with a steam mop absentmindedly as she continued texting with one hand, happy to talk to him, **Saturday I think works well. In the evening I have the podcast I have to record with the girls so I'll have to leave for a bit at around 7.**

 **Do you want me to come with you at all?**

 **It's up to you, I figured you would want to get some work done when I was gone.**

He took a few minutes to respond, explaining he was making up dinner, well, really _heating_ up dinner, **I don't mind going if you want me to come, I can always bring my computer. I bet they already know about me.**

 **Actually I haven't told them who you are yet. I told them I have a new sub, but not your name.**

 **I didn't know that.**

 **Well I was going to ask if you cared at some point, they're very good at confidentiality, but they're also my best friends and I trust them.**

 **Then tell them about me, it's bound to come up some point or they'll see me with you. I mean, I'm planning to stick around for the foreseeable future so they should get used to the idea of me.**

 **You really don't mind?**

 **No, if you trust them, then I trust them.**

 **Thank you for that.**

 **There's nothing to thank me for Mistress.**

She smiled at her phone, standing in the hallway, reading and rereading his messages. She put away her cleaning things and sat down on the couch, pulling up her laptop to check emails.

 **So boy, when would you like to start training?**

 **What sort of training do you have in mind first?**

 **Well, we have the high protocol party coming up, so maybe training you to make some hors d'oeuvres to bring to the party and the rules for it. Would you like more training on top of that?**

 **Well I'm a quick learner so you may need to throw some more in then**

 **You don't know what you're asking for Jones**

 **Well then show me what I'm asking you for.**

 **You're playing a dangerous game boy.**

 **I know, is that so bad?**

 **Not at all, if anything I like it, but I'll only add one thing to train you with right now, is that okay?**

 **Yeah, and what would that be?**

 **I have to think about it and see what's the best thing for you to learn to serve me.**

 **I can wait.**

 **Well you have to boy.**

 **For the party, I need to make something?**

 **Yeah, it doesn't have to be anything fancy, but something for guests to eat before the main meal, it's just polite.**

 **Do you have anything in particular that you want me to learn?**

 **Not really, you can pick something that doesn't scare your limited culinary experience lol**

 **Can you pick it for me? I can read up on it and watch videos.**

 **I can pick it honey, I'll look some recipes up later and tell you.**

 **Thank you.**

 **You're welcome boy.**

Betty was replying to emails when another message popped up next to her, making her finish up the reply faster, reviewing it quickly before hitting send.

 **Can we talk on the phone tonight? I want to talk over some rules.**

 **Sure, what did you have in mind?**

 **I would like Mistress to get me in routine to going to bed at a decent hour when I'm not with you if that's okay with you of course.**

 **I have no issue with that, pet. I usually get to bed pretty late so how about you go to bed when I do?**

 **When is that around? Just so I can try planning stuff out, but I've always been an idiot with schedules and time management.**

 **I usually sleep at midnightish, and dw, I'm VERY good at the whole scheduling thing, but we can talk about it later on tonight. Is 11 okay? I need to get some work done.**

 **Works for me, I'll talk to you then.**

Jughead set down his phone, leaning back into his couch, feeling his heart rate slow down a bit after making his request.

 _Jug, it isn't that abnormal. It's just making sure you're getting enough sleep. Well… that and you want her to be in control of that._

Jones closed his eyes, feeling mixed feelings about his wants that were surfacing as he spent more time and talked with Betty, wanting her to be more embedded in his life.

He got up, walked to the kitchen and pulled out a beer, sitting back down behind his computer. He watched the cursor blink on the page as he sipped his drink, feeling blank at unmotivated for the piece and instead jumped to a search engine and held his hands over his keys, hesitant at the abundance of searches that were reaching the front of his mind.

He typed in "domme and sub", revealing tons of articles and porn videos at his disposal, and he clicked on one noting the coldness that was shown by the Domme, cold and harsh in her treatment. He flinched at cry from the man receiving the stroked of her cane and her harsh words, going back into the results. He looked at more of the videos, all with he same result and not finding anything close to how Betty had been treating him thus far and finding about the same amount of things that he was not excited to be treated like.

 _Is this what she'll want? Am I not going to be an ideal sub for her now?_

Jug chugged the rest of his beer and switched to his Tumblr where he had started trying to follow more male subs, but most of them were either gay or in the harsher end of the spectrum than what he could imagine in his limited experience. Even then though, he didn't have a deep urge that called out to much of it.

 _Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a sub._

He countered his thoughts, scrolling through the pictures of men kneeling at the feet of their Dommes, _Jug, you can't deny that you like this._

He closed his laptop suddenly, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes feeling a wave of shame pass through him.

 _You're not even a man Jug, you should just be a Dom like all of the training and videos have been telling you to be. Everyone else is._

He unlocked his phone and called Betty without thinking about what he would say, he tapped his foot waiting for the tone to click off and reveal her voice.

"Jones? It isn't 11 yet, is everything okay, or did you just miss me?" she joked, her voice making him feel more shame.

"Betty…"

"What's wrong?" she could hear the tone, much different from his usual snarky self and it scared her.

"I don't even know."

"Okay, well what've you been up to in the past hour and a bit?"

"On the internet."

"You have to be a bit more specific honey."

He sighed, already feeling the ache of shame in his stomach, "I've been looking up stuff about D/s stuff… well more Domme and male sub stuff."

"Okay," she was speaking calmly, trying not to push him, but she still heard and uneasiness and upset tone in his voice, so she tried not to pry.

"I don't know if I'll be a good sub for you."

"Now why do you think that boy?"

"Because the things I've seen… they're intense and none of it calls to me. The degradation, the humiliation intensity is nothing I'm okay with and I can't do that with you."

"Honey, those things are showing only one extreme of the spectrum. Also, I wouldn't do anything that we didn't negotiate for. Even if I did want those things, which I do want to do with you on much milder scale someday, we would talk about it and you have your safe words."

"Okay."

"We're both supposed to enjoy it, and I'm not here to throw things at you that you can't handle. Sure, I can challenge you, but I'm here to break you down a bit and build you up, if that makes sense."

"It does."

"Does that make you feel better?"

"A bit yeah."

"Well if you're worried about being a good fit for me, well I would tell you if you were doing anything remotely wrong. You're honestly a good personality fit, just stepping aside from the sub part of it, you know?"

"I feel the same way actually."

"Is there anything else that's bothering you? I want you to tell me please."

Jones adjusted his seat on his couch, uneasy and embarrassed, "Kind of yeah."

"Well I'm all ears Jones and right now I want you to consider this 'couch time' where you can feel free to tell me anything without fear of it being held against you, no matter what you say. I swear I will do my best to understand and I want you to give me full disclosure during this time and I will to, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's okay," he took a deep breath, stalling a moment, "Is it bad that I'm feeling like I'm losing my masculinity by being a sub? I know that's unprogressive to say, but it's just what I'm feeling."

"No no, I totally understand what you're saying, thank you for telling me. Personally, I hope I'm not making you feel that way."

He looked at his screen, seeing a vast majority of females as subs as opposed to males there in a variety of bondage and position holding pictures, "It isn't what you're doing at all. I just… I guess I'm used to seeing women as the Bottoms and the men as Tops so… I'm not sure."

"Proper representation is a thing, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be nice to know I'm not the only one straight male under a Domme that doesn't enjoy being pissed on and whipped et cetera et cetera."

"Well you don't know that yet, I'm kidding! I swear I'm kidding! Maybe not the best time to joke."

"No seriously, it's welcomed at this point," Jones laughed into his phone, happy to do so in a serious conversation like this.

"But seriously, I get it. I've felt like I wasn't a proper Domme for a while because I've seen exactly what you've been seeing and it doesn't fit my tastes. It may change in the future, but that doesn't stop the fact that I felt abnormal and wrong. What helped was being in the community and meeting people that were in dynamics and were in the same grey area as me with their partners and learning from them their routines and rules. Pretty much knowing that there were people living on the spectrum that isn't really shown."

"I'm happy if we live on the spectrum."

"Trust me so am I. Do you know how exhausting that could be keeping up with all the rules and punishments? I wouldn't be able to do my day job let alone be awake enough to eat, I would lose my mind."

"Oh so you can't handle it?" Jones teased, poking fun at her and feeling a little dangerous for doing so.

"Don't test me boy, I can handle it, it just is a gradual thing for both of us if we choose to live that way."

"Fair enough, I just like teasing."

"And you'll get your fair share if you don't watch your mouth boy."

"Is that a threat or a promise Mistress?"

"Why is it that I love and hate when you test me? I usually hate brats."

"I've been called many things in life, but never a brat."

"I'm sure you don't have much experience for being a good boy either."

"Other than with you? Never, but you're making a very convincing argument for me to keep in line Mistress."

He could hear a smile through her words, "That's the point pet, but I'm sure at some point you'll get a punishment from breaking a rule or not doing something up to my standards."

"I'll try not to."

"I know pet, but it will eventually happen, even if it isn't serious."

"You have my interest Mistress."

"And you'll have to wait for it because I don't like punishments, I don't brag about them. So, your curiosity will be unsatisfied for now."

"Fine," he fake-whined, smiling even though she couldn't see it.

"It's 11 now, do you just want to keep this going for a while or do you have something to do?"

Jones smiled, smoothing his hair self-consciously, "You were kind of my only plan for the night, everything else can wait until after."

"Well how sweet," Betty cooed, "I _was_ working on something, but it can wait."

"Anything important?"

"Not really, just some editing that I can do in bed. Have you thought about anything you could make for the party next week?"

"It's next week?"

"That's why I said 'next week' boy," she breathed a laugh, "If you haven't yet, I can send you some recipes if you like."

Jones held his phone between his shoulder and his ear, typing in a search for 'easy foolproof idiot appetizer recipe' which landed many more results that omitted the 'idiot' portion.

"I'm on it, don't worry. I think I'll have the most trouble finding everything in the supermarket if I'm honest. I know exactly where the frozen food section is and the canned stuff, but that's the extent of my knowledge."

"Seriously, how are you not malnourished?"

"I never said I wasn't malnourished, but I can definitely prove that my body is reliant on fast food and is incredibly efficient at taking what it needs from it."

"Including high cholesterol."

"Possibly, but you should take that up with my doctor."

"You're making me want to."

He tsked her, "Patient confidentiality Mistress."

"I'd just come along with you then. There aren't rules against that."

"What if I don't let you?" he teased lightly, enjoying following her line of thought.

"Again pet, don't test me, I have my ways."

"I don't doubt it. On a lighter note, how do you feel about crackers and cheese because everything I'm finding is looking pretty complicated."

"Definitely not, remember, you're representing me at this party."

"I was mostly kidding Mistress."

"The 'mostly' is what's bothering me."

"I swear, my spare time will be dedicated to this recipe thing, you can count on it."

"I know I can boy. Now are you sure you're 100% comfortable accompanying me? I know I put it on you, but now I actually want your opinion, I was more going for effect before."

"Well it had a very good effect Mistress, but seriously, I'm a bit nervous but I can handle it, I've had more nerve-wracking experiences."

"Well the Southside can do that, my Mom is still a reporter for 'The Riverdale Register' so I grew up hearing about what was going on there."

"'There'. You make it sound like I'm on the other side of the ocean, not the other side of town."

"It might as well have been, the worst we had at Riverdale High was someone had weed in their locker or someone was cheating on some football player's girlfriend that ended in a fist fight. You guys had some serious shit going on."

"Well, what've you heard?" Jones sank back, still scrolling through recipes and trying to find ones that had the least amount of ingredients yet didn't suggest that he was a college student with a limited budget and pantry.

"Well for starters, the Southside Serpents, still a big thing back home, the drug busts, the grow-ops, plenty below the poverty line, need I go on?"

"Maybe, your dinner conversations at home must've been fascinating."

"I worked at The Register every summer since I could remember until I got this job so I think I have a good handle on what happened in that time."

"Did you ever write for it? The newspaper I mean," Jones paid more attention to the conversation, his eyes not absorbing the information in front of him.

"Yeah, I did a lot actually, I was also part of the Blue and Gold and my high school."

"What part?"

"Well isn't someone nosy. What about you? What did you do in high school?"

"I'm sorry for actually having an interest in your life instead of just wanting to fuck you Mistress," he teased, closing his laptop and walking to the fridge.

"Hey now, I never said it was a bad thing. I respect nosy. If anything, it's a good thing, knowing you're actually interested."

"Can't you tell I'm interested?" he grabbed a bottle of cola, using a bottle opener magnet on his fridge to pop the lid off, tossing it onto the counter with a clatter.

"I, again, never said that you weren't interested. But I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Oh, so that's how this works?"

"Jones, stop mocking me," Betty laughed at his tone.

"I'm not mocking you, I just like teasing. There's a difference."

"Oh, I know my fair bit about teasing. Anyway, I edited, ran and reported for the Blue and Gold."

"Shit, it's like you were running it yourself. What were the rest of them doing?"

"There was no "rest" until I was in Junior year when I recruited 2 other people."

"How did you get so much content to keep it going?"

"Well, I had guest writers that came in and out, comics, advice columns, but they never stuck around so I could only publish once a month until Junior year and then it was weekly and it really started going."

"Well damn, I have a lot more respect for you, that's really impressive."

"Oh, like I wasn't worthy of your respect before?"

Jones took a sip of his drink before responding, "I never said that."

"I feel that's becoming a reoccurring theme tonight. So what did you do during high school?"

Jones became uneasy, thinking she forgot her original question, "I worked at the drive-in mostly, I did homework there since I was there so much. It's where I wrote my first manuscripts."

"Plural?"

"Well yeah, I've been writing for as long as I can remember. It was all I ever wanted to do. Well, that's a lie, I did have a year where I was thinking about going to college for film. I actually have a minor in film studies though, so it didn't really go away."

"That's actually really cool, I'm glad the Serpents never got you and you got out of the city to do what you love."

Jones paused longer than he should have, "Yeah me too."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really need to make some edits before work so I have to go. Are we still on for Saturday?"

"Yeah, is 10 still good?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll talk to you tomorrow and probably text you tonight," Betty said cheerfully, making him forget his train of thought for a moment.

"Sounds great, goodnight."

He heard the line click from her end and he realized that he was still standing in the middle of the kitchen, the cold drink making his hand go numb. Tapping the glass, he placed in on the counter and leaned on it, taking a breath as he held his phone tightly.

 _Good going Jughead._

He rubbed his forming scruff, frustrated at himself.

Jones dialed a number, throwing on his grey beanie that he wore religiously for years, but now due to its age only saw the light of day in the colder months.

"Hey Jughead, what's up?"

"Hey Arch, do you want to get a drink?" Jones was already grabbing his keys and wallet, making his way out the front door.

"Yeah, I'm off tonight so meet you at 'The Bulldog'?"

"Already on my way, drinks are on me."

"Must be serious, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jones noted an exchange that was unintelligible in the brief seconds before Archie hung up his phone but checked that his door was locked before heading on his way to the pub that that they frequented when they were roommates in the city. A place that now held more nostalgia and habit than the other places that they visited in the late nights of their new-found freedom from the town they grew up in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you for being patient with me, and I hope that you like this installment! Since I'm in school again, I'm going to be uploading only once every two weeks because I have 4 hour labs and 3 lab reports a week on top of regular studying and testing so I hope you understand. I love taking a break and working on this story in my spare time so there's no shortage of love here, just time!**

 **All disclaimers from previous chapters still apply.**

"You beat me, and I even gave you short notice," Jones laughed, sliding into a booth that Archie claimed, starting them on a pitcher of beer.

"You forget that I live within walking distance of this place now and I figured I would get here early to get you settled in right away. It seemed like a pitcher would be a good place to start."

"I fucking helped you move, I just thought you would be playing video games in your boxers or something, I wanted to get the drinks."

Archie clinked the glass in front of Jones, "I never said I would paying for them."

"You bastard," Jones smiled, picking up his beer and taking a few gulps, happy to be across from the redhead.

"As much as I love 'The Bulldog', I wanna know what prompted it."

"A guy can't have an impromptu beer with his best bud? What has this world come to?"

Archie poured more beer into Jones' cup for dramatic effect, "I know you Jug."

"Fuck off," he joked, tipping his full-brimmed glass to his lips, "You're the one with some lady friend waiting for you back at your apartment."

"Oh you heard her?"

"Nope, just guessed and you played right into it."

Archie rubbed the back of his head, feeling the freshly shorn hair there, "Man, I've been away from you too long man, I should've seen that one coming, but yeah, she's at my place right now."

"Anything serious?"

"I really don't know, I hope so. I mean, I am supposed to meet her family this weekend for some party, but then again, rich people will throw a party for anything, right?"

"I thought that was my line."

"It is."

"I'm glad we're on the same page, but meeting the family, that sounds serious."

Archie finished his pint, waving over a waiter and ordering some fries, "To be honest I hope it's serious, I actually really like her."

"Well she must like you if she's willing to stay in your pig sty of an apartment."

"I've fixed it up since I've started seeing her actually. Didn't want her to think she was hooking up with some guy that's still in college."

"Look at you being a grownup, you must've even bought plates too or actual glasses instead of coffee mugs for everything."

"You forget, _you're_ the one that asked me down here, so what's up Jug? You're going to reach the end of that glass sooner or later, you can't hide behind chugging forever."

Jones finally placed his glass on the table, twirling it in his hands, "Fine, I've been seeing this girl…"

Archie interrupted, "Wait, _my_ Jughead Jones is dating a girl?"

The fries were set on the table between them and thanks were passed to the waiter before Jones tossed his napkin at Archie, "Dating is a word for it."

"So how did you fuck up?"

"Why do you think I fucked up?"

Archie raised his eyebrow, reaching for some fries as Jones pointed a fry at him, "First of all, you're an asshole."

"As are you."

"This I know and secondly, unfortunately you're right."

"I know. So, what did you do?"

Jones poured the rest of the pint into his glass, taking a sip, "It isn't what I've done, it's what I haven't done."

"Oh for fuck sakes, did you not wear a condom or something? Am I going to be a godfather?"

"Okay, how stupid do you think I am? And we haven't even slept together yet. Well, we've fooled around, but not fucked."

"Okay, sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind, but seriously? You haven't slept with her?"

"We're taking it slow, but you honestly think I couldn't remember to put a condom on or something? Andrews, you disappoint me to a whole different level."

"Well now you haven't gotten the opportunity to disappoint her yet," Archie laughed, biting into a fry with a shit-eating grin.

"Uncalled for and incorrect, you were in the room next to me for 3 years."

Archie rolled his eyes, "Anyways, can you please tell me what you did? Actually, what you _didn't_ do."

Jones paused, sitting back in the booth, "I maybe left out the fact that I am… _was_ a Serpent."

"Like you didn't bring it up?"

"Like I omitted it when she was talking about the Southside and talking about Riverdale."

"Fuck man that's not good. Wouldn't she have known about you and what went down?"

"No, it wouldn't have reached the papers, it would've been kept quiet for sure. Hell, I was even in a hospital out of Riverdale to prevent word from getting out."

"Jug, do you like this girl?"

Jones, took off his beanie, holding it in his hands, "Unfortunately, yeah. Too much if I'm honest."

"You have to tell her at some point."

"I know that Archie."

They munched on the fries in quiet, listening to the sounds of the pub, the music, the drunken laughter.

"Do I know this girl?" Jones asked, eating the last fry.

"You've met her," Archie sat back, checking his phone before slipping it back into his pocket.

"Oh don't play coy with me Andrews, unless it's my mother."

"I should've gone for that play, but no, it's not your Mom."

"Well good, because mine's your Mom."

"Yeah fuck off, she's been in California for 2 years and is dating a real estate agent. Besides you're not her type."

"I'm kidding, but seriously, do I know her from college or something? A bar? Oh, what about Mystique?"

"Does Vera ring a bell?"

"No. Fucking. Way. Andrews! A Domme?"

Archie, smacked his arm, getting him to take the hint to keep it down, "A known Domme for a guy I've seen do alter service when we were kids? You're pulling my leg."

"Her name's Veronica actually."

"You're okay with all that stuff?"

Archie looked at him, confused, "What stuff? Dating?"

"No, your cannibalism habits. The kink stuff Arch, I don't mean to pry, but she was definitely not shy when she first met you so I don't doubt she's shy now."

"Umm," Archie blushed under the yellow bar lights, "It actually hasn't come up."

"You're kidding me," Jones leaned on the table, looking at the redhead's expression, trying to gauge a twitch or a sign that he was lying.

"Honest to God Jug, I'm kind of worried that she's not actually attracted to me _that_ way."

"What way?"

"Like, I don't know, to do kink stuff with."

Jones placed his beanie back on his head, "So you _are_ into that stuff."

"I'm not sure, we haven't even talked about it."

"Well I'm sure it's bound to come up. She owns a latex catsuit so it'll come up at some point."

Archie waved over the waiter and ordered them drinks, watching him walk away before he spoke, "Now what about your girl?"

"What about her?"

Archie looked at him in disbelief, "Jug, are you really playing stupid with me right now?"

"Not playing stupid, but I'm one step ahead of you and it feels good."

"What the fuck Jones? I was just wondering if I know who she is."

Jones shrugged smugly, "Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm going to put my money on yes for that fucking grin on your face, now spill. I'll buy drinks if you do."

The glasses of scotch Archie ordered came as the beer glasses and pitcher were cleared, "Why do you care so much?"

"Jughead, you've haven't dated anyone for, oh wait lemme think. Ever."

"I've gone out with people, tons of women."

"Dating is different and you know it, and this is the first time you've talked to me about a girl since Lainey tried looping you into going to prom."

"I have few fond memories of her if I'm honest."

Archie took a whiff of his drink swirling it in his glass before taking a sip, "Didn't she try sleeping with your Dad at graduation?"

"Yup. Again, very few good memories."

"For you maybe," Archie smiled, tapping his glass with his index finger, "Where would I know your girl from?"

Jones thought a moment, "You probably went to high school with her, actually scratch that, you definitely went to school with her."

"Jug, there was at least 200 people in our grade alone by senior year when Riverdale expanded."

Jones took a breath, taking his time taking a sip of his own scotch before asking, "Do you remember Elyse?"

"I don't think there were any Elyses at school, is she our age?"

"Let me rephrase, Mistress Elyse?"

Archie's glass paused at his lips and he smirked, "You fucking devil."

"But you did actually go to school with her."

"Well what's her real name?"

"You're going to have an aneurism, but Betty Cooper."

Archie leaned towards him, enthralled by the exchange, "Betty? Seriously?"

"The one and only."

Archie sat back, crossing his arms, "Yeah, I can see her being a good match for you actually. Damn, I can't believe I didn't recognize her at Mystique."

"Well to be fair, she was wearing a wig. I'm more surprised you didn't recognize Veronica that night."

"I didn't know I went to school with her until we were talking about our high schools and I saw her in the yearbook."

"Well that's some good luck then."

"Same for you then."

They both finished their drinks, leaving cash on the table and standing to leave.

Archie was the first to speak, getting out his keys, "Hey, thanks for talking to me about Betty, and we need to hang out more."

"I don't think that'll be an issue since they're friends too."

"Anyways, I have to get back, but I'll text you."

"Sure, have a good night Arch."

Jones watched the back of Archie's jacket go in the direction of his apartment before heading to the parking lot, looking for his car and heading home.

When he got home, he barely got in the front door before he texted Betty, **Hey, I just got home from having a beer with a friend. Lunch tomorrow?**

A reply came quickly as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, **Can't, already have plans, but I'll make lunch on Saturday to make up for it. Sound good?**

He leaned against the doorjamb as he typed, a tinge of disappointment at the response, **Yeah, sounds great.**

 **I'm just about to go to sleep, but I'll talk to you tomorrow pet. Sleep well!**

 **Goodnight Mistress, talk to you tomorrow.**

He finished up in the bathroom, trying to push away the thought of not talking to her or seeing her which was making him feel like his brain was crawling with thoughts when all he wanted to relax. He threw on some sweatpants and jumped into bed dragging his laptop onto his lap, tossing off his beanie onto his dresser across the room, hitting the blinds to his window.

Slipping on his earbuds, he went to work writing, finally blocking out his thoughts and working himself into the night, escaped and immersed in the world he created until an alarm on his computer alerted him to the time, 2:30.

 _Fuck._

He reached for a bottle on his nightstand amongst multiple bottles that littered the surface, popping a sleeping pill in his mouth and swallowing it without water. He kept typing until his eyes were beginning to fog, falling asleep just as he remembered to close the screen and put in on the other side of the bed.

"You look like hell Jones," Bryan said, walking into his office with an I Pad in his hands.

"Well you really know how to compliment a girl Bryan, what do you need?"

"Just confirming the conference call in an hour with upstairs."

"Oh right that's today, thanks for reminding me."

"It's kind of my job," Bryan looked like he was going to leave, but he hesitated, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just tired, but thanks."

He left, leaving Jones sitting on his desk, looking at his monitor as the words swam in front of him. He reached into his desk, putting in eyedrops when he heard his phone buzz.

 **Coffee?**

 **Sure.**

 **Good, meet me in the parking garage.**

He nearly lept from his chair, feeling light-headed as he did so, but pushed through it on his way to her location, keeping his hands in his jean pockets, adjusting his dress shirt when the doors opened.

He saw her blonde ponytail first, whipping around to see him, her smile making him forget why he was down in the freezing parking garage for a moment before he spotted the coffee tray.

"I got myself something so I figured I would bring something back for you. Hey, are you okay?" She reached out and touched his cheek to graze the purple bruises under his eyes.

"Just tired, it's nothing."

Betty's eyes widened in shock as he took his coffee, "I forgot to tell you to go to bed, I'm so sorry."

He took a sip, shaking his head, "You forgot, it's really not a big deal, it's still really new."

"That's still not an excuse, I'll remember tonight and the rest of the nights."

"I know you will, it's honestly okay. How's you day been?"

They chatted, Betty in her coat and Jones, happy to be in the crisp air of the structure instead of the sauna that was the offices upstairs.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go, I have a conference call, but I'll see you Saturday, 10 and I'll call you tonight. Thanks for the coffee," he kissed her cheek, happy to hold the door for her as he escorted her back inside, pressing the elevator button as they stood there in a happy silence, stealing glances at each other.

"Maybe you should go home early Jones."

"Or not."

"Do you do it often?"

He looked at her as the doors opened and people came out with their jackets in hand, heading to their cars.

"I don't think I've ever left early," he clicked both of their floors, leaning on the side to look directly at her, appraising her in the empty elevator.

"Well then maybe it should be an order. Go home early Jones and take a nap."

"I don't know if I can Mistress," he whispered, coming up blank with excuses in his state.

"Just do stuff at home, no one will blame you. Can you do that for me?" she batted her lashed, looking up at him and getting close to him just as the doors opened.

Betty stepped back quickly, still holding her coffee in one hand and a purse in the other, whispering to him as she stepped off the lift, "That's an order Jones."

The doors closed behind her and he saw her sashay away without looking back, letting him stand and think about her words.

As soon as the doors opened, he made a bee-line for his office, tossing his empty cup into a waste basket, spotting Bryan and waving him over as he went into his office.

"Yeah Jones?" Bryan came in, looking scared.

"Breathe Jones, I'm just letting you know I'm going home after the conference call, I'm just not feeling my best, but I'll be on my computer and have my phone on me until work hours are done."

"That's no problem, I'll let people know if they ask."

"And they will," Jones gave a small smile as he packed away his laptop and notebooks into his computer bag, "Alright, so ready to learn how to wow some higher ups with future projects? C'mon."

Jones woke up on his couch next to some takeout littering his coffee table with the TV on a rerun of an old sitcom, dreary and sluggish in his movements.

Rubbing his eyes, he felt the couch for his phone, unlocking it to find a message from "M", **Hey, how was your nap?**

He saw that that was sent around 2 hours after he said he would be awake, but he reached for his half-finished soda, sipping on it as he replied, **Longer than expected, but I'm feeling better.**

 **I just hope you don't have an issue falling asleep, that's why I texted you when I did. But I'm glad that you got some good rest. Wanna call?**

Jones typed, still laying on his couch, **Yeah, just a second, I need my earbuds.**

He turned them on and connected them to Bluetooth, he called her, setting his phone on the coffee table as he got up to get his laptop.

"Hey, did you dream of me when you were napping?" she teased, her own wireless headphones on as she was making her lunch for the next day, chopping up salad and cooked chicken as meal prep for the next few days.

She heard his scratchy, tired voice on the other end clearly, "Not this time Mistress."

"Has it ever happened?" she asked, curious as she carried on her mundane task, happy to keep him on his toes.

"Not that I can remember, but that isn't saying much."

"What are you up to right now pet?"

"Honestly just waking up, I should probably take shower soon, I still feel kind of out of it and achey."

"Then I want you to go get yourself a glass of water before you do that."

"I'm on it," she heard his voice and a few moments later, a cupboard door closing.

"When am I going to see your place pet?"

"Why do you want to see it Mistress?" his voice carried a note of nerves and she noticed, placing her food in the fridge and cleaning the counter.

"Is it wrong to be curious about you?"

"Depends on what you're curious about I guess."

"Just for that, you've piqued my interest and I'll pick you up on Saturday morning to bring you over."

His pause lasted for longer than she expected, but she held her ground, "I think I can manage that Mistress."

"Well I should hope so boy because it's happening either way, but don't worry, I won't stay long. Maybe at some point I'll stay the night and that's when you can really panic."

"I can hear that you mean that to be a joke, but it doesn't really sound like a joke."

"Make with it what you will, but how are you making with that water boy?"

"In the glass and ready to drink."

"Send me a picture then," she smiled, heading to her bathroom, turning the tap to start water in the tub, feeling the temperature before pressing the stopper to let it fill.

She felt a buzz in her robe pocket and saw the picture as soon as she unlocked her phone, a thumbs-up next to it that made her smile, "What a good boy, and after that you can take your shower but I want you on speaker phone when you're in there. Actually, before that, I wanted to ask, what's your phone plan like? I don't want to run you into the ground."

She heard his laugh, "Unlimited local calling so don't get any ideas of moving anywhere close to out of state."

"It's not on the agenda yet, don't worry. I like being on the phone with you even if we aren't talking if I'm being blunt."

"I actually like that you're straight up Mistress, takes the pressure off."

"Oh am I not nerve-wracking enough? I guess I'm losing my edge," Betty joked, pouring in some bubble bath under the streaming water.

"I was just hoping that it was because you liked me, that, or I just don't have any experience being on your bad side."

"Is someone pining?"

He breathed a laugh, a clink of glass on the other side of the line, "Maybe a little."

"Well, because I'm in a good mood I should tell you that I really like you pet."

"The feeling's mutual Mistress. What are you up to?"

Betty was taking off her robe and hanging it, placing her phone on a bath caddy, stepping into the warm bath, "Just going to read in the bath, you?"

"Just about to turn on the shower and… you're now on speaker phone."

"Perfect," Betty opened her book, hearing the rush of water in her earphones, "You have a task when you're in the shower."

"And what would that be? Could it possibly be to clean myself? That would be downright dirty Mistress."

"Oh shut up or you don't get to do anything," Betty smirked, placing her bookmark on the tray spanning the width of the tub.

"Fine, I was kidding, but seriously, what is it?"

She could hear a shower curtain close and his voice grow fainter, "You have to edge yourself 5 times in the shower honey."

"Is there a time limit?"

"Oh you know me so well. There isn't one, but if you're not done your shower routine plus 5 edges in 15 minutes you don't get to cum on Saturday and I would imagine that would be a fun reward, right pet?"

"Can I start now?" she could hear his desperation over the sound of water, making her smile.

"What an eager little pet, yes you can start, but you need to tell me each time you edge. Do you understand?"

"I do Mistress."

"Good," she started reading from where she left off the day before when she heard his voice over the water on his end.

"No dirty talk Mistress?"

"Oh no pet, don't be greedy and do as you're told," she bit her lip after hearing his accepting reply, feeling a rush knowing what he was doing out of her sight.

"One," his voice called out a few minutes in, Betty engrossed into her book, looking up instinctively, not finding him there.

"Again, pet," she heard him swear and she was getting more turned on and the time passed.

"Two Mistress," a few minutes later.

"Don't forget to thank me pet, don't be rude."

She heard his voice becoming increasingly desperate, "Yes, Mistress, thank you Mistress."

"That's better," she continued reading, enjoying the feeling of the water and the dimmed lights and the image of him in her mind.

"Three Mistress, thank you Mistress."

"That's better boy, two more."

"Four Mistress, thank you Mistress."

"Oh so soon pet, maybe you should have a longer break this time to finish washing up," Betty suggested, flipping a page nonchalantly.

"Yes Mistress," she smiled, hearing how reluctant he was.

A few minutes later she heard his voice again, her eyes still scanning the page she was on, "Can I start again Mistress?"

"Yes pet, last one for the night, it shouldn't take you too long, you eager thing."

"No Mistress… five Mistress."

"That was quick pet, do you like me talking to you like that?" she flitted her eyes up, not able to keep her eyes on the text at that moment.

"I… I do surprisingly, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, boy, it's a good thing. Now no more touching until tomorrow, can you promise me that?"

"Yes Mistress," she heard he water turn off, "That's already a rule, but thank you for telling me again."

"Smart boy remembers, did you have fun pet?"

She heard the shower curtain slide before his next words came, "I really did, thank you Mistress."

"I'm surprised that you're not being smart with me right now, you must be ready to beg to cum," she teased.

"I think I know you better than you think, it would be in vain. Besides, why would I be a smartass to the one that's controlling my orgasm."

"Well that's the idea, but I still like knowing it's difficult for you."

"I never said it wasn't Mistress."

"Good," she smiled, pleased at herself, "Now I'm going to have to let you go so I can read, but I'll text you later tonight and I'll pick you up at 9:30 so we'll be back at my place by 10 tomorrow."

"I guess I'll get to cleaning then," he breathed a laugh, hearing drawers clatter in her headphones.

"Maybe you should. I'm kidding, mostly, but anyways, I'll talk to you later. Have fun pet."

"I'll talk to you later Mistress."

The line went quiet with a beep in her headphones to indicate the call ended, going back to her book.

Betty was getting ready to go to bed, not texting Jones because of his insistence of needing to clean his apartment and threatening pulling an all-nighter if he didn't get started when he got dressed after his shower. She was brushing her teeth when an alarm on her phone went off with his name flashing on the screen.

She finished up and then called his phone, leaning against her counter, straightening the hand towels there, the dial tone ended to his voice, "Hello?"

"Hey pet, how's cleaning going?"

"I think I underestimated what needed to be done, but I'm not going to lie, cleaning while turned on as fuck is both amazing and torture."

"That's what I like to hear, but I need you to finish up and text me when you go to bed and it better be soon because I'm heading there myself."

"Is this a bedtime reminder?"

"I would be lying if I said 'maybe' because that's exactly what this is," Betty laughed, walking into the living room to turn off the lights there, heading to her room.

"Alright, alright, I'm putting everything down and I'll get ready for bed, I'll call you once I climb into bed."

"Good boy, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yes Mistress," Betty ended the call, placing her phone on the nightstand, taking to continue reading her book, comfortable under the covers.

She picked up the buzzing phone when she was about to finish a chapter, "Just a moment pet, stay on the line while I finish this chapter I'm reading."

She placed the phone on the bed for the short time that she finished the text and placed it on her nightstand, "Thank you for waiting, are you in bed now?"

"Yes I am Mistress, are you enjoying your book so far?"

"Yes I am, thank you for asking pet, are you tired enough to sleep?"

"Always, but I'll be getting up early to continue tidying up which from what I can remember isn't against the rules."

"Ah, there's the smartass comment I was looking for," she laughed, "And you're right it isn't against the rules, I just want you to be better rested, is that a sin?"

"No, but I do enjoy sinning with you."

"I enjoy putting heaven on hold for the things we've done and will do, boy."

"I can't wait. Goodnight Mistress, I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

Betty tried to hold back a small smile, "Goodnight pet, sleep well."

She plugged in her phone when the call ended, eager to get to sleep so she could see him sooner and she was unashamed at her excitement as she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience in the upload schedule! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it! All previous disclaimers up to this point are still valid and adult readers only please. Happy reading!**

Betty knocked on the door of the apartment after triple-checking the address that was sent to her, straightening her cream trench coat in the hallway, the door swinging open quickly to reveal a disheveled Jones, poking his head into the hallway.

"Hey, welcome to my humble abode," he stepped back and swept his arm to give a dramatic reveal to the place, escorting her in.

"I can take your coat Mistress," he said once he closed the door, his smile beaming.

"That won't be necessary, boy, but thank you. I'm guessing you like books," Betty laughed looking at the stacks that seemed to dominate each surface of the living room, each in different states of wear.

"It's also kind of my line of work so it comes with the territory, but yeah, it's starting to become a bit overwhelming. So here we have my kitchen, it was cleaned when I moved in and hasn't been used since, I did what little dishes were in the sink just for you."

"Oh I feel honoured Jones," Betty smiled looking around the small kitchen, characteristic for the city.

"You should," he joked, leading them down the short hallway, "To your right is the bathroom, I didn't realize how many things needed to be recycled or plain thrown out when I was going through the process of cleaning it out. And yes, I do mean process. I'm not a gross person, but there was some serious love that was needed for here."

"Should I send my girls over here at some point if you feel overwhelmed?"

"Did I not do a good job?"

"I never said that pet, I just don't want you panicking if I come over unexpectedly. I don't mind giving you a service to help make your life easier if you're not offended by it."

"Well maybe to get me started actually, for instance, you aren't going into the guest room today, that's where a lot of stuff has been stashed away until I can deal with it."

"Oh no, now you've piqued my interest," she saw his paled expression as he led her to his room, "I'm kidding! I swear I'm not here to inspect, I would've given you warning and time for that."

He sighed heavily opening the door to his bedroom, "Good, I was prepared to fake a heart attack if you wanted me to open that door."

"This is a nice bedroom and I like the view."

"It's kind of small, but it serves its purpose."

Betty walked around the small space, looking at the framed movie posters on the walls and stacks of CDs and a record player on the dresser, "You like to be entertained."

"Don't we all?" Jones, sat on the bed, watching her peruse with some level of unease that he was trying not to make apparent.

"It's not a bad thing, I can just tell that you like things, dare I say even as a form of escape?"

Jones tapped his bed lightly while looking at her, "That's a good theory you got there."

"And goes along with the career that speaks to you and the one you've chosen."

"Alright, alright, enough with the psychoanalysis."

"Oh right sorry," she put down a framed picture of him with Archie as teenagers back onto its place by the windowsill, "I didn't mean to pry."

"Nah, I'm comfortable with you, it just seems like more of an 'over-dinner' sort of conversation or something."

"Well I should hope you're comfortable with me on some level, I don't mind earning it, just say the word and I'll go slower."

He turned, hitching a knee onto the low bed, "I would tell you, seriously. I get that you're being careful, but I'm a big boy and can use my words, so have at it."

Betty stopped herself, taking a deep breath, "Okay, thank you. Do you want to finish the tour or do you want to head out?"

"I can show you the rest, really there's just the bathroom, which I'm the most proud of from the effort I've put into it," Jones got up an led her to the room, flicking on the lights into the tiny space that sparkled white.

Betty looked at the neatly folded towels and the toilet paper that was folded into a crisp arrow, "Do you do that often?"

"Nope, but YouTube was very helpful for the tutorial. I figured it was the only thing I could really do in here since I didn't have time to buy a new shower curtain or bathmat to be up to something like your apartment."

Betty led them back out towards the living room and towards the front door, voicing her concern, "Pet, I don't want you to think that you have to replace things and change who you are. I just 'care' if things are clean and tidy, those are easy things to notice and inspect you on. I know I tried to intimidate you with being able to be presentable and take me out occasionally which some people can't financially do, and to be honest, I would've still taken you on if you told me that you were unable to do it. We would find ways that worked for both of us and was financially feasible and comfortable for us both. I've seen people do BDSM with 4 kids to feed and very levels of creativity and DIY, it can be done."

"I know you're not a snob Mistress, I didn't mean it like that when I said I wanted to replace certain things," Jones rubbed the back of his hair, slightly unsure of himself in the moment, "I just _want_ to improve my home and myself for you… and I would like to try out you having more say in the things in my life."

Betty started slipping on her shoes, doing up the zippers, "What did you have in mind?"

Jones cleared his throat awkwardly, picking up his bags from the living room to bring them near the door, "I… uh…"

"Would you be more comfortable texting it to me?" Betty asked softly, watching him put on his denim jacket and shoes.

"No, it's just a little awkward saying out loud, you know? Do you mind if we pause the conversation until we get down to your car, Mistress?"

Jones opened the door for her after hearing her affirmation, locking up and carrying his things down to where she was parked.

Placing his bags in the back, he found his place in the passenger seat of her car, Betty wasted no time in turning the attention back onto him, "Now what have you been thinking to let me have say in?"

Jones felt himself get warm, watching her pull out into the street skillfully, "Well probably my food at some point, my clothing perhaps and I was wondering if you would be interested in looking over my finances."

"And what's your definition of 'looking over your finances' boy?"

"Nevermind, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid at all pet, I'm just asking."

Jones sighed, looking out of the car instead of over at her which she noticed, telling herself to keep her eyes on the road and traffic though she wanted to look over at him and his expressions.

"I was thinking of you helping me sort out things for bills and savings and opening a new account or something."

"Now, I would like to do that only on the condition that you have to log me into anything I'm using so I don't have that information to use it. I'm saying I will, but it's just a security thing. Also, I would feel more comfortable if you with me when I did anything, how's that?"

"I would like that, thank you. I've read some scary stuff on financial domination, but I just need more help in terms of control and guidance if that makes sense."

Betty reached her hand over to lightly squeeze his for an instant before bringing it back to the wheel, "I'm trying to help you be a better version of yourself and ultimately fulfilled, I am trying to do that for myself too."

"Plus or minus some kinky sex things that get us off."

"Exactly, the umbrella term was 'fulfilled' which definitely fits in that category. Do you want to stop and get a drink or are you fine with what I can make at my place?"

"Honestly, the faster we get to your place the better."

"Such an eager boy," Betty smirked, making a turn and becoming just as impatient to get home.

Stepping through the front door, they both tucked away their shoes and Jones set down his bags to help Betty with her coat, feeling happy to be of service.

"Tonight, I want you to actually put some things in your drawers, I want to show you for reference how I like things folded for future chores I'll get you to do. You'll probably need to put some things back in the morning, but this is just practice and I want you to be comfortable leaving things over, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Jones shouldered his bags, waiting for instructions.

"Your laptop bag can be left in here and your overnight bag can go in your room next to your bed for now. I like that you're learning quick, boy."

Jones did as instructed, unsure of what to do after he was done, but Betty grabbed his hands, standing in front of him and ran her hands up to his shoulders, taking a good look at him.

"When you're over and it isn't designated time to work, don't worry, I'll tell you when you have to be 'on' I want you to stand like you are now, but I want you to stand up straight… perfect, now feet shoulder width apart… good boy. Hands behind your back, one hand holding each wrist… beautiful. And your eyes, I see that you're trying to follow my gaze pet, but I want you to keep your eyes forward. Is this comfortable boy?"

"Yes Mistress, very comfortable," Jones nodded, needing to concentrate on keeping his eyes ahead.

"Good, now this will be referred to as 'Wait' or 'In Waiting'. This is the first of a few positions that I want you to get familiar with, and there will be one more that I want you to learn at the moment and I want to remind you of 'kneel' again."

"Yes Mistress," Jones waited while Betty got a floor cushion to place in front of him, quickly getting on his knees and trying to remember the positions that the other parts of his body were supposed to maintain.

"Good, you remembered to have your eyes down, but my boy didn't remember that his hands were supposed to be up," she kneeled down in front of him and kissed the palm of his one hand, happy that his eyes didn't flicker up, "It's okay pet, you'll learn and it'll become second nature."

"Yes Mistress, I'm looking forward to it."

She petted his hair when she stood up, embracing the sight of him at her feet, even in common clothes, she was elated at the sight of him.

"Have you already eaten? I said I would make lunch today, but I want to make sure we're going to play and you won't faint from low blood sugar or something."

"I did and had a snack right before you came just to make sure I would be good until after we played for a bit, but I'll tell you if I really start to get hungry."

She patted his head, "Good boy, now rise and set this by the couch and I'll meet you in the playroom."

Betty walked into the room, half set -up for what she had planned, not letting him make early predictions before her briefing.

"So what am I in for today? No equipment's out which actually worries me more," he joked, standing just inside the doorway, watching Betty retie her hair into a tighter ponytail.

"And _that_ makes me worry too," he pointed to her hair, making her laugh at the observation.

"Breathe pet, I haven't even told you what we're doing yet, but first I want you to strip naked and kneel for me while I go get changed," she patted his cheek when she passed him, walking out and looking back to view his movements before walking to her room, closing the door.

Stripping out of her jeans and sweater revealing her white lace bra and panties, she slipped on a simple, tight dress, slipping on heels on the way to opening her door.

"Don't you look beautiful kneeling like that pet," she kissed the top of his head and told him to stand up, "Today we're going to be doing some impact play."

"Did I do something wrong?" Jones asked, moving to stand.

"Not at all, it's just another activity to do, I can use impact for punishment, but really I just like dishing it out. I'll keep checking on you throughout, now what are your safe words."

"Yellow to slow down or I'm getting to a point of needing to stop and red is immediate stop and check in."

She walked up to him to hold his face to look down at her, holding his gaze, "I want you to use those if you feel the need to, you'll never _ever_ be punished for using them. You're a _very_ good submissive for using them and telling me what's going on for you in the scene, okay?"

"Yes Mistress, I'll use them if I need to."

"Good boy," she gave him a chaste kiss, watching him lean in for more after she pulled away, smiling up at him.

"So I'll be using two new instruments on you today, I'm sure you've seen them before in the classes you've been too, but I'll be using a wooden paddle and a flogger today."

"Anywhere you'll be focusing mainly today?"

"Mainly thighs, butt and back for today, it's more just to see how it feels and how you like it."

"Awesome, where would you like me?"

"I want you to go to the St. Andrew's cross again but face your back to me… good boy."

Betty pulled out chained leather cuffs and hooked them onto the cross and deftly secured his wrists into them, fitting her pinky into the restraints to check for tightness.

"I want you to hold onto the cross rather than lean against it, I don't have a preference for how you do it, but I want your feet shoulder-width apart… very good pet!"

"Thank you, Mistress," she heard the smile in his voice as she looked at his back in the dim light that she kept the room at.

Walking up to his bare back, she noticed various silver scars crossing his back at different angles and she stared at them, reaching to touch his back with her hands, running them up to his shoulders and kneading them slightly.

"You ready?"

"Yes Mistress," she could see the tension build in his back as she picked out a flogger from the wall, feeling it in her hand, warming up her wrists by rotating them individually.

She tossed the first throw, followed by the second, not creating a rhythm, "How does that feel? Just off the bat."

"Sounds a lot worse than it is."

"It does, but once we get a rhythm going you'll really understand that. Would you like some music on pet?"

"Yes Mistress," he said, trying to turn to look at her.

"No boy, keep your eyes and face towards the cross please, I'm just going to get the remote to turn on some music."

Betty put on some quiet, highly rhythmic music that Jones wasn't familiar with, hearing her set down the remote with a click.

"And I'm going to start again pet, ready?"

"Yes Mistress," he couldn't help his body tensing up in anticipation but felt better as there became an obvious pattern and rhythm on his back.

He readjusted himself so he could lean his head onto his arms as the flogger continued assaulting his back.

"Oh I'm definitely going to show you the lovely marks it leaving on your back boy, already starting to get red. I can't wait to see how your ass reacts."

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress," the words were out of his mouth before he realized it, feeling his mind slipping into a trance-like state in the mix of the impacts, the music and the rhythm.

The song changed so Betty changed her speed with the song, a more upbeat tempo to get him used to it, still focusing on his back, pink after the slow pace, "How are you doing pet?"

"I'm great Mistress thank you."

"I'm going to trust that you're not just saying that to flatter me pet."

"I'm not Mistress," he still fell that dream-like fog go over him, happy at the increase of tempo that she was wielding the instrument, starting to feel a sensation of stingy pain in the middle of the song.

"Mistress, I'm feeling an almost burning feeling on the skin you've been paying attention to," he voiced, trying to be louder for the sake of being heard over the ministrations.

"Thank you pet, I was trying to see when you'd speak up, now I get to hit pretty little ass of yours," Jones blushed out of her sight, feeling the smirk in her voice as he felt the falls against his ass, making him flinch at the change of location for a while before she switched her attention to his thighs and then bringing it back to his ass.

She continued this torment, making each impact give an unwarranted response to his cock that was responding to the sensation of the impact and having to stand naked in front of her in such a vulnerable position.

He felt her stop and heard her next to his ear, "How are we doing boy?"

He had to focus on keeping his eyes and head in place when she spoke so close, wanting to see her, "I'm very well Mistress."

"I should say so," he felt her hands on his cock, eliciting a deep moan from him as she stroked him in approval, "We're going to do this for just a little while longer before we move on to the second event pet."

He felt her hand leave him, making him lurch at the loss of contact and desperation from being edged the night before and the lasting sensations on his back that burned slightly.

"And again," he heard Betty's voice behind him again, his mind blank.

 _Fuck, what did she get? Did she get anything?_

The answer followed with a similarly paced song, slightly more upbeat when he felt the impact and tails of two different floggers, feeling his mind embracing it, listening to the slapping sounds on his back.

He got lost in the pattern and was confused when the motions had stopped along with the music to hear Betty's voice, "How do you feel pet?"

He took a glance at his chained restraints, feeling some deep seeded pleasure in seeing them and feeling the remnants of the pain on his back, ass and thighs, "I'm good, it's barely uncomfortable."

"I was going at it for about twenty minutes so I'm glad you're reacting well boy," Betty released the chains from his wrist restraints, encouraging him to move around his arms and get a drink of water that was waiting for him on a dresser.

"Now comes the real fun I was waiting for."

"And what would that be Mistress?" Jones felt bashful at his excitement but tried to supress his natural urge to hide it from her.

"Once you're done having a drink, I want you to get onto this spanking bench, and I want your legs here," she pointed at the end closest to her where there was a chair for her in front of the bench that was padded and lined with heavy screw eyes.

She patted the bench, making him feel a rush of nerves as she pulled out some rope, organizing the lengths of the 4 pieces while he laid his torso on the bench, practically kneeling.

"Now I'm going to tie your cuffs to the bench, as well as your ankles, how's everything feeling right now without restraint?"

"Pretty comfortable actually."

"Good, now if anything feels wrong, please just tell me and I'll undo it and retie it so it is."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Your welcome pet," she started at his wrists, keeping eye contact with him as she quickly immobilized his wrists and kissed his forehead, turned on at the sight of him and warmed by is trust in her.

Moving behind him, she made a simple tie for each ankle and fastened them securely with more length for his feet to move than what she had given the cuffs.

Admiring her work, she stood up to look at the vulnerable man at her fingertips, pink with impact and peaceful in the restraints. Betty turned to grab a paddle from the wall, feeling it with her hand, the dark wood contrasting her pale skin. As a tease, she smacked it hard in her hand, making him jump at the loud sound that he wasn't expecting, but he loved that jolt of fear more than he cared to admit.

"Now, dear pet, we're going to really make that ass red today," she said sweetly, sitting down in the chair that gave her a beautiful angle on him, tapping his butt lightly, "Ready?"

"I should say so yes," he leaned his head to the side, closing his eyes in his comfortable position before he heard a 'thwack' and then the thudding pain that it left behind, taking him by surprise.

He whistled out a response, more breathing than an actual elicit of pain, before a nearly identical stroke hit his other cheek, letting out another breath in response.

"Oh no pet, is this already too much? You can't handle it?" her sweet voice mocking as she started a thudding rhythm on his ass, telling himself to breathe with each hit, letting it wash over him.

"I can handle it, it's just new," he said, his voice cracking slightly as a new hit made contact, harder this time, eliciting a sharp exhale.

The paddle stopped, the feeling of her hand rubbing his ass, looking over the angry pink colour they were turning, getting increasingly turned on at the sight of him and the quiet sounds that were escaping his lips. She then started a harsh rhythm on his ass using her hands, making him squirm under the restraints, swearing at the more intense stinginess of the pain.

"Fuck!" he whispered out every few smacks, edging Betty on as she forgot about the stinging in her hand as she continued, trying to make him react.

"Too hard baby? What if I switched it up? Would that help?" she taunted, picking up the paddle again and making him wince as she wielded it harder than before, but slower, making him question when each fall would come.

Jones hated the lack of rhythm and the surprise of it, making him feel even more powerless under her hands, feeling each new wave of pain without a bracing moment, but it almost heightened the feeling, the waiting.

Betty stopped, getting up from her seat to place the paddle where she was a moment ago to walk over to Jones' face, his eyes opened sensing her movement. She bent down next to him to stroke his hair, "I'm not done with you pet, but I just wanted to show you what we've been doing has been doing to me."

She kicked off her heels and slid of her panties, Jones trying to remember her movements, touching her fingers to her pussy, he could hear just how wet she was and he groaned, wanting to help.

"Oh what is it pet?" she continued rubbing it right by his face, tormenting him at how close she was to him, but with no way to get to her.

"I want to help, Mistress," he barely got out his words, staring at her moving fingers, now in sight that she had pulled the dress up to remind him of his torture.

"I can't hear you boy," she smirked down at him, clenching his fists in frustration.

"I want to help Mistress," he spoke clearly though he was finally starting to realize how his body had been reacting to the impact and now to her.

"Are you sure baby?" she stopped touching herself, sucking on the fingers that had been at work as he pined to taste them instead.

"Yes Mistress," he saw her smile, kneeling down to untie him, working quickly and not bothering to tie them up neatly, rubbing the places where it had come into contact with his skin and Jones stretching once he was able to get up.

"Now get a drink of water and then get on the bed boy," Betty said, taking a drink from her own water bottle and snatching up some of the rope that was just freed from the bench.

He did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the bed before she pointed to the end of it as she drank. Moving to the foot of the bed, he sat until she was finished drinking and pulled off her dress, "Now I want your butt just a bit from the foot of the bed, but I want you to lie down."

She walked up to where he was positioned and kissed him lightly before instructing him further, tying up his ankles, distributing a lot moving towards his calves, "Now I'm going to suspend your ankles so I want you to tell me if something feels wrong or something needs to be adjusted. How does the rope feel?"

"It feels good, not too tight, but not like I'm going to fall out of it," he said, rotating his ankles to check the sensations.

"Good," Betty smirked, looping the other end through a screw eye attached to the frame, tugging it so his leg lifted from the bed and tied into place once she was happy with the height and repeated on the other leg.

"Not too bad, right boy?" Betty asked, standing to look down at him, his arms propping him up in order to see.

"It's about to get worse isn't it?"

"Worse is a good word for it but isn't really descriptive pet," Betty picked up the paddle from her seat and walked over to him, "Lay down pet, I don't want to ask again."

"Yes Mistress," Jones sat back, his heart hammering in his chest at the anticipation, getting comfortable on his back.

Betty touched his thighs, running her fingertips over them and letting her nails lightly drag across them, loving the look of him, legs spread and vulnerable for her to play with, flinching if she changed her movements slightly.

Touching the paddle to his inner thigh, she noticed his breathing deepen, knowing what was coming next. She gave a small tap at each of his inner thighs, watching him jerk in response, a tinge of fear running though his body making his senses heightened.

"Relax pet, I'm never going to give you anything I don't think you can handle," Betty cooed, continuing the light smacks that were just enough to tease him.

She watched his expression as he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for something to change in the sporadic taps that hit his thighs, leaving hints of a stinging sensation before he felt the sting and the sound of it hit firmly to his thighs, making him squirm and react.

"Fuck!"

Betty hit his other thigh is succession, watching his legs move in their restraints as he tried to get away, "No no boy, you're not getting away from me anytime soon."

Jones started to try to sit up to look at her but was met with a hard smack on his inner right thigh, making him hiss out his breath as he started feeling the hot sting in its wake.

"I told you to lie down pet," Betty could feel the power rush, making her head almost fuzzy with happiness as he laid back down, giving her full sight to him and the redness that was forming on his thighs.

"Yes Mistress," he whispered out, gasping as another hit landed on him, shutting his eyes in the growing pain.

"Good boy," Betty stroked his cock, delighted in how hard it was even through the pain that she was dishing out to him, hearing his whimpers of pleasure that she hadn't heard from him before. Moving faster, she saw him clutching at the blankets she had put down on the bed, the obvious strain from having to lie down without watching her movements. Betty started her assault on his thighs again, continuing to stroke him, his sounds of whimpering and cursing intermingling, edging her on.

"Mistress, I'm going to cum… please can I cum?"

Betty started hitting harder, making him have to bite back screams as he got closer, not slowing down the attention given to his cock, "Yes pet, you can cum."

Jones swore as he orgasmed, but then felt warmth on his chest and stomach as he came, not thinking much of it as he felt his head go white with pleasure.

Betty stopped her work when his streams of cum slowed down to watch him come down from his high. He was a happy little mess under her and she bit her lip at the sight.

"Poor thing, you made a mess of yourself."

"Wha- Sorry what Mistress?" Jones' voice was soft and disoriented, feeling the burning from his thighs and the effects of cumming as hard as he did.

She walked over to the side of the bed to sit next to his head, petting his dark hair as his eyes sleepily looked up at her with a small smile. Kissing his forehead, she whispered to him, "You made a mess again pet."

Jones looked to his chest and saw the translucent white streams of cum there leading down to his stomach, making him blush at the sight, a confusing rush of embarrassment and satisfaction at the sight, "I guess I did, I'm sorry Mistress."

He couldn't feel entirely sorry for the mess, but he still felt the tug of the words on his lips. Betty kissed him on the forehead again, getting up to undo the ties that held his legs elevated, "You mess of a thing, can't even control yourself. Now you have to clean yourself up."

Betty smiled at her teasing words, trying to convey to the eyes that met hers that they were just to get a reaction out of him as she put away the paddle and took a drink of water.

"You don't have any broken skin, so I don't have to treat anything immediately, but how are you feeling?"

"Good, sore, but good."

Betty placed her water bottle back in its place and walked over to the bed to untie him carefully, allowing his legs to reach the floor slowly, letting the blood flow properly again. Massaging his legs as she undid the ties, she kept looking up at him and his closed eyes, hi breathing getting regular and deep.

She tapped his freed knee, "Don't fall asleep on me just yet, you need some care."

She heard him sigh in fatigue, "I don't need care."

"No no, you need a hot bath for your muscles, trust me."

"Obviously I trust you," he rolled his free ankle around, still laying on his back sleepily as Betty worked slowly to bring him back to reality.

"I know that pet, thank you for trusting me," she kissed the top of his knee as she freed the other leg, looking at the bruising starting to occur up the length of his thighs, smiling at the marks as she massaged his other leg, stretching his foot back to stretch the hamstring.

Jones moaned at the movement, not looking towards her, "Hurts."

"It's necessary."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"If _this_ is what's hurting you, I must have put you through hell," Betty smirked, putting his foot on the ground, moving to stretch the other one.

"Okay, you got me, it doesn't hurt, it's just uncomfortable. Man, I need to stretch more."

"Yes you do, but that's not an immediate problem, take your time getting up, I'm going to run a bath for you. I swear, if you rush up, I will not be happy."

She could hear the challenge in his voice, "Yes Mistress."

Betty turned, checking that he was still lying down when she went into the hall, peeking her head just enough to see into the room to see him in the same position. Pleased, she walked to her bathroom, turning taps to gauge a good temperature then pouring Epsom salts with lavender into the water and pouring a hefty amount of body oil into the rushing water. Setting out a fresh towel and lighting some candles, she made her way back to the playroom, Jones now sitting up, but leaning back on his elbows.

"Do you see the state of me? Withering away to practically nothing."

"Oh hush you drama queen," Betty walked to be in front of him, his eyes meeting hers, "Come on, time for your bath."

"Not to sound like a petulant four-year-old, but do I really have to?"

"I'm pretty sure you can answer that yourself, come on," Betty reached out her hand, his rough hand enveloping hers, barely using her weight to get him up, but was happy to hold it nonetheless.

"Did you have fun?" Jones asked, walking into the bathroom, starting to feel the effects from the recent activities.

"Of course I did," Betty tested the water again, wiping her hands on a hand towel before gesturing for him to climb in, "Did you?"

"Well," he hissed at the hot water as he sank into the deep tub, sitting back to rest his head on a rolled towel, "Let's just say the injuries are worth it."

"How do you feel about the marks?" Betty asked, placing a folded towel under her knees, grabbing a washcloth to dip into the fragrant water.

Jones' eyes were closed again, flinching slightly as the contact of the cloth to his chest and neck, but soon got used to the comfort, "I like the thought of them, I haven't had any lasting marks yet, but either way I can hide them easily. No one should be seeing my bikini line at work any time soon."

Betty laughed, touching her lips to his forehead, "Do you want some pain killers?"

He shook his head, feeling warm and comfortable, "No, I'm okay, thanks."

They were quiet as she gently washed him, soothed by her movements and him being relaxed, "Do you want me to wash your hair at all? I hear it's very soothing."

"If you want to sure," Jones finally opened his eyes, watching her careful movements that were harsh just minutes ago.

"Then come and sit up for a moment, I have to wet your hair," Betty detached a head and turned on the water, letting it dampen his hair before grabbing her shampoo from the shower, pouring a healthy dollop onto his head.

"This won't bleach my flowing locks will it?" Jones joked, sitting in such a way that allowed his head to be cradled in her hands as she massaged and scratched his scalp.

"No, boy, it's just normal shampoo," she got into a rhythm, listening to his appreciative moans.

"This is some good shit."

"Remember who you're talking to pet," Betty cooed, massaging gently, feeling his hair in her hands.

She could hear the shyness slip into his voice as he realized what he had said, "I'm sorry Mistress, I'm just really enjoying it."

"I know pet, I'm just reminding you," Betty stuck up his hair into a mohawk, happy with the sudsy style, "Alright, time to rinse you off."

She set the shower head again, instructing him to turn, getting another glimpse of the overlapping scars that seemed to litter his torso, one of them a deep silver gash in his left side. Tilting his head back, she worked to reveal his inky black hair again, happy to study his face for a few moments longer than she needed to.

"Alright, now pull the plug then stand up," Betty said, using the tub to raise herself, still holding the shower head.

As he was told, he stood up, nearly towering over her and trying not to feel self-conscious at his usual display of nudity in front of her.

"Good boy," she went to work efficiently washing him off, turning him slowly to do so, and having a power rush seeing his eyes and head downcast as she worked, quiet and complacent.

Turning off the water and placing it where it was, Betty grabbed the big towel, opening it up as an invitation for him. Stepping into it, she went to work drying him off, trying to be quick, but gentle as he stood trying to will his dick from reacting to where she grazed over with the towel accidentally.

"I want you to get a t-shirt and meet me back in the playroom, I need to work some salve onto you."

"But- "

He saw the raised eyebrow and quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to anger her, "Yes Mistress."

"That's better, she gave him the towel and walked back to the playroom, feeling her high slowly coming down and she remade the bed and tidied up to see him standing in the doorway, trying to cover his dick with little effect with his shirt.

"Come here and lay across my lap pet," she patted her knees once she sat on the bed opening a new tin of salve and coating her fingers with it, watching his lope to her and his awkward maneuver to get across her lap, happy to find a pillow to rest his head on.

Betty rubbed the salve on his ass, careful to be gentle on the pink, irritated skin as Jones' breathing indicated the spots where he was feeling the most tender.

"Now pet, tell me how you think that went?" Betty inquired, dipping her hand back into the tin, taking a generous amount.

"Well… I think it went good."

"Continue."

Jones cleared his throat, "I actually like that I'm a bit sore to be honest."

"And why would that be pet?" Betty kept coaxing him to continue, happy to have him like this.

"Maybe… as a reminder of what we did I guess. I don't know."

"You can say anything pet, I won't be mad if you think it wasn't good or you would like to change things."

"That's not what I meant. I guess I'm still processing all of this and seeing what I like and trust me, I'm shocked that I liked that as much as I did."

"100%?"

"100%."

Betty smiled, closing up the tin and giving a little double pat to his bottom, "You're done, if you need some muscle cream later, just let me know, I have plenty."

"Oh, you work out a lot?" Jones joked, getting up from her lap, looking down at her.

"Oh hush, now put this in the top drawer of that dresser over there and put some pants on, I'm going to get into my pajamas."

"Okay," Jones did as he was told, enjoying the burning that resulted in his walking and slipping on his sweatpants.

Betty walked out of the room, feeling how wet she was, but ignored it as she washed her hands and changed, hearing him settle into the living room. She slipped into her old alma mater sweatshirt and sweatpants, retying her ponytail before making her way to the living room to see him sprawled on the couch with his laptop propped on his stomach.

She sat down at her desk and opened her laptop, when she heard Jones turn on the TV to have something in the background, before he muted it and turned to her spot in the space.

"Do you want the TV or music?"

Betty didn't turn her head as she opened up her applications to check emails and reports, "Hmmm… oh it doesn't matter."

She heard him adjust slightly on the couch, "But what do you usually have on while you work? I don't want to change your routine."

This she turned to, "Usually just the TV unless I'm stressed I guess, then it's music. But don't worry, boy, I would tell you if you were distracting me."

"Well there's a time and a place to be distracting Mistress," his head turned back to the screen, but she could feel the presence of the smirk that was planted on his face.

They worked in the quiet of the soft sounds of a rerun of a sitcom, Betty moved to sit cross-legged on her desk chair, intently working when she caught movement on her left, seeing Jones start to kneel next to her.

"Mistress, do you need a drink? I can get it for you."

She looked down at him, agast at his wide eyes and his little smile, making her melt at the surprise, "That would be great pet, thank you. Did you need a drink too?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask if you wanted one first."

She smiled wide, petting his head and tilting his chin up, "What a sweet boy, of course you can get a drink, thank you for asking. Now go get us drinks, I would like a water."

She watched him move to the kitchen and pour out drinks for them both, turning in her chair, she addressed him, "What inspired this, pet?"

"Tumblr, Mistress," she could hear the shyness in his voice, but saw the start of a pink blush on his cheeks making her think of his sore ass again, "I wanted to try it out. Are you mad I didn't ask you?"

"Not at all, boy. Thank you for trying it, I just want to let you know that I have the final word when it comes to what we do, within reason."

"Of course, Mistress."

"So would you like to make sure my cups never go empty?"

He placed her glass on a coaster next to her laptop, her hand catching his after it was set down. Kissing it, she looked up at him for his response, "I would like to try!"

Smiling she let go, hearing him settle back onto the couch with a cola, "Next time I want you to kneel when you hand it to me so I can place it and we'll see how that feels. How does that sound?"

"It's good!" he leaned his head back to look at her upside down, his longer strands falling over the edge of the white couch, his green eyes sparkling up at her.

"Just so you're not confused, you did everything beautifully, I just want to try this out."

"I didn't have a doubt, Mistress," he went back to his work then, his hands flying over the keyboard and creating a soft background sound as she worked also, feeling the time and the tasks slip away.

Time passed by, and Betty started to get hungry to which she knew her boy would be feeling as well or as she feared, worse than her.

She got up and leaned down to kiss Jones' forehead, smoothing away the crease between his eyebrows with her lips, watching him finish his sentence before he looked up, "Hey, what was the for?"

"Do I need a reason? I do what I like, pet," she winked, standing up straight and heading to the kitchen, "But I was going to make us a snack before we continue eating. Also, tonight is podcast night so you can stay here during that or you can bring work with you. It's up to you, I don't know what you need to get done."

"I'll decide once I see how far I get," he sat up, watching her check the fridge, clicking her tongue at the contents, "Toasted egg sandwiches?"

"You could've literally said anything edible and I would have the same enthusiasm, I'm starving."

Betty turned to him, one hand still holding the door ajar, "Baby boy! You need to tell me when you're hungry, it's my job to make sure you're taken care of. Please don't do that again, I don't want to have to worry about you keeping stuff like that from me, understand?"

Jones leaned against the counter, holding her gaze before nodding.

"That's better," Betty pulled out the ingredients and heated the frying pan, aware of his watchful presence, "Do you want to learn how to cook eggs?"

"Is it bad that I never really learned?"

Betty shrugged her shoulders as she sprayed oil into the pan, "Different backgrounds I guess. First we need to make sure the heat is around medium so they won't burn, but will cook in a reasonable amount of time, some oil in the pan helps them not stick when they're cooking. Now, if I was doing scrambled eggs, I would crack some eggs into a bowl, add a bit of milk, then add some spices while I beat them. But since I'm just frying them sunny side up, the spices will just go on the top of them as they cook. Do you want to try cracking the eggs?"

Betty put two slices of bread into the toaster, pushing down the lever, "I'm afraid to make a mess."

"We'll clean it up if it comes to that, but this is a good lesson to learn and I don't want you to be embarrassed if you do make a mess. It's just me."

"That's why I'm nervous," he joked, picking up an egg and tapping it against the side of the pan, barely making a dent.

"A little harder," Betty instructed, pulling out a knife for the butter, then heard him swear. She saw him struggling to get the majority of the egg into the pan intact, but she opened the door near the stove to show the compost pail, allowing Jones to toss in the broken shell. He swore, using a fork to fish out some of the tiny pieces of shell that made its way into the pan.

"Good job, pet! Now try another."

"You think I did good?" he sneaked a peek at her as he concentrated hard on tapping a little lighter than he did before, allowing him to pry open the egg more easily into the pan intact.

"Of course I think you did good. Look at you!" Betty cooed, buttering the popped toast and cutting up cheese.

"Thank you Mistress!" Jones felt his chest get a little lighter as he felt pride in the cooking egg whites causing contrast in the pan.

Betty gave him the salt, pepper and paprika for him to add, watching him shake very carefully, before guiding his hand and giving him pointers.

"Alright pet, now's a big moment," she said with an exaggerated serious face, "Here's the tool of the trade, the spatula. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to transport these eggs onto the toast. Can you handle it?"

He joined her in mock seriousness, a smile reaching his cheeks, "I will do my best Captain."

Betty instructed him on how to turn off the heat, watching with interest as his concentration became real as he slid apart the eggs onto the neatly buttered bread, breathing out relief as he landed them slightly off-centre, but the yolks still bouncy and unscathed.

"Great job, but I hate to tell you that the yolk will get damaged either way."

He exaggerated wiping sweat from his brow, "I don't care, I managed to get them from point A to point B in one piece, that's a win in my book."

"I'm glad," she pet the back of his head, looking up at him before assembling the rest of the sandwich and sitting at the dining table.

"I just hope it's good, Mistress," she saw him hesitate with his first bite, looking at her before making his first move to devour it, happy to find her nodding in his direction without a second thought to give him permission to begin.

"You didn't burn them and I showed you the best way to measure out the spices, you did great. Don't torture yourself, that's my job," she winked, taking a bite of the sandwich, some of the yolk dotting the plate with yellow.

At her words his cock reacted, making him chastise himself for his excitement over something he wasn't sure he fully understood why he desired yet. To keep himself busy, he devoured his portion and brought Betty's water to the right of her, carefully kneeling.

To Betty's surprise, he kissed the side of the glass before offering it to her, her face giving away her awe, "Thank you pet. Are you sure you have forgotten serving someone before me? It makes no difference if you have and I won't be mad if you tell me."

Jones looked confused as the glass was removed from his hands and placed on the table with a soft click, "No, why would you ask?"

"You just… already serve so beautifully. It just seems like you've had previous training," she continued eating, gesturing towards his chair for him to take his seat again.

"I haven't, unless you count the workshops and talking to some other people in the community, but in the way I think you mean then no. No, I haven't, but thank you for the compliment."

"I think you'll do me proud at the party."

"Oh… right."

"What's wrong? Do you not want to go, pet?"

Jones sat back in the chair, fighting the urge to slouch, "I'm not sure. I just know it's a big deal and I'll be ogled and judged… I just don't want to let you down, Mistress."

Betty finished her food and took a long sip from her glass, gesturing for him to sit down and let her speak before he refilled her glass, "If you don't want to go, I completely understand and I understand the nerves, I really do. However, I want you to know that I wouldn't invite you to attend unless I was excited to show you off and challenge you. I know how hard you work at your job, let alone this, so I don't feel anything but excitement to show you to my friends and have you there."

Jones was quiet, his eyes lowering after a few moments of reading her genuine expression and open blue eyes.

"Boy? Look at me please, I want you to walk me through what you're thinking about."

Jones took a deep breath and placed his folded hands on the table before returning her gaze, "Mistress… I _do_ want to serve at the party, my only qualm is that I feel that I won't be able to make a dish without your help or say the wrong thing."

Betty chuckled at that, "I swear I'm not laughing at you, I just think you're so sweet, pet. If it makes you feel better, you can prep the dish here so I can keep the chaos to a minimum. As for the 'saying the wrong thing', you won't speak unless spoken to by a dominant and usually there are very simple answers, I wouldn't put you in a situation that would embarrass you… unless you like that."

"I know, I'm just letting you know."

"And I appreciate that, pet, I really do and thank you for your honesty. You're smart so that's an added bonus of me being able to show you off and brag."

"Try not to make them too jealous," Jones stated, standing to clear the plates.

"Oh, I intend to," Betty winked, moving to help him with the dishes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I hope you're all having a good start to the week! I also hope that you enjoy this latest chapter, I'm going to be doing some writing sprints while I'm on my reading week to try and get ahead of schedule like I was a while ago (I literally just finished writing this chapter). I stocked up on some Riverdale prints (mainly Jughead prints lol) while at a convention recently and it's gotten me thinking more about where I want to go with some spin off series that I've had in mind, so we'll see if anything comes from that ;)**

 **Anyways, please PLEASE only adult readers and all previous disclaimers are relevant (yes, I know, I'm a broken record, but it's important for the safety of the community). Happy reading!**

"Do you want to just relax here? I know I haven't introduced you fully to the girls so I don't want you to feel pressured, but they will be at the party next week."

They worked in quiet for the passing few hours, pausing for Netflix breaks for their sanity and getting drinks and snacks for sustenance, the silent comfort working its way into their lounged states , but Betty's alarm went on her phone, signalling her to start getting ready.

Jones looked up, dazed and far away mentally, "What?"

"Do you want to come with me to record the podcast or would you like to stay here?"

Jones clicked a button to save his work before focusing his attention on her, his head still swimming in the last few lines of text he had written, "I'll come."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief, standing from her spot, stretching to relieve the aches of her poor posture she sunk into when concentrating.

Jones flipped the lid of his laptop closed, standing up, "Yeah, I'll just get changed. Sadly I have no latex or harnesses on me to wear."

He smirked as he watched her face show her process the joke, finally her hands covering her mouth delicately as she laughed and lightly smacked his chest as she walked past him to get to her room. She felt giddy as she closed her door and got dressed, trying to dress in the role that she portrayed in her public image as Lady Elyse, more of an elegant disciplinarian, or really, just an elevated version of her own work attire with hints of kink like her anklet and pin-up flare to her makeup. Since she was with the girls and there was no video component, it didn't matter and they've all done the podcast in their pajamas before, they found it helped them get in the proper headspace to discuss kink and answer questions.

"Black looks good on you," Jones said from the front hallway, tying his shoes and looking up at her, his cock already responding to the sight of her in a tight leather pencil skirt.

 _Breathe Jughead._

"I know," Betty gave a small smile, slipping into black heels she pulled from the front closet with ease and taking count of her things as she turned off the lights in the condo.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked around, turning off the TV and lights, happy to know that he was appraising her. She tried to hide her smile as she caught his eyes on her ass when she turned towards him and the front door, "Ready, boy?"

He cleared his throat, opening the door for her, "Yes Mistress, after you."

"We're taking your car, pet. I'll be telling you where to drive to get to Cheryl's home, is that okay?"

She led the way to the elevator and pushed the buttons to get them headed towards the garage and on their way, checking her watch, Betty got anxious at the time.

"That's not a problem, what side of town is it?"

"North side, near the lake. Shouldn't be more than twenty minutes, but I just hope traffic isn't bad."

"I'll make sure it isn't an issue," Jones smiled at her, leading her to the car and opening her door for her and closing it once she was settled in the seat.

Once he climbed into his side, Betty finally gave her statement of amusement, "I'm afraid that isn't for you to control, boy."

"Well, I hope you don't mind a little speed then," Jones peeled out of the garage, and swung out into traffic, only taking seconds to gauge his timing between cars and swerving in and out of spaces expertly across town as Betty hung on, eyes wide at the speed and skill.

With her instructions and fewer lights than expected, they arrived in ten minutes, with Jones on the edge of his seat with adrenaline and Betty still clutching her door and seat, taking a moment to catch her breath when he put the car into 'park'.

"You know what, I didn't hate that as much as I thought I would but that doesn't mean it's a good idea to do again. But still, thank you for getting us here in one piece."

"I try," he smiled, leaning his head forward to look up at the house, looking at the climbing ivy and rustic touches to the house, shocked at its immaculate shrubbery even in the wake of leaves falling everywhere else in the city.

"Definitely a step up from my home in Riverdale," Jones whistled, stepping out the car, trying to get to the other side quickly to get the door for Betty, but she had already stepped out onto the stone driveway, her heels clacking once she closed the car door.

Adjusting her coat, she walked towards the front door, lifting the knocker making a note of how Jones was a half step behind her as they listened for any sign of approaching footsteps.

After a few beats of waiting, Betty checked her phone, seeing no messages waiting for her, Jones leaned against the stone wall, "Are we too early or something?"

"No, we're on time," Betty tried the knocker again, using more force to make sure the sound carried. Before she could even get the third knock in, the door opened revealing Cheryl, looking slightly disheveled and flustered.

"Come in, come in, I'm sorry I didn't hear the door at first," her words coming out in a flurry, ushering them in and attempting to not let the chill into the foyer, "Pardon my state of undress, I've been running behind today, but there's drinks in the kitchen waiting for you if you want something."

Cheryl swept up the stairs, her ruby silk robe skimming the stairwell as she climbed the way to her bedroom to get changed, Jones quirking an eyebrow before turning his eye to Betty who was shrugging off her coat. Following her lead, he did so as well, placing his coat next to hers on a coat rack of deep mahogany.

"The kitchen's over here," Betty lead him into a bright white kitchen that was spotless, save for glasses that were filled with bright green liquid and limes sliced onto the rims, "Let me check if they're alcoholic or not."

"I'm not very thirsty anyway," Jones leaned against the counter, looking at a generous snack platter, fighting the urge to pick at it as Betty sipped on her bright beverage.

"Not alcoholic by the way, I can get you water or another soda if you like? This is a Japanese soda if you want a sip of mine?"

"Sure," he took her glass and took a sip, the sour candy flavored drink making his eyebrows shoot up with surprise, "If I had this as a kid, I would definitely have diabetes, damn this is good."

"I know, I just didn't know if she added something to give it a kick, but I guess not," Betty handed him a fresh glass, finding Gem strolling in, making Jones choke on his drink.

"Hey Jughead, I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight," Gem nodded at Betty as a hello, taking a cube of cheese and popping it into her mouth.

"I certainly didn't think that you would be here tonight, but colour me happy to see you," Jones laughed, smoothing his hair and a finger sandwich from the edge of the platter, popping it into his mouth in one bite.

"Toni!" Cheryl's voice carried from upstairs, "Can you get the door, Veronica will be here in a few minutes, she just called me!"

"I'll be right back," Toni departed back the way they entered, her purple hair was piled high in a bun on her head as she left their field of view.

"So _Toni_ ," Betty whispered, "I may accidentally call her Gem a few times before I get used to her actual name, but I'm glad she's here. Wait, she's the pup?"

"Yes she is," Jones stated, placing his empty cup onto the marble counter, deliberate in his actions.

"Well isn't that cute!" Betty clapped, her eyes glittering in the brightly lit kitchen, Jones smiling wide at her when Veronica entered, oblivious to the two of them looking at each other.

Picking up a glass of soda, she started chattering before anyone could greet her, "I don't even want to _think_ about work right now and I am just so ready for next week to be over with already, y'know? And my parents are trying to get me to come down to New York for some party for some cousin that I haven't seen in fifteen years, don't they realize I have my own business to attend to? I'm not a teenager anymore."

Both of them looked at Veronica as she continued until she caught herself midsentence, "And there is no way that I'm going to be looking after someone else's dog while they get to go to Maui- OMG I'm so sorry, hi, hello, Betty are you well? Mystery boy?"

"I like to think that I've upgraded to a man, but thank you."

Veronica raised a perfectly penciled brow at him, but Betty stole her attention from him, "I'm good, this is Forsythe."

"Work friend?" Veronica was fully eyeing him, sipping on her soda after shaking his hand, giving a grip that surprised Jones.

"Something like that," Jones laughed, "I figured I would tag along tonight."

"And listen to us talk about female-driven and produced porn?" Veronica looked at Betty again, trying to gauge a reaction, but she sat back happily, figuring out that Jones could handle himself with Veronica.

"Of course, I want to hear your ladies' thoughts on the matter. Why should you have to be subjected to a narrow mindset in a medium that is meant for everybody's viewing pleasure. Nothing good came out of normal and accepted."

"I'm shocked, nay, pleasantly surprised. And pray tell Forsythe, what is your brand of weird?"

"It's Jughead, but you shouldn't ask a gentleman his preferences, at least buy me dinner first," he joked, his eyes meeting hers easily.

She looked at him, analyzing his expression, but finally relaxed in stance, "I may hold you to that Jughead, unless I get to Betty first."

He shrugged, Cheryl coming into the room to grab water from the fridge, "Come on, we still have work to do, Jones, grab the platter and follow us."

"Happily, Captain," Jones picked off a few sandwiches before trailing behind them as they walked upstairs to the recording room. Betty stopped him before he could get into the room with the others, lightly pressing her fingertips into his chest, "Good work Jones."

She kissed him lightly, smiling as she turned into the room, her stomach in happy loops feeling his presence behind her and next to her as he sat patiently and listened to the discussions that overtook the women, Veronica and Cheryl becoming the most vocal, and Betty stood to be the one to calm them and direct the conversation into more productive roots.

Jones' exposure to another side of Betty, one that was complimented to the already calm and collected leader and his vision of her as the quiet Domme that made him warm to her even more.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to be a guest on the show tonight, it would have been nice to get some male perspective," Betty pointed out as Jones helped her into her coat, holding onto her purse as she situated herself.

"Nah, you all said pretty much everything I would've, but at some point, I would like to."

"Good," she looked up at him, smiling as he handed back her bag, Toni cleared her throat behind them.

"Hey Toni, how did you like the podcast tonight?" Betty asked, turning around fully.

"It was really good, I was keeping up with the live chat and there was some good discussion in there. I want to get in on the action at some point," Toni said, moving to sit on the staircase, waiting for Cheryl and Veronica to come join them downstairs.

"Betty! Betty!" they could hear Cheryl and Veronica's voices carry before they ran down the stairs, nearly knocking her over once they got to her.

"Yes?" she was wide-eyed at both of their excited faces, "You're starting to freak me out, what is it?"

"We got an email after the show as Veronica was helping me shut some of the stuff down, and Kink Con wants us on a panel for the Halloween weekend!"

"That's great!" Betty hugged them both, all of them giddy, "Is it paid? Is there a photoshoot for advertising? Should we put something up on our site? What about the podcast?"

"Whoa there Elyse, breathe. We can start this tomorrow, we told them we would discuss it tonight and give them an answer tomorrow."

"You're right, I'll handle the details, but we're in for the Con?" Cheryl asked, finally letting go of Betty, and Veronica following the lead.

"As long as I can steal myself away from work, of course I'm in!"

"Oh we'll make sure you get there one way or another, you can count on that," Veronica winked.

"Alright, then it's settled. We should go though, we still have work that needs to get done before we can relax.

"Yeah, have a safe trip home, talk to you tomorrow," Veronica said, her head poking out the door to wave at them as they exited the driveway, Cheryl already disappeared into the house and away from the chill of the night.

"So did you want to pick up a pizza on the way back?"

"You sure do know how to seduce a gentleman," Jones shifted gears and made a right to get out of the suburbs, turning the radio down to be a soft hum in the background.

Betty snorted quietly, covering her mouth in shock, but burst out laughing with Jones as they were stopped at a stop sign, Jones taking longer than necessary to get going, but she did notice him wipe a tear from his left eye and hear him mutter, "Wow, I didn't expect that."

"Pardon?"

"I definitely didn't expect you to laugh that hard at that."

"Hey! I could sweet talk you if I wanted to!"

"Easy there, I never said I was being sarcastic, I would pull over in Times Square if you asked me to eat you out."

"Don't give me any ideas boy, you're the one that would be more recognizable than me in a crowd."

His smirk grew as he eased into a parking lot, adjusting the car to be straighter, "They won't be able to see me vey well from between your legs, Mistress."

"You do have me there, boy, but I don't appreciate the sass," she gave a face of mock seriousness.

He leaned over to kiss her lips, leaving her a blushing mess, something she had not felt since she had discovered her place in the BDSM community, "Don't lie, you love the challenge."

"Hush, now get the pizza," she smiled, watching him get out of the car and close the door. Before he made it to the glass door of the small shop, he turned back and walked back to the car quickly, opening the door and leaning in as Betty looked up from her phone.

"Did you forget your wallet?"

"No no, I just wanted to know what you wanted."

"Oh, I was just going to eat whatever you got, but now that you ask, I want the 'Veggie Deluxe' with garlic dipping sauce."

"Not a problem, I'll go and place the order."

She watched him walk away, studying the way he placed his hands into his pocket and swiftly made his way into the store.

 _Wow, you really managed to get a cute one, didn't you? You lucky bitch._

Betty was just about to scroll through her Instagram when she saw a shorter woman start talking to Jones after he ordered, his smile looking tight even at the distance that she was at.

She observed both of them laughing, and she thought nothing of it until the young woman touched his arm as she laughed at something he had said. At that, Betty got out of the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition and locking the doors in swift succession.

Opening the door and the accompanying chime, Jones looked her way, his body relaxing in a minute manner.

"Hey honey, I forgot which sauce you wanted, so I hope you like garlic," she could tell by the quirk of his mouth that he definitely didn't forget, but he gestured at the small woman in front of them that made Betty want to tear her claws into, "This is Andrea, Andrea this is Betty my girlfriend, she's actually helping me with some of our latest releases."

She could see the disappointed written onto her face, her eyes widening slightly up at Betty's intimidating presence and looking at her hand that rested on his arm comfortably, her smile got slightly wider as she saw Andrea size her up in her killer heels and skirt, feeling bad and yet gloating at her successful show of dominance.

 _Yeah, I didn't think so bitch. Mine._

"So great to meet you, Andrea! What are you getting?" Betty innocently looked at her, noticing Jones' paying close attention to her.

"Oh, just the classic margarita pizza, what are you guys up to tonight?"

"Just a tonne of work to catch up on, maybe catching up on some Netflix, but really getting ahead for next week's workload."

"So writing for you F.P.?"

Jones laughed, "I haven't had many people call me that, that's what my Dad goes by, but I guess I'll grow into it-"

Jones' name was called and he grabbed the pizza and sauce, reaching for Betty's hand, "Anyways, thank you for introducing yourself Andrea, have a great night!"

"You too," Andrea called behind them before the doors closed and she received her pizza, leaving her attention to wander away from the couple.

"I noticed that you know."

They got into the car, placing the pizza safely in the back seat, smoothly pulling out of the parking lot, "What are you talking about?"

Jones laughed, "You were about to tear her throat or her arm off, I couldn't tell which, but you were definitely intent on bodily harm."

"Oh, little ol' me?"

He lifted her hand to his lips, "Yes you. I liked it though, but I think you scared her a little, not me though. I liked seeing you a little jealous."

"Excuse me, pet, but I was protecting what's mine. I needed to put her back in her place."

"I know, Mistress. I didn't like her touching me honestly."

"Trust me, I disliked it more than you did, she went right from the handshake to groping you."

"That's definitely an exaggeration, Mistress," Jones was fighting a smile while navigating the streets, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Even so, I'm actually surprised I didn't make a scene."

"You wanted to make a scene?"

"Well… no. I'm not that mean, it was just very forward."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't come on book tours with me."

"That sounds like all the more reason for me to come along, don't test me," Betty smiled, happy to sit in the passenger seat, looking out at the city in the warmth and comfort of the passing lights and closer to home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey! With midterms for uni in full swing, the next chapter (November 6th) will most likely be shorter so I apologize in advance! This chapter has some mature themes, but then again, isn't that why you're reading this whole thing? ;) Anyways, all previous disclaimers are still relevant and only adult (18 years and over) readers please! Happy reading!**

"Well that was very good, thanks for the suggestion," Jones closed the empty box, then leaned back into the couch satiated, credits of a show they were watching flashing in the background.

"You're welcome, I sometimes stop there on the way home after the show."

"Well you have good taste," Jones said, closing his eyes, a sleepy smile on his lips.

"Obviously," Betty leaned over to kiss him, her lips feeling a smile spreading as he tried deepening the kiss, "No pet, you need to clean up first."

"Can't it wait?"

Betty pulled back a little farther, her eyebrow raising as she leaned into him, his eyes opening to meet hers, "No, boy."

"Okay, I'll get on it," Jones got up, but snuck a kiss as he leaned down to gather the box and plates, Betty looked up at his mischievous smile as he darted away to the kitchen, continuing to look up at her as he rinsed the dishes and placed the pizza box by the door for recycling.

Betty sat back on the couch to observe him, lounging as she watched him wash the dishes and put them on the drying rack and wipe off the glass coffee table, staring at his ass as he leaned over the side to reach the end without moving.

"Come here," Betty watched the look of confusion cross his face so she repeated her statement.

Jones shuffled over on his knees, holding the wet cloth in his left hand, "Did I forget something?"

He continued to look around the room, trying to find a stray dish or condiment, but to no avail.

"No honey, I just want to look at you for a moment," with those words, he relaxed into a kneeling position in front of her, his eyes widening with surprise and anticipation.

She lifted his chin to kiss him briefly, his eyes not opening right away to find her gaze again. She let her hands wander, rubbing his shoulders and feeling his chest and waist, her fingers then finding their way to his hair. His eyes closed again once her fingers started running through his hair and massaged his scalp, his breath deepening as he relaxed further.

Betty kissed his forehead as she pulled his hair, making his head tilt back slightly, a small moan escaping from his parted lips, a whisper leaving them in the form of her title.

"Yes baby? You like?" she whispered against his forehead, the moan still ringing in her ears and making her wet.

His head made a little nod, and his voice came out quietly, "Yes Mistress."

"I like that you have something for me to grab," she emphasized her words with a tug on his hair, making him inhale sharply and open his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," his breath caught, his hands trailing up Betty's legs to the hem of her skirt.

"What are you doing, pet?" her voice was more curious than chastising, her hold on his head still firm as she continued to press soft kisses onto his forehead, his skin and hair smelling like what she could only describe as "boy".

 _My boy_.

"Nothing, Mistress," she could hear the playful tone before feeling his hands attempting to inch up her skirt.

She lightly wrapped her hand around his throat feeling his pulse and breath under her grasp, feeling his heart rate increase as she moved to look at him, "Finish up."

His face fell slightly and it broke her heart for a moment as he was about to get up, "Do you not enjoy doing as you're told?"

He shook his head minutely, "No Mistress, I just forgot and I was having fun."

"Oh I can tell pet," Betty brushed her hand across the growing bulge in his jeans, making him inhale sharply again, leaning instinctively towards her, "But you have to finish up before I consider doing anything with you. Only good subs get to play."

"We're going to play?" Jones' eyes lit up at the prospect, searching her eyes for an answer.

"I didn't say that, now, on with you. I also would like you to make us some tea, there's some chamomile in the cupboard by the fridge."

She patted his sore bottom through the jeans as he got up, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he puttered around the kitchen, his eyes looking up at her at intervals as she read emails on her laptop.

Once the kettle was set, he walked back to the couch, but Betty pointed at the floor in front of her, "You can sit here until the water's boiled."

"Can I lean against you?"

"Of course, boy," Betty leaned to kiss his head when he pulled out his phone to scroll through an app as he waited patiently for the kettle.

She petted his hair as they waited, Betty idly looking through emails and making a to-do list for when she got back to the office on Monday, feeling Jones get up from hi spot when the 'click' of the kettle indicated that the water had boiled. Watching him carefully pour the water over the tea bags made her heart jump as she saw the little furrow of concentration over his brow at the setting of the timer and wiping up the water he had spilled.

 _Oh Betty, you've got it bad._ She thought to herself as he scrolled on his phone once again, waiting for the tea to be ready, she let herself stare at him a moment, looking more comfortable in her kitchen than he had been when he had shown her around his apartment. She couldn't fathom why he would be more comfortable in her presence without a creeping thought in the back of her mind that gave her hope, but that was squashed when she looked at his sweet face and thought about how open he was to her.

 _He deserves better…_

"Thank you," her reverie interrupted as Jones placed the steaming mugs onto the coffee table, Betty fussing around her computer to try and look busy.

"Do you want sugar or anything in it? Honey or something?" Jones asked from his spot on the floor, blowing on the steaming liquid to cool it down.

"No, I'm okay," Betty watched him sip his tea, exhaling the heat with each attempt.

"Pet?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

 _Even if I don't deserve him, I'll at least try to enjoy him. That's not entirely wrong, right?_

Jones turned to look at her, his whole body moving to face her when she leaned down to kiss him deeply, her lips trailing over his and her hand steadying him in her grasp.

Once Jones had created an increment of space between them, his eyes still shut, he whispered, "What was that for?"

"Why do I need a reason other than I want you?"

His response and eagerness were felt from his insistence of his kiss, his body crawling up onto the couch to close the distance between them. Betty moaned once she was lying under him on her plush sofa, feeling his heart against her chest, mirroring her own rapid heartbeat. Her hands reached between them to feel his cock and the proof of his excitement, her own body betraying how much she wanted this moment.

"Jones," she breathed against his lips, his eyes hooded as he looked at her, pressed against her.

"Yes Mistress?", his voice straining in between the kisses he blossomed on her lips, loving the feeling of her grinding into him and holding him as he moved.

"How do you feel about fucking me? Do you want to?" Betty looked up at him, her blue eyes rimmed with lashes that batted up at him with innocence that he hadn't seen from her. She looked precious under him, but he still felt the tug of self-consciousness of his actions.

"Of course, I want to, do you?" he asked between kisses on her neck that elicited groans that edged him on.

"Please. It's all I've been able to think about today."

"Just today?" Jones teased, nipping at her neck before her hands found his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Someone feeling sassy?"

He saw the fire in her eyes that he was becoming familiar with, both terrifying and exhilarating as he saw the resolution in her eyes, "Maybe, but I really would like to fuck you Mistress."

"Good boy," Betty placed a kiss on his lips, leaving her wanting once she tugged at his hair and looked at him, "Now go get some condoms, if you don't have any, there's some in my nightstand. The one closest to the door."

She felt a small nod before he kissed her, leaving to get up and walk towards her room. Taking a deep breath, Betty fixed her hair and adjusted herself on the couch, starting to feel uncomfortable in her leather skirt.

 _Don't worry, you'll be out of it in no time._

Jones came back with a handful of condoms, placing them on the table haphazardly before climbing back on top of her to kiss her and run his hands over her, eliciting gasps from Betty.

"Take your shirt off," Betty whispered, her hands trying to pry it off of him before he sat up, taking it off easily and tossing it beside the couch. Betty's hands wandered, looking at him before rubbing up against the bulge in his jeans, his breath hitching at her touch.

"Is something wrong, pet?" she teased, continuing to press against him and watch his eyes flutter closed.

"N-No Mistress. I just don't want you to stop."

"First you need to take off my clothes, you poor thing," Betty smirked, watching Jones fumble trying to get her skirt and shirt off, making her need to stand up and do it herself.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I couldn't do it."

"You're distracted baby, it's like you actually want me. Isn't that right?" She teased, watching his eyes widen at her words.

He perked up on the couch watching her slide the skirt down to the floor, "Yes, fuck, yes I do. I didn't know if sex was going to be part of our dynamic if I'm honest."

"Well it was going to happen sooner or later, I couldn't stop thinking about you after our last session and then having you today…", she climbed onto the couch to straddle his lap, pressing her panty-clad pussy into his crotch, hearing his wince and grab onto her.

"Really Mistress?"

"Of course, baby," she kissed his neck and bit his shoulder, leaving an imprint of her teeth that made him squirm under her. Smiling against his skin, she left a smattering of kisses there, lightly placing her hand over his throat, feeling him melt at her touch, edging her on.

"Strip," she whispered into his ear, feeling him tense in response before he got up, revealing himself fully to her, his cock at attention and the tip already glistening with precum.

"Like what you see?" Jones teased, kicking his jeans out of the way, moving to get back on the couch, but Betty's hand pressed against his stomach to stop his movement, looking up at him innocently, seeing his confused face with a flash of hurt.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to the head of his cock, tasting the sweet saltiness of his arousal, hearing Jones holding his breath and holding his fists at his sides, his thoughts racing with wanting to take what he wanted, but refusing to give in.

 _You are hers. You are her plaything._

The thought came into his head and made him get goose bumps, momentarily distracting him from the movement that led to the warmth of her mouth on his cock.

"Fuck!" his hands grasped her hair and head, not being able to help himself as she worked his length, but he was met with a sharp ache in his balls that crawled into the pit of his stomach, making him curl over and groan.

"Let go pet, you're not in control here," Betty squeezed his balls again for good measure, hearing him wince in response.

"But you're the one with my cock in your mouth," he breathed, his hands starting to shake slightly at the ache in his balls that was not easing.

Betty smacked his ass, making him breath between his teeth in pain, but his cock twitched in excitement.

 _Traitor._

Betty sat back, letting him stand over her, naked and wanting as she lounged comfortably at this panting mess of a man, "Any pleasure you get is because of me and because I _want_ to give it to you, and more importantly, any pain you receive is because I want to give it or you deserve it. And from the looks of your cock, you like both, isn't that right, boy?"

Jones mumbled out a few words, his face looking towards the floor.

"I can't hear you, I asked you a question."

He looked up, struggling to hold her gaze, but pushed out the words, "Yes, thank you Mistress."

"Now was that so hard, pet?" she tilted her head, like admiring a puppy that just learned how to sit.

"No, Mistress," he gave a small smile, slightly reserved due to his nakedness in front of her, her gaze showing her position over him more than the physical levels that were present in the living room in that moment.

"Good, now I think it's time for you to show me why I should keep you around," Betty slid off her panties, letting them fall to the floor, "Kneel."

Jones' bit his lip, making his way to the ground and in between her legs, looking up at her expectant and excited reaction, something that he wasn't familiar with in the thousands of pictures he's seen of Dommes on the internet. Her reactions as he kissed his way up her thighs, the small smile that played on her lips as he teased her, nipping and kissing his way along, made him more excited than the idea of his cock being sucked.

Kissing her clit and lightly blowing on it, making her squirm in front of him made him smirk. Deciding to move faster, he grabbed onto her hips, languidly licking and sucking her clit, resulting in a slew of mewls that left Betty grabbing onto his hair and relaxing into him. Jones found himself getting comfortable and missing Betty's words.

"Hmm?" he opened his eyes, but looked right at her as he licked faster, happy to see her train of thought becoming derailed in that moment, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip in response.

"Stop now, baby," Betty said, petting his hair, but Jones held a firmer grasp on her hips, burying his face more intently between her thighs, making her give out a small squeal of surprise, "Are you disobeying me?"

Jones shook his head, dramatizing the movement as his tongue followed, making Betty have to close her eyes at how sensitive and desperate she was becoming, not entirely wanting him to stop, but she was resolved in her plans.

"Pet, as much as I love you between my legs, I want your cock now."

"Was I not doing a good job, Mistress?"

"That's not even close to what I said or meant," Betty leaned down to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, and coercing him back onto the couch, there kisses growing more and more desperate.

Pushing him down onto the couch, Betty grabbed Jones' wrists and pinned them above him, a moan stifled by their kisses, their breathing getting heavy. Sitting up and hovering above his swollen cock, she reached over to the coffee table to grab a condom, tearing it open quickly and covering his erection.

"Please…" Jones pleaded, letting his hands fall on her waist as she stroked his cock, her pussy almost touching the head, driving him crazy.

"Please what, boy?" Betty teased breathlessly, still grasping at control of the situation, teasing and drawing him in, but wanting all the while to make her move.

"Please ride me!" Jones exclaimed, his hands gently trying to push her down onto his cock, more as a suggestion than an act of defiance.

She sank onto him slowly, letting herself adjust and sitting on the length, staying still to enjoy him, a sigh leaving her lips as she felt full of him.

"Mistress?"

"Yes?" she rotated her hips, hearing the sharp intake of breath, her eyes opening to see the little "o" that his lips had formed, his eyes trying desperately to take her all in.

"Don't stop… please."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Betty grabbed hold of his that were still on her hips and pressed them into the couch by his head, eagerly grinding herself onto his cock, her actions making Jones instinctively try to struggle, but Betty held him down more.

Thrusting into her as she rode him, Betty whimpered at the sensation of using his cock and feeling him under her, her pussy already getting tighter with its imminent release.

"I won't be able to last long if you keep doing that," Betty whispered, finding her rhythm against him, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Good," Jones breathed out, enjoying the feeling of her walls gripping him so tightly, sensitive from being turned on for so long that night.

"Faster now baby," she said, releasing one of his hands to reach down to rub her clit as she continued to ride him, Jones feeling how close she was.

"Mistress, cum for me," he saw her shake and felt her fall apart over him, her movements just as desperate as her pussy clenched around him, bringing him to the edge, "Mistress, can I cum?"

"Yes," she whimpered in her half-delirious state, still riding out her orgasm, Jones gripping onto her with one hand as he came with a groan, burying himself inside her.

She rolled off of him, pulling him onto her chest, both of them covered with a light layer of sweat, "Well that was fun," she laughed lightly, kissing his forehead.

She felt a small nod and then Jones nudging his head to fit into the crook of her neck, her heart melting in response.

"Baby, I'm feeling really sleepy, you can have the living room to yourself if you like," Betty moved to get up, patting Jones on his back, his voice hoarse with sleepiness, but his eyes darted to his computer.

"Do you want me to go to sleep too?"

"Do you want me to tell you, baby?" Betty rubbed her eyes, forgetting the mascara coating her lashes, creating a light smudge under her eyes, but her fatigue sank in to a point where she did not care about her state in the half-lit room.

Jones made a nearly imperceptible nod, Betty gave a sleepy smile in response, looking down at him, his hair messy from the grip she had had on him and his eyelids heavy.

"I think someone should head to bed," she rubbed her hand against his back, his body relaxing into the couch, "Baby, you need to wake up to get into bed, and you need to take that condom off."

"I know," he groaned, getting up from the couch and removing the condom from his flaccid dick, tying it and throwing it into the kitchen trash, making Betty laugh as she scooped up her clothes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what?"

"It's just weird that my secret twinkie wrappers are going to be alongside the condom," Betty laughed, still naked except her bra.

"Wait, where are these secret twinkies?" Jones asked, perking up even in his drained state.

"I'll tell you in the morning, first, bed."

"Fine," Jones picked up his clothes and walked to his room, placing them on a chair near the door, watching as Betty walked out to the living room to turn everything off, Jones listening to her movements, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt in the meantime.

"Do I actually sleep in here? Alone?" he asked when he saw her about to pass by his door, now clad with shorts and an old fundraiser t-shirt.

"I usually make my subs sleep in another room, does that bother you?"

"I'm not sure, it's just… I don't know, not normal I guess."

"Well what we have isn't exactly normal."

"You've got me there," Jones smiled, still feeling conflicted about the sleeping arrangement.

"I also just sleep better alone, it isn't anything personal, pet," Betty grabbed his hands and leaned up to his lips, giving him a kiss and smiling up at him, "Sweet dreams, and I'll see you in the morning."

Letting his hands go, Jones saw her ponytail swish behind her until she closed the door, leaving the dark hallway behind her.


End file.
